Red Online
by stellded
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Asuna tuviera un hermano? ¿Y si ese hermano fuera Karma? tras el incidente de SAO Karma espera que Asuna despierte para disculparse con ella pero conciente del matrimonio arreglado con Sugou decide tomar cartas en el asunto junto a cierto espadachin ¿Qué aventuras les espera a este singular par? Karmax?KiritoxAsuna AsanoxSuguha
1. Encuentro

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 1

Encuentro

Era un día normal en el aula de la clase E, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban aburridos puesto que era la última clase del día.

-Bien para finalizar la clase ¿Alguien sabe del incidente de Sword Art Online?-pregunto Koro-sensei.

-Si, el incidente de SAO es conocido por atrapar a 100,000 personas en el primer videojuego VRMMORPG creado por Kayaba Akihiko, las secuelas psicológicas del incidente fueron graves no sólo para las víctimas también para sus familias-dijo Itona alzando la mano derecha.

-Nurufufufu, es la primera vez que participas en clase Itona-kun-dijo Koro-sensei.

-Para todo hay una primera vez ¿Cierto Ritsu?-dijo Itona mirando la pantalla donde estaba la IA la cual asintió.

-Muy cierto ¿Porqué no sigues con la explicación Ritsu-chan?-pregunto Koro-sensei.

-De acuerdo verán…-

Mientras Ritsu explicaba Akabane Karma suspiro, el ya conocía toda la información del incidente, el cual no había sido resuelto del todo ya que hubo varios jugadores que no despertaron pese a que el juego fue terminado hace unos 6 meses siendo que ahora estaban en Junio los exámenes de fin de Curso estaban a la vuelta de la esquina aunque el no le tomaba importancia más interesante eran sus 2 nuevos compañeros y su nuevo profesor.

Itona Horibe y Ritsu llegaron hace una semana junto al nuevo profesor de Ciencias, obviamente al igual que todos sus compañeros habían quedado sorprendidos por las habilidades de sus compañeros si bien ambos habían fracasado en sus intentos de asesinato habían puesto en dificultades a Koro-sensei con un trabajo de equipo bastante eficiente.

Después de eso no hicieron nada aunque Itona se fue y pensaron que no lo volverían a ver hasta que el día siguiente lo encontraron hablando con Ritsu la cual sufrió muchos cambios gracias a Koro-sensei y el mismo Itona.

En cuanto a su nuevo profesor de Ciencias llamado Yanagisawa, no habían muchos detalles que comentar, salvo que pareció que conocía a su objetivo de asesinato y que peleaba constantemente con el para ver quien ganaba la atención de los alumnos.

El encontraba la situación divertida ya que cada vez que se veían envueltos en una guerra de sarcasmos terminaban en fieros intentos de arruinar al contrario al punto de sabotear las clases, aunque hace 2 horas habían firmado una tregua prácticamente obligada por los alumnos y Karasuma que ya estaban hartos de sus peleas.

-Entonces para finalizar este tema harán un trabajo de investigación por parejas sobre el incidente de SAO y su creador Kayaba Akihiko, eso es todo que tengan buen fin de semana-dijo Koro-sensei finalizando la clase retirándose del salón.

-Oye Karma ¿Ya decidiste con quien hacer equipo?-pregunto Nakamura Río acercándose a su lugar.

-Hágamos el trabajo juntos, es un buen pretexto para comprar ropa para Nagisa-kun-dijo Karma sonriendo de forma sádica.

-Esta bien tengo un par de sugerencias-dijo Nakamura de forma tetrica.

Por alguna razón Nagisa empezó a temblar.

-¿Que pasa Nagisa?-preguntó Sugino.

-Nada Sugino-kun, entonces ¿Nos reunimos mañana o en la tarde de hoy?-pregunto Nagisa.

"¿Porqué siento que algo muy malo va a pasar?" pensó Nagisa.

Después de que todos se pusieran de acuerdo, sobre como realizar el trabajo el timbre sono y los alumnos empezaron a retirarse.

Karma que era el que habia salido al último saco su celular, marco un número y puso el celular en su oido.

-Padre hoy es Viernes y no podre ir a la comida, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana-dijo Karma.

-No te preocupes, Hayato me llevara al hospital ya me está esperando en las afueras de la escuela-dijo Karma.

-Descuida se que lo haces por el bien de la familia , no tengo ningún inconveniente con que sea el quien se case con mi hermana mándale saludos al afortunado de mi parte-dijo Karma colgando.

XXxx

El viaje al hospital le habia tomado 2 horas y media, Karma ahora estaba sentado viendo como el Nervegear seguía conectado a su hermana cubriendole parcialmente el rostro.

-Sabes siempre te odie, Asuna-dijo Karma.

-Se que te debo una disculpa, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, te prometo que detendre ese matrimonio-dijo Karma observando a Asuna.

La puerta del hospital se abrió y un joven entró, aquel joven vestía una chaqueta de color negro al igual que toda su ropa, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron ambas con curiosidad.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Karma observando al joven.

-Me llamó Kirigaya Kazuto vine a ver a Asuna -respondió Kazuto.

-Ya veo, nunca te he visto ¿La conociste en SAO?-pregunto Karma.

-Si…, soy un amigo-respondio Kazuto.

Karma observó que Kazuto había dudado en contestar lo cual le pareció sospechoso.

" Por su cara se nota que hay algo más, ahora que lo recuerdo la madre de Asuna había mencionado algo parecido" pensó Karma.

-Me llamó Karma Akabane, Asuna es mi hermana menor-dijo Karma.

-¿Hermano? Entonces tu…-

-Veo que no te hablo muy bien de mi pero no la culpó-dijo Karma viendo la reacción de Kazuto parandose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Karma miró a Asuna y luego a Kazuto y se acercó a este último.

-Bien, los dejaré a solas, no hagas nada atrevido-dijo Karma murmurando con burla en el oído a Kazuto el cual sólo se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

Karma salio de la habitación y espero recargado en la pared cerca de casi 1 hora, durante ese tiempo Karma Akabane empezo a reflexionar sobre la situación que se le presentaba en este momento.

"Su sonrojo y su duda al responder demuestran además de conocerla en SAO tiene cierto afecto por ella lo se por que se le ve en la mirada en este caso podría ser alguien que podría decirme como vivió ella en SAO y si su afecto por ella es profundo tal vez podría ser de utilidad" pensó Karma

-Oye Kirigaya-kun, te tardaste bastante eso me dio tiempo para meditar ¿Acaso estas enamorado?-pregunto Karma con cara de póker.

Kazuto se sonrojo visiblemente incómodo por las burlas de Karma y simplemente asintió.

-Que tierno, entonces ¿Te parece si te invito un café?-pregunto Karma.

-Me gustaría pero tengo tarea y…-

-Eso no importa no aceptaré un no por respuesta, si tienes tarea puedo ayudarte con eso, así que vamos conozco una excelente cafetería cerca de aquí-dijo Karma interrumpiendo a Kazuto para poner su brazo derecho en la nuca del pelinegro para acercarse más el joven.

"No tiene caso razonar con el tendre que aceptar además me gustaría acomodarle la mandíbula por lo que le hizo a Asuna" pensó Kazuto.

-Esta bien de acuerdo-respondio Kazuto.

-Perfecto entonces no perdamos más tiempo, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte-dijo Karma.

Ambos caminaron juntos a la salida del hospital y caminaron rumbo a un estacionamiento cercano cuando llegaron Un hombre de 42 años de edad de cabello castaño ondulado con unos profundos ojos verdes y un poco de barba en el menton vistiendo un traje de gala de color negro y un bastón en su mano izquierda hizo una breve reverencia y abrió la puerta de atrás del coche negro que resguardaba.

-Hola Hayato ¿Has recibido una llamada de mi padre?-pregunto Karma.

-Shouzou-sama me llamó hace 10 minutos Karma-sama, me dijo que viene con Nobuyuki Sugou hacia aca-respondio Hayato con formalidad.

-Ya veo oye Kirigaya-kun has oído de la operación, ¿Robar a la Novia?-preguntó Karma.

-¿Robar a la novia? ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kazuto no entendiendo las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Lo hablaremos con más detalle en la cafeteria entra al auto Kazuto-chan -dijo Karma de forma burlona para molestia de Kazuto abriendo una puerta delantera del auto mientras su mayordomo abría la puerta del conductor y Kazuto abordaba la parte trasera del auto.

Hayato empezó a conducir y el auto salió del lugar mientras unos hombres trajeados los vigilaban de lejos desde una camioneta negra con vinoculares.

-Pongame en contacto con Sugou-san-dijo el mayor de los hombres sus subordinados le pasaron el teléfono y el individuo marco un número.

-Los pájaros han salido del nido ¿Qué hacemos Sugou-san?-preguntó el individuo.

-Eliminalos, depositare el dinero donde siempre pero quiero ver fotos de los cuerpos Takaoka-ordeno Sugou.

-Tengo que presentarme en Kunugigaoka el próximo lunes a sí que no habrá problema considere el trabajo hecho-respondio Takaoka sonriendo de manera enfermiza.

Takaoka colgó y empezó a seguir de lejos con sus subordinados al auto para ejecutar su trabajo.

Nota de autor:Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que siempre pensé esta idea pero no sabía como escribirla hasta que llegó la inspiración con la nueva temporada.

Además siempre pensé en cómo sería la serie si Asuna tuviera un hermano y que este se relacionara con Kazuto o Kirito de una forma comica la respuesta vino después de ver como terminó Assassination Classroom (Todavía lloró cuando me acuerdo) y quitarme el sombrero al ver tal obra maestra y ver a la clase E llorar Dios que buena serie.

Por otra parte aparecerán personajes de Tokyo Ghoul y Bungou Stray Dogs en este Fic pero sólo serán referenciados o tendran breves apariciones o cierta relevancia secundaria ya que tendrán su propia historia que se desarrolla paralela a esta y más adelante se unirán en el arco de Alicization pero eso será mucho más adelante por ahora disfruten de esta historia.


	2. capitulo 2

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 2

Gremio

En cierta cafeteria Kazuto y Karma se encontraban sentados junto a Hayato acababa de pedir sus órdenes y más esperaban.

-Entonces ¿Cómo conociste a Asuna?-pregunto Karma.

-Pareces muy interesado-respondio Kazuto extrañado.

-Es mi hermana después de todo, aunque lo entendí muy tarde-dijo Karma.

-Ya veo, cuando estábamos en SAO siempre eludia el tema sólo hablo una vez de ti y no me agradó mucho lo que escuche-dijo Kazuto mirando a Karma.

-Bueno no lo voy a negar nunca me interesó llevarme bien con ella,veras Kirigaya-kun en realidad Asuna es mi media hermana-dijo Karma

-Tenemos el mismo padre pero diferente madre, digamos que yo fui producto de una noche de copas y nada mas, cuando mi madre falleció el me acogió pero por que fuera su hijo, si no por que quería un futuro heredero, en resumen lo hizo más por obligación y lástima que por que le importará-dijo Karma bajando levemente la mirada.

-Mi madre fue devorada por un Ghoul y durante un largo tiempo no pude olvidar lo que vi, mi madre era alguien muy amable y su muerte me dejo destrozado tanto mi padre así como su esposa y los demás miembros de la familia Yuuki y su servidumbre me miraban con lástima, sólo eran amables conmigo por que les daba lastima y yo no pude soportarlo-dijo Karma sonriendo.

-La excepción a esto eran Hayato y Asuna

pero nunca me di cuenta, ella intentaba jugar conmigo o era amable, siempre se acercaba con una sonrisa pero yo la rechazaba y la trataba de forma cruel por que pensé que sentía lástima o compasión por mi-dijo Karma cerrando los ojos.

-Nunca se rindió conmigo a pesar de todo lo que hacia por alejarme de ella, el día en que ella quedó atrapada en SAO nisiquiera me importó pero al acabo de un mes sentía que algo me faltaba y antes de que me diera cuenta la echaba de menos unos días después decidí entrar a su cuarto el cual estaba igual como de costumbre pero algo me llamó la atencion-dijo Karma.

-¿Y que fue lo que te llamo la atención?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Su diario, cuando lo leí pude ver que ella no me tenía lástima eso no le importaba, lo único que pasaba era que ella se sentía sola, cuando yo aparecí ella estaba emocionada, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que lo único que Asuna quería era alguien en quien confiar, y la razón por la que era amable conmigo era... por que quería ser mi hermana-dijo Karma con arrepentimiento.

-Entiendo perdón por lo que dije antes-dijo Kazuto observando a Karma.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron en señal de entendimiento hasta que la mesera de la cafetería trajo sus órdenes.

-Gracias-dijo Kazuto.

-¿Cómo va tu día Kirishima-senpai?-pregunto Karma.

-Bien Akabane-respondió Touka poniendo una taza de café en donde Hayato estaba sentado.

-No veo a tu novio por aquí ¿Lo despidieron?-pregunto Karma.

-Vuelve a mencionarlo y te rompo los huesos-contesto Touka.

-Tranquila solo estoy bromeando-respondio Karma.

-Este café sigue siendo excelente dile a Yomo que le mandó saludos-dijo Hayato tomando su taza.

-Lo haré Hayato-san-dijo Touka retirandose.

-¿Son amigos?-pregunto Kazuto con curiosidad.

-Si estudió en Kunugigaoka es mi sempai, la conocí por que me atrapó peleando con unos bravucones de otra Secundaria, se acercó y me dijo "No se golpea de esa forma, se golpea así" es agradable aunque terca como una mula-dijo Karma.

-Eres bastante extraño, aunque yo también lo soy-dijo Kazuto suspirando bebiendo su taza de café.

-Me suena a que no tienes amigos-dijo Karma.

-Siempre fui algo retraído o desconfiado al tratar con las demás personas incluso con mi familia-dijo Kazuto.

-Cuando entre en SAO pensé que encontraría un propósito ya que no tenía muchas aspiraciones como los demas la tecnología de realidad virtual a si como, la informática me interesaban pero yo sólo lo veía como un pasatiempo-dijo Kazuto.

-En SAO descubrí y conocí muchas cosas hice amigos e incluso encontré a alguien con quien sentar cabeza después cuando desperté, me di cuenta de lo que en verdad queria-dijo Kazuto sonriendo.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres Kirigaya-kun?-preguntó Karma.

-Una vida tranquila donde me pueda dedicar a mi pasatiempo y a las personas que quiero, se que puede sonar algo ridículo pero…-

-Para nada, al contrario me agradas cuñado-dijo Karma sonriendo guiñando un ojo.

-Hayato ¿Trajiste las fotografías?-pregunto Karma.

Hayato asintió y puso 3 fotografías en la mesa.

-¿Has oído hablar de Alfheim Online?-preguntó Karma.

-No-respondio Kazuto

-Verás hace unos días una foto fue captada por unos jugadores-dijo Karma señalando una fotografía.

-Esa es…-

-El juego es propiedad de Rect Progress, es decir la compañía que mi padre dirige junto a Nobuyuki Sugou-dijo Karma señalando otra fotografía.

-Kirigaya-kun, para que Sugou pueda heredar la compañía de mi padre se casará con Asuna en una semana-dijo Karma.

-¿Se casará con ella? Pero eso…-

-Es arreglado, Sugou es un hombre despreciable, verás no se mucho al respecto pero que Asuna este confinada en Alfheim Online no es una coincidencia-dijo Karma.

-Entiendo entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Kazuto comprendiendo la situación.

-Aquí no podemos hablar, es posible que nos vigilen te daré una copia del juego si mi suposición es correcta debería ser compatible con tu Nervegear-respondio Karma.

-Búscame en esta dirección es el lugar donde te esperaré en Alfheim-dijo Karma mostrándole un papel.

-Entiendo, Asuna es muy importante para mí si es por su seguridad o bienestar

haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla-dijo Kazuto.

Hayato que estuvo todo el tiempo callado soltó una leve carcajada.

-Vaya no es muy común que te rías Hayato-dijo Karma.

-Perdone mi descortesia joven amo, no se volvera a repetir-dijo Hayato.

-No tienes por que disculparte, no es muy común escuchar esas cursilerias en la actualidad después de todo-dijo Karma.

-No tienes porque ser tan directo con lo que piensas Akabane-kun-dijo Kazuto ligeramente ofendido.

-Se que amas a mi hermana pero eres muy cursi, cuando alguien habla como tú es ridiculo y dan ganas de reir-dijo Karma con diversión.

-Definitivamente no te entiendo-dijo Kazuto suspirando.

XXxx

25 minutos antes.

Suguha Kirigaya estaba en su habitación mientras marcaba un número de celular, Suguha sonrió y se colocó y después de cambiarse su uniforme se colocó su AmuSphere con cuidado.

-Link Start-

Lyfa abrio los ojos se encontraba en la habitación de una posada sentada en una silla de madera el suelo era igual de madera con una alfombra roja cerca de una cama y la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha daba a un pasillo donde alguien la esperaba recargado en la pared.

Lyfa sonrió y camino en dirección a la puerta abriendola para observar al joven que la miraba.

El joven era un Salamander su traje de combate rojo tenía unos bordes de color negro personalizados en todo el traje su cabello que era de color rojo y estaba crecido hasta la nuca y sus ojos eran de un tono amarillo profundo.

-Hola Hyus-saludo Lyfa amablemente.

-Hola Lyfa, los demás nos están esperando en el punto de reunión-dijo Hyus.

-Entonces no los hagamos esperar-dijo Lyfa.

Hyus camino junto a Lyfa mientras descendían por las escaleras de madera y tras pagar el alquiler se retiraron de la taberna y salieron del lugar y empezaron a caminar por las calles de piedra.

-Por cierto Lyfa ¿Te sirvieron mis clases?-pregunto Hyus.

-Si gracias a ti pude pasar mis exámenes en la escuela, Recon y Rill también estudiaron muy duro espero que les haya ido bien a ellos también-respondio Lyfa.

-Eso espero si no tendremos que recurrir a metodos extremos, la escuela y el estudio también son importantes para alcanzar el exito-dijo Hyus con frialdad.

Lyfa sólo sonrió con nerviosismo originalmente había entrado en Alfheim Online para entender un poco más a su hermano, en los últimos años era bastante distante y retraído con ella y eso le dolía, todavía podía recordar los momentos en que jugaban e niños ya fuera videojuegos o alguno que otro juego que se les ocurría.

Siempre se preguntaba en que momento cambiaron las cosas, todavía podía recordar el momento en que lo vio caminando afuera de su habitación en el hospital buscando a una persona, la primera vez que escucho su nombre no le tomó importancia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo de vez en cuando lo veía llorar en su habitación, y le preocupaba hasta que un día su hermano cambio y empezo a ser más abierto con ella y su familia hace 3 dias cosa que la desconcerto y le hacía querer preguntarle por que se portaba así.

-¿Estás pensando en el?-pregunto Hyus.

-¡Claro que no!-negó Lyfa con un leve sonrojo.

-Eres a veces muy obvia, si no se lo dices te vas arrepentir-dijo Hyus.

-Lo se pero simplemente no puedo-dijo Lyfa mirando hacia abajo.

-Eso suponía, en fin pronto iremos a la mazmorra así que concentrate-dijo Hyus cambiando de tema.

-Lo intentaré Hyus, por cierto tengo una pista sobre quien eres en el mundo real-dijo Lyfa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual es?-pregunto Hyus.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo-respondio Lyfa desafiante.

-Nunca le digo que no a un desafío veamos quien gana esta vez-dijo Hyus sonriendo de forma desafiante.

-¡Hola Lyfa-chan!-saludo Recon acercándose junto a alguien desconocido.

El desconocido era un joven de cabello cparte color morado parecido al de Recon y era un Imp de una estatura igual a la de Lyfa y con una espada corta enfundada y varios cuchillos en las mangas y en varios lugares de su traje.

-Parece que ya llegó nuestro líder y su segunda al mando-dijo el joven esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Rill ha pasado algo de tiempo-saludo Lyfa.

-Eso supongo, llame también a Zariel y a Daken pero parece que no vendrán-dijo Rill.

-Tendré una larga charla con ellos después, hoy iremos a una mazmorra que esta cerca del territorio de los Undine así que hay que ser precavidos-dijo Lyfa.

-Somos el Gremio de Hyaltasad no nos doblegaremos ante nadie y acabaremos con quien se interponga en nuestro camino para alcanzar nuestras metas-dijo Hyus caminando mientras sus compañeros lo seguían.

Lyfa sonrió y volteó hacia atrás pensando en su hermano, ya tendría tiempo sobre meditar si decirle sus sentimientos o no por ahora disfrutaría la tarde con sus amigos.


	3. Lealtad

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 3

Lealtad

Flashback

10 años antes

Shouzou Yuuki caminaba junto a Hayato, se encontraban caminando en el pasillo de una residencia tradicional oriental.

-¿Karma Akabane?-dijo Hayato con curiosidad.

-Es el nombre de mi hijo mayor, lo acogi hace 3 dias cuando su madre falleció-explicó Shouzou Yuuki.

-Entiendo me ocupare del niño Shouzou-sama-dijo Hayato haciendo una leve reverencia.

Llegaron hasta una puerta corrediza y tras deslizarla entraron en una habitacion, dentro de la habitación se encontraba un par de cajas en el suelo, donde se encontraban las pertenencias de un niño y un futon donde se encontraba sentado un niño de cabello rojo con una mirada muerta en los ojos.

El niño volteó a vér a Hayato y sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos, mientras Shouzou Yuuki se retiraba de la habitación.

-Me llamó Hayato Kisaragi, es un honor servirlo Akabane Karma-sama-dijo Hayato haciendo una leve reverencia.

"El día que lo conocí aquel niño estaba roto por dentro al igual que yo"

Fin del flashback.

Karma y Kazuto se encontraban corriendo en un centro comercial huyendo de un par de policías.

-¡De verdad estas loco!-dijo Kazuto corriendo.

-¿Quien volcó el auto y atropelló a un hombre armado?-respondió Karma con burla mientras leía un libro de tamaño considerable.

-!¿De verdad estas leyendo en un momento como este?!-dijo Kazuto alterado.

-No es cualquier libro, es la guía de "Estrategias de Prevencion y Riesgos ¿Qué hacer cuando te asaltan y como evitarlo? por Koro-sensei , a ver... aquí está, si terminas siendo perseguido por la Policía ir a la página 2457 parrafo 70-respondio Karma.

-Si terminaron siendo atacados por un grupo paramilitar y para escapar de ellos tuviste que hacer algo drástico y terminaste siendo perseguido por la policia se tienen que considerar el numero de elementos que los persigan si son uno o dos lea el anexo 456, si son tres o cuatro lea el anexo 457 ambos en la página 4826-dijo Karma.

"¡¿Pero que clase de guia es esa?!" pensó Kazuto.

1 hora antes

Hayato conducía el auto hasta detenerse en cuando el semáforo se puso de color rojo.

-Joven amo ¿No ha notado algo extraño en los ultimos 15 minutos?-pregunto Hayato.

Karma que iba en la parte trasera del auto hablando con Kazuto observó a su mayordomo.

-Cierto no escucho el sonido de otros automóviles-dijo Karma mirando por la ventana.

-Como pensaba, la calle esta cerrada-dijo Hayato.

-Pero si estaba cerrada no nos hubieran dejado pasar-opinó Kazuto.

-A no ser que querían que pasaramos, pero si es ese el caso…-

En ese momento a 50 metros de distancia un escuadrón de 10 sujetos vestidos con un traje paramilitar de color negro apareció frente a ellos haciendo una formación.

-Joven Kirigaya ¿Sabe conducir?-pregunto Hayato.

-No ¿Por que lo pre…-

Hayato se bajo del auto y le hizo una seña mientras el escuadrón les apuntaba con sus armas.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-dijo Kazuto observando a Karma apenas asimilando la situacion.

-El estará bien pasa al asiento del conductor-dijo Karma.

Hayato bajo empuñando un bastónen su mano izquierda y mientras desenvainaba una espada oculta lentamente, los hombres armados empezaron a disparar, en ese instante mientras las balas se dirigían hacia el y a los jóvenes que protegia detrás suyo Hayato Kisaragi empezó a recordar.

Flashback

"Era un día nublado en aquel basurero, en ese sitio sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes y aptos , ese día un niño sin nombre caminaba con un par de comida echada a perder, mientras el niño caminaba, todo sucio y hambriento fue a dejarles la comida a 2 cuerpos inertes en el suelo"

-Mamá, Papa traje algo de comer-dijo el niño poniendo un par de sobras junto a los cuerpos.

"El niño sin nombre se sentó a comer pero poco después vomito mientras los cuerpos de mantenían inmóviles, aquel niño no podia comer algo que no fuera carne humana naciendo como ghoul y siendo criado por un par de humanos a los cuales devoró hizo que su mente se quebrara"

"¿Por que?, ¿Por que?, ¿Por que mate a mis padres?, ¿Por que nací? "

"Todos los días el niño sin nombre se preguntaba lo mismo día tras día aquel niño se cuestionaba su propia existencia maldiciendose y odiandose a si mismo olvido el amor de sus padres y se convirtió en un ser sumamente despiadado"

"Creció así por muchos años, consumía a su propia especie y a los humanos siempre buscando ser el más fuerte creyendo que con eso no volvería a sufrir pero lo que deseaba en el fondo era morir, hasta que un día se encontro con el Shinigami"

"La pelea duro un par de minutos tras un descuido el Shinigami pudo vencerlo, el joven sin nombre estuvo a punto de cumplir su sueño ese día el Shinigami estaba por matarlo pero se detuvo ya que el también estaba herido"

"El tiempo se hizo largo mientras ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, poco después el Shinigami dejo la espada en el suelo y se retiro, el Joven sin nombre se sintió humillado ya que nisiquiera pudo morir como quería había sido completamente derrotado"

"Sin un propósito el joven vivio hasta hacerse adulto caminando sin rumbo fijo, encontro un hogar, haciéndose pasar por su última víctima la cual no poseía identificación ya que era menor de edad vivió una vida normal fue así como nació Hayato Kisaragi"

"Empezó a trabajar para la familia Yuuki haciéndose en un hombre de confianza para Shouzou Yuuki vivió tranquilamente esperando el día en que alguien lo juzgará de vez en cuando comía y depredava sin llamar la atención"

"Tal vez fue una coincidencia o cosa del destino pero Hayato Kisaragi conoció a un niño con el corazón roto igual que el de el, lo irónico era que el niño estaba roto por su causa ya que el ghoul que mató a su madre fue el"

"El niño estaba roto igual que el ambas miradas se cruzaron y Hayato se vio reflejado en aquel niño, haciendo lo que su amo le ordenó Hayato cuidó del niño, lo alimentaba, lo llevaba a la escuela, lo protegía y lo aconsejaba y en ocasiones lo corregia si estaba mal en algo su inicial curiosidad y interés en el niño con el pasar de los años de convirtió en afecto, Hayato Kisaragi sintió algo en su solitario corazón de nuevo"

-Hayato ¿Por que eres amable conmigo?-pregunto Karma Akabane

-Por que Shouzou-sama lo ordeno-respondio Hayato.

"Por que lo decidi"

-Entonces si mi padre te ordenaria deshacerte de mi ¿Lo harías?-cuestionó Karma.

" No lo haría, lo protegeria a costa de mi vida"

-Quien sabe, ¿Por que lo pregunta Joven amo?-respondio Hayato.

-Todos en esta mansión me miran con lástima y pena tu en cambio tenías una mirada similar a la mía cuando nos conocimos, tu nunca sentiste lastima ¿Por que?-dijo Karma.

-Por que éramos iguales Joven amo-respondio Hayato.

-Ya veo gracias-contesto Karma.

-Mi hermana menor esta en coma por mi culpa, por ser tan idiota ella esta atrapada en un mundo en el cual podría morir en cualquier momento, espero que sigas cuidando de nosotros-dijo Karma esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Eres como el padre que nunca tuve-dijo Karma sonriendo por primera vez.

"Hayato se sorprendió por la confesión del joven, y en ese momento recordó a sus padres olvidados y todos los crímenes que cometio y el sentimiento que sentía de niño regreso"

Hayato se arrodilló frente al joven.

-Karma Akabane-sama yo siempre lo protegere-dijo Hayato.

"Hayato sintió felicidad y a lamisma vez arrepentimiento por todas las vidas que arrebato y decidió que nunca traicionaria a Karma Akabane"

-Aun si yo muero siempre velare por usted y lo estare vigilando-dijo Hayato sonriendo.

Fin del Flashback

Las balas no llegaron a impactar en el auto, todas cayeron al suelo partidas por la mitad.

Kazuto se asombró al ver aquel suceso los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que apenas y había podido verlos.

-¡Conduce en reversa!-dijo Karma.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! ¡¿Ni siquiera se que acabó de ver?!-respondio Kazuto apenas asimilando lo que vio.

-Todo esta en la guía presiona lo que yo te diga-dijo Karma.

Los soldados estaban en un estado similar al de Kazuto pero volvieron a cargar y dispararon, Hayato sonrió y corrió a una velocidad precisa cortando cada bala con suma precisión y rapidez, mientras se dirigía se acercaba a ellos cuando las balas se acabaron, Hayato ya estaba en frente de ellos con una mirada llena de frialdad.

Sintiéndose sumamente abrumados por la mirada de su oponente y la forma en la cual llegó hasta estar frente a ellos los hombres de Takaoka se paralizaron por la sorpresa, y ese descuido les costó la vida.

Los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que apenas y se dieron cuenta de que fueron cortados, cuando reaccionaron calleron al suelo mientras Hayato envainaba su espada en el bastón.

Hayato volteó sólo para ver que el auto ya no estaba.

-Cuidese joven amo-dijo Hayato dándose la vuelta.

-Aunque creo que no fue una buena idea darle el volante al joven Kirigaya si sobrevive debo disculparme con el-dijo Hayato caminando hacia adelante.

Próximo capítulo

Determinación

Xxxx

Nota de autor:

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el anterior nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 4

Determinacion

Tokyo 9:30 pm

En una calle cerrada cercana a un parque unas patrullas se encontraban cerrando el paso mientras una ambulancia se llevaba a un hombre armado lesionado y elementos policiales hacían preguntas a testigos cercanos al incidente, los medios de comunicación tomaban fotografías un automóvil volcado sobre un árbol cercano, algo apartados de la multitud un hombre trajeado se encontraba hablando a lo lejos con alguien.

-¡Son sólo unos mocosos Takaoka! ¡¿Como dejaste que se te escaparan?!-gritó Nobuyuki Sugou furioso.

-Tenga paciencia no contábamos con la aparición de cierta criatura…-

-¡No me vengas con excusas! ¡¿Un monstruo que se mueve a Mach 20?! ¡¿De donde demonios salió esa cosa amarilla!?-dijo Sugou furioso.

-¡Hubiera contratado a Miller o al maldito Shinigami!, ¡Cobran demasiado pero son más eficientes!, ¡Escuchame bien Takaoka! ¡Quiero las cabezas de esos mocosos un día antes del día de mi boda! ¡¿Entendiste?!-dijo Sugou.

-Si señor para el día antes de su boda tendrá los cadáveres de esos mocosos-respondioTakaoka.

-Más te vale no fallar de lo contrario dejaré de financiar tu proyecto escolar-dijo Sugou

-De hecho tengo un plan para saber donde podrían estar y ir por ellos mañana en la mañana, pero usted tendra que participar-dijo Takaoka.

Sugou miró a Takaoka por un par de segundos hasta asentir.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Sugou

-Pues verá…-

XXxx

Aula de la Clase E

10:45 pm

Karma se encontraba en el aula platicando junto a Itona y Ritsu.

-Entonces Itona-kun ¿Vives aquí?-pregunto Karma observando a Itona.

Itona estaba acostado en un futon que había sido puesto en el fondo del salón mientras una cobija lo cubría y leía un libro.

-Itona-kun es muy amable aunque tiene el sueño pesado, a veces ronca cuando duerme-dijo Ritsu riendo a través de la pantalla.

Itona se sonrojo levemente y cubrió su rostro con el libro para que no se le notará.

"Así que al pulpo menor le gusta Ritsu, esto es genial esto me da una ventaja" pensó Karma de forma amenazadora sonriendo sadicamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y Koro-sensei entró.

-Karma-kun he preparado algo para que tu y el joven Kirigaya cenen antes de dormir.

-Gracias Koro-sensei-respondio Karma.

-Es un alivio que siguieras las instrucciones de mi guía, aunque me gustaría escuchar la razon por la cual los perseguían elementos policiales y un grupo paramilitar-dijo Koro-sensei.

-Me duele admitirlo pero su enciclopedia fue bastante útil, y en cuanto a la razón se lo diré pero que quede entre los presentes aquí, no quisiera involucrar a Nagisa-kun y a los demas-contesto Karma.

XXxx

Kazuto abrio los ojos se encontraba acostado en un futon tapado con un cobertor y una almohada abajo de su cabeza, el suelo era de madera y pudo observar varios balones y instrumentos deportivos estaban colgados, el lugar de veía algo oscuro y Kazuto suspiro.

"¿Dónde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desmaye cuando crei ver a un monstruo amarillo detrás de mi " pensó Kazuto.

La puerta del almacen se abrio y Karma entró con 2 bandejas de comida y 2 vasos de te verde junto a Itona que entró con una lámpara guiando al pelirojo.

Itona miró a Kazuto con curiosidad pero después desvió la mirada con desinterés.

"Que chico tan extraño ¿Cómo se llamará?" pensó Kazuto.

Itona se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kazuto dejo la lámpara en el suelo retirandose dejando a Kazuto perplejo por ignorarlo.

-¿Ya estas mejor? Te desmayaste cuando viste a mi profesor-dijo Karma.

-¿Cuál profesor?-pregunto Kazuto extrañado.

-El pulpo amarillo-respondio Karma.

-Entonces no lo imaginé, dame un par de minutos en lo que asimilo que acaba de pasar-dijo Kazuto suspirando.

-No se por que te sorprendes tanto estuviste en un mundo casi de fantasía por 2 años ¿Me equivoco?-dijo Karma aproximándose a Kazuto.

Karma le paso una de las bandejas a Kazuto el cual agradeció la comida y prosiguio asimilando la situacion mientras Karma se sentaba junto a el.

-Antes que nada ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Kazuto.

-En el almacen deportivo de la clase E en Kunugigaoka-contesto Karma.

-Ya veo ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Una hora todavia me cuesta creer que te desmayaras-dijo Karma.

-Cualquiera haría eso sí un pulpo parlante aparece detrás suyo-comento Kazuto excusandose.

-Por cierto llame a tu casa y tu madre dijo algo así "¡No hay problema puedes quedarte con el toda la semana! ¡¡Que se diviertan! ¡Suguha tu hermano tiene amigos! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Lo olvide ella también esta ahora en una piyamada! ¡Mis oraciones por fin de cumplieron! ¡Que feliz estoy!", en resumen me perteneces por una semana ¿No te agrada la idea Kirigaya-kun?-pregunto Karma amablemente.

Kazuto no dijo nada sólo sacó una libreta de bolsillo y empezo a anotar algo.

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Karma con curiosidad.

-Lo que me debes, me asegurare de que me pagues con intereses-respondio Kazuto terminando de anotar.

-Ya vas progresando esperaré con ansias ese momento-contesto Karma amenazante.

Ambos se miraron con aparente calma sonriendo mientras un rayo imaginario surgía entre ambos el celular de Karma sonó y el pelirojo observó el número algo sorprendido sólo para después ponerse furioso.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kazuto notando el enojo de su compañero.

-Es una videollamada del número de Asuna-respondio Karma apretando los puños.

-Eso es imposible a no ser que se trate de…-

-De mi padre biológico o su prometido-dijo Karma con cara de pocos amigos.

Karma contestó el teléfono y junto a Kazuto vio la habitación de Asuna atraves de la pantalla de su celular.

"Buenas noches Akabane Karma-kun" saludo Sugou sonriendo con aparente cordialidad.

-¿Que quieres viejo? maquillaje para cubrir tu cara de perdedor-contesto Karma.

"No has cambiado nada mocoso de mierda, y veo que tienes al famoso espadachin negro junto a ti lastima que en el mundo real sólo sirva para besar la suela de mi zapato después de todo sigue vivo gracias a mi que patético se ha de sentir viviendo con una asquerosa familia como la suya" dijo Sugou en tono burlesco.

-¿Por que nos estas llamando de todas formas? dudo que sea para decir cuanto nos aprecias-dijo Karma observando que Kazuto se contuvo para contestar apretando los puños.

"Vengo a desearles una linda noche,ya que será la última que tendran"dijo Sugou amenazante.

"Aunque sabes ¿Qué es gracioso? que toda esta situación se pudo haber evitado de no ser por que arruinaste tu reputación no sólo en la escuela si no también con la familia Yuuki después de todo una rata será una rata"

"Te odie desde que te conocí ¿Cómo era posible que el hijo de una prostituta heredara Recto Progress? Afortunadamente declinaste de forma inmadura y estúpida y ahora me quedaré con la fortuna de tu padre y su compañía además de una linda esposa tengo que agradecerte Akabane"dijo Sugou riendo mientras se acercaba a Asuna para tocar su torso con una mano.

"Estoy ansioso por la boda planeaba matarlos

antes de la boda pero mejor los dejaré vivos para mandarles fotos de mi Luna de Miel"dijo Sugou de manera enfermiza mientras su lengua de acercaba al rostro de la inconciente joven.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi no me importa, pero si le haces algo más te matare pedazo de mierda-contesto Karma con una mirada llena de sed de sangre.

"Entonces ven por mi mocoso"dijo Sugou colgando.

Karma avento el celular y estaba por irse del lugar hasta que Kazuto lo detuvo tomandolo

del brazo derecho con fuerza.

-No intentes detenerme voy a ir a romperle la cara a ese bastardo-dijo Karma.

-Sabes que sólo te está provocando, tienes que concentrarte-dijo Kazuto.

Karma se volteo y vio el rostro ensombrecido

de Kazuto notando la fuerza del agarre y la otra mano apretando el puño, notó que apretaba los dientes.

-A mi también me enferma lo que dijo…pero...si vamos ahora ya no podremos salvarla también estoy furioso pero no podemos ir-dijo Kazuto observando a Karma con intensidad.

Karma pudo ver la frustración y enojo en Kazuto ambos se miraron y permanecieron así un par de minutos.

-Tienes razón no podemos dejarnos llevar por esas tonterías-dijo Karma sonriendo con impotencia.

-Exacto, ya llegará el momento de linchar a ese bastardo por ahora concentremonos en el plan-dijo Kazuto.

Karma se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentado y se volvió a sentar.

-Vamos a cenar la comida se va enfriar-dijo Karma agarrando una de las bandejas con comida.

-Esta bien oye Akabane ¿A que se refería con tu reputación en la escuela?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Estoy en la clase E, eso de alguna forma sólo le dio a mis familiares paternos más motivos para odiarme, aunque con la madre de Asuna

no fue tan grave-respondio Karma mientras Kazuto se sentaba junto a el a comer.

-¿Por que no fue tan grave?-pregunto Kazuto extrañado.

-Es complicado de explicar, tienes una suegra bastante difícil ¿Te interesaria un par de consejos para lidiar con ella?-pregunto Karma.

-Esta bien no me vendría mal-respondio Kazuto interesado.

XXxx

3 horas antes.

Residencia Gakuho 7:45 pm.

-Te vez algo ansioso Asano-kun-dijo Asano Gakuho.

El hijo del director Asano Gakushuu solo suspiro.

-Al menos Madre no esta aqui hoy-dijo Asano.

-Claramente sería incómodo para ti, aunque me pregunto que diria-dijo Gakuho sonriendo.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros-dijo Asano mirando a su padre.

-No le diré nada a tu madre ya que me estaría haciendo muchas preguntas, de todas formas me debes un favor me tengo que ir a la reunión no regresare hasta mañana-dijo Gakuho dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Eres el cuervo negro después de todo

mándale saludos a mi madre-dijo Asano.

El timbre de la puerta sono y el director de Kunugigaoka sonrió.

-Parece que nuestro visitante ya llego-dijo Gakuho caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

Asano se sentó en un sillón y empezó a leer un libro.

-Si te ha estado esperando, esta algo nervioso, bueno debo irme fue un placer conocerte adios-dijo Gakuho desde el pasillo.

"¡Yo no estoy nervioso!"pensó Asano molestó.

La puerta se cerró y se escucharon unos pasos hasta que alguien se presentó ante el.

La persona que lo había venido a visitar vestía una camisa azul chamarra roja y un pantalón negro ademas de que llevaba una mochila donde estaban sus útiles escolares.

-Buenas Noches Suguha Kirigaya-saludo Asano formalmente mirando a Suguha con escepticismo.

-Buenas Noches Asano Gakushuu-saludo Suguha con formalidad observando a Asano con curiosidad.

Próximo capitulo

Amistad

Xxxx

Nota de autor:Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo nos vemos y aprovecho para recomendar que lean Stray Ghouls que es una historia que se ubica en el mismo universo de esta historia.

Por otra parte ¿Vieron el actual capítulo de Sao? Me gusta como están adaptando la novela aunque omitieron un par de detalles pero no es nada grave


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 5

Amistad

Flashback.

Lyfa había sido emboscada por 8 Salamanders, uno de ellos el más joven la observó empuñando su espada en el cuello de ella.

-¡Vamos Hyus! ¡Acaba con ella!-dijo uno de los salamanders.

Hyus miró a Lyfa con una rara sensación en su corazón.

"Nunca había sentido esta opresión en el pecho, y hasta el día de hoy no se que es este sentimiento"

Hyus miro a Lyfa con superioridad, mientras Lyfa lo miraba con enojo y frustración.

Hyus alzó su espada para terminar con su oponente y sonrió.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Cómo averiguaste mi dentidad?-pregunto Asano cerrando su libro.

-No fue sencillo pero me alegra ganarte en otro desafio-respondio Suguha.

-Eres igual de arrogante que en Alfheim Online, no has cambiado en nada-dijo Asano con superioridad.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti-contesto Suguha mirando a Asano de forma retadora.

Ambos se miraron con desafío retandose a ver quien cedia primero hasta que ambos se rieron.

-Bien vamos a estudiar entonces ¿Cómo debería llamarte?-pregunto Asano.

-Llámame por mi nombre yo te llamaré Asano-kun ¿Te parece bien?-dijo Suguha.

-No tengo incoveniente entonces sientate en el otro sillon-dijo Asano.

La residencia de los Gakuho era una casa de 2 pisos en el primer piso se encontraba un pasillo que daba a la entrada de la casa y a la sala compuesta por 3 sillones una mesa y un televisor de plasma a la derecha se encontraba el comedor y la cocina mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba otro pasillo que daba a una biblioteca la cual conducía a unas escaleras donde se encontraban cuatro habitaciones una que era el baño la habitación de Asano, la de sus padres y una para invitados.

Suguha se sentó en un sillón que estaba en frente de donde Asano estaba sentado, sacó de su mochila algunos cuadernos con apuntes además de un par de libros y los puso en la mesa, Asano hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a hacer sus deberes.

Mientras Asano le explicaba algo que ella no entendía Suguha recordó el día que conoció a aquel joven.

Flashback

Lyfa volaba por el cielo de Alfheim Online completamente centrada en su vuelo, era de noche y se detuvo para contemplar la Luna Llena, en ese momento Lyfa sintió una profunda sensación de libertad.

"Así que este es el mundo que Onii-chan ve, es hermoso"pensó Lyfa con tranquilidad sonriendo.

Lyfa aterrizó en la cima de una montaña y se recargo en un árbol contemplando el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas.

"No me había percatado de que en ese momento había otra persona hasta que el me hablo"

-Es bastante impresionante ¿No crees?-dijo un joven que estaba en la otra parte del arbol.

"Era un joven Salamander el se encontraba algo pensativo y parecía querer olvidar algo"

-Si es como estar en otro mundo-respondió Lyfa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el joven.

-Lyfa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Mi nombre es Hyus-respondio Hyus.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Estás poniendo atención?-pregunto Asano.

-Si, gracias por la explicación-respondio Suguha.

-No me agradezcas por algo así deja de hacerlo es incomodo-contesto Asano.

-¿Cómo debería actuar entonces? es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona sin estar conectados en Alftheim Online-respondio Suguha.

-Olvidalo razonar contigo es como razonar

con un animal-dijo Asano con un suspiro.

-Eres incorregible Asano-kun-contesto Suguha.

-¿Que intentas decir con eso?-pregunto Asano.

-Nada, simplemente creo que entiendo por que sigues perdiendo con tu padre en intelecto-respondio Suguha.

-Pues tú no te quedas muy atrás coonsiderando tu atracción incestuosa hacia tu hermano-contesto Asano.

-¿Y se supone que eso es un insulto?-cuestionó Suguha.

-Como vez fue un cumplido-respondio Asano en tono sarcástico.

-Pues gracias yo tambien te aprecio-respondió Suguha en tono de burla.

Ambos se miraron con aparente molestia hasta que Suguha cedió y Asano sonrió triunfante.

Siguieron estudiando por un buen rato, cuando terminaron sus deberes ambos suspiraron.

-¿Por que siempre dejan tarea y trabajos a último minuto?-se cuestionó Suguha.

-Para mi no es ningún reto puedo acabar eso en 15 minutos máximo si me tarde fue por que te estuve ayudando-dijo Asano.

-No todos somos unos prodigios como tu Asano-kun, eres listo y por eso me preocupas-opino Suguha.

-No es necesario que te preocupes además de que a parte de los 6 miembros principales de nuestro gremio tenemos cerca de 30 miembros-dijo Asano confiado.

-Tal vez pero antes te enemistaste con Eugene ya que te negaste a cumplir lo que te ordenó y ahora tenemos al gremio de bandidos Dearg-Dul y su lider Aswang intentando matarnos cada vez que iniciamos sesión-respondio Suguha.

-Sobre eso mañana tomaremos cartas sobre el asunto-contesto Asano.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?, Casi todos los Spriggan son parte de su gremio, nos deben superar bastante en número-respondio Suguha.

-Le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto será fácil vencerlos-dijo Asano confiado.

-Pero no creo que debamos subestimarlos-dijo Suguha.

-Hablar sobre esto no nos lleva a ningún lado ¿Por que no mejor cenamos?-pregunto Asano.

-Esta bien, te ayudare-respondio Suguha.

-De ninguna manera tu eres la invitada yo tengo que preparar la cena ademas no creo que seas buena cocinando-contesto Asano.

-Claro que lo soy y te lo demostrare-respondio Suguha.

-Temo decirte que…-

-¿Acaso es miedo lo que huelo? Las chicas somos mejores cocinando después de todo-dijo Suguha de forma burlona.

-Te equivocas mi género es mejor cocinando-contesto Asano.

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

Ambos se miraron con enemistad hasta que una venita en la sien apareció en ambos.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces que gane el mejor!-dijo Asano

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y empezaron a sacar ingredientes de la alacena cada quien por su lado empezo a hacer algo para el contrario con sólo una intención y esa era pisotear el orgullo de su oponente.

"Ya verás esta la ganó yo" pensaron ambos.

Mientras ambos cocinaban Suguha recordó ese día.

Flasback

"Lyfa y Hyus empezaron a reunirse en aquel árbol con más frecuencia normalmente terminaban peleando verbalmente pero muy en el fondo disfrutaban de aquellas conversaciones, hasta que un día Lyfa fue emboscada"

Hyus la miraba con superioridad sonriendo mientras sus compañeros lo alentaban para que acabara con ella.

"¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?! Recon tenía razón no debi hablar con el" pensó Lyfa con frustración.

Hyus alzó su espada y Lyfa cerró los ojos no queriendo ver el rostro del que consideraba un amigo.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó en lugar de eso un grito de uno de los Salamander se escucho, Lyfa abrio los ojos y vio como uno de los ocho Salamanders se desvanecia, Hyus uso su espada y partió por la mitad a otro mientras los otros alcanzaron a reaccionar y lo atacaron.

Lyfa que apenas asimilaba lo que vio se quedó por un momento sin hacer nada hasta que molesta de levantó y ayudó a Hyus a pelear transcurridos un par de minutos sólo quedaba un Salamander.

-Dile a Eugene que no me interesa ser el número 2 a partir de hoy haré mi propio gremio, si interfiere lo eliminare-dijo Hyus empuñando su espada frente al Salamander el cual se fue huyendo.

Lyfa se sorprendió y por un momento no supo que decir.

-¿Porqué me ayudaste?-pregunto Lyfa no entendiendo las acciones de Hyus.

Hyus se volteó y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque somos amigos-respondio Hyus.

Lyfa no supo que decir así que sólo emitió una leve carcajada.

-¡No te rías!, ¡Ahora me debes un favor! ¡Te uniras a mi gremio! ¿Entendido?-dijo Hyus molestó.

-De acuerdo hagamos un gremio juntos-respondio Lyfa sonriendo extendiendo la mano.

Fin del flashback.

Asano se encontraba con Suguha en la mesa ambos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo cuando acabaron Asano recogieron la platos y los pusieron en el fregadero que estaba junto a la estufa.

-No cocinas mal-comentó Suguha.

-Tu tampoco-respondio Asano.

-Asano-kun ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba mi hermano?-pregunto Suguha.

-Si lo recuerdo me reí por que pensé que estabas bromeando-respondio Asano.

-Finalmente lo he decidido le diré como me siento-dijo Suguha.

-Pues bien por ti, te felicito-dijo Asano.

-Incluso si no me corresponde, es algo que tengo que hacer, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-pregunto Suguha.

Asano dudo en responder y por un momento volvió a sentir algo.

-De acuerdo, así me deberías un favor-respondio Asano.

-Gracias Asano-kun, de verdad eres un amigo en el que puedo confiar-respondio Suguha sonriendo.

"Esta opresión en el pecho otra vez, ¡Maldición! ¿Por que me siento inconforme?"pensó Asano.

-Entonces empezemos mañana a discutir como se lo diras, la habitación de invitados esta arriba deja tus cosas ahí-dijo Suguha.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la casa de los Gakuho 2 personas de encontraban en la azotea.

-Crecen tan rápido ¿No lo crees Cuervo Negro?-dijo una voz femenina mientras observaba a su acompañante.

El director de Kunugigaoka Asano Gakuho sonrió.

-Asano-kun intuye que es lo que siente pero se niega a aceptarlo por nuestra naturaleza y tal vez por orgullo-dijo el director mientras se ponía una máscara de Cuervo Negro.

-Es bueno que nos hayamos quedado a vigilar a nuestro hijo por si algo salía mal pero parece que nos preocupamos por nada-dijo la mujer poniendose una capucha.

-Sólo querías ver si pasaba otra cosa Eto, ya vámonos antes de que Tatara o Noro vengan a buscarnos-dijo Asano con objetividad retirandose.

-Eres demasiado aburrido, no me importaría ser abuela ¿Sabes?-dijo Eto sonriendo.

-Definitivamente no tienes remedio ya vámonos-dijo Gakuho.

En el baño de la casa Asano se encontraba vomitando poco después jaló la palanca del baño y se recargo en la pared.

-Maldición otro poco más y vomitaba frente a ella-dijo Asano.

"Cada vez que la veo sonreír siento esta opresión en el pecho, es molesto, muy molesto, aunque agradable"pensó Asano.

-Si fuera humano, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes-dijo Asano.

-Pero hasta ahora no me he arrepentido de nada, solo espero no arrepentirme de ayudarte-dijo Asano sentándose en el suelo.

Avance del próximo capítulo

XXxx

-¡Huye Yui!-dijo Kirito

Kirito intento ir tras quienes perseguían a su hija pero fue detenido por un cuchillo que impacto en su hombro.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar-dijo Rill lanzando otro cuchillo.

Xxx

-¿Segura que es buena idea pedir ayuda a ese Slyph Sakuya-sama?-preguntó un guardián Slyph.

-Si después de todo es el más fuerte de nuestro territorio--dijo Sakuya.

XXxxx

Próximo capítulo

Kirito vs Rill

XXxxx

Nota de autor:Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos nos vemos, en cuanto la situación de Asano siendo un ghoul es algo trancisivo ya que tendrá más impacto en el futuro y en cuanto a la relación del director de Kunugigaoka con Eto (Ship fumado cortesía de una buena dosis de Jojos y Kishidrogas) lo explicare en Stray Ghouls ya que al ser una historia que ocurre en el mismo universo algunas situaciones que sean mencionadas aquí

como la de Touka como exalumna en Kunugigaoka y Yanagisawa como profesor en la clase E tendran importancia a futuro cuando ambas historias se cruzen por otra parte el ship de KarmaxShino/Sinón ocurrirá hasta el arco de Gun Gale creo que era algo obvio pero sentía que debia decirlo nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	6. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 6

Kirito vs Rill

Kirito caminaba con su apariencia de Spriggan por un bosque junto a Yui que era un pixie, mientras conversaban tras no haberse visto en un largo tiempo eran completamente ajenos a la situación que se desenvolvia en aquel bosque.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a ver a mi tío?-pregunto Yui.

-Si acordamos un punto de reunión en Alftheim Online, sus deducciones se confirmaron cuando entre así que estára algo ansioso de conocerte-dijo Kirito.

-Entiendo ¿Cómo se verá?-se preguntó Yui emocionada de conocer al hermano de su madre.

"Mientras caminaban Kirito sintió que algo se acercaba, era algo que había sentido antes mientras estuvo peleando en SAO, lo que Kirito en ese momento sintio fue…"

-Yui quédate atrás-ordenó Kirito alterado.

Yui obedeció y se quedó atrás de su padre ella también había sentido una extraña sensación.

Una flecha salió disparada la cual rozó el hombro derecho de Yui.

-¡Maldición! ¡Huye Yui!-gritó Kirito.

Yui obedeció y huyó volando mientras 3 arqueros y 2 espadachines con una armadura morada aparecieron volando.

Kirito intento perseguir a quienes amenazaban a su hija.

"¡No he probado los controles de vuelo pero tengo que hacerlo! ¡No quiero volver a perderla!"pensó Kirito recordando lo ocurrido en SAO.

En ese momento un cuchillo se clavó en su hombro.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar-dijo Rill con amabilidad.

"Una profunda sed de sangre"

Xxx

1 hora antes.

2 personas de encontraban caminando hacia una montaña donde varios guerreros de encontraban reunidos, el primero era un Undine de cabello azul largo con un traje blanco con una espada y un escudo puestos en su espalda mientras su compañero era un Cait Sith de un color negro personalizado y un arco con flechas y un cabello negro cubriendo sus ojos.

Caminaron hasta presentarse en el centro de la multitud donde había una mesa, en donde Hyus,Lyfa,Recon y Rill estaban sentados.

-Al fin llegan Zariel, Daken-dijo Hyus.

El undine sonrió y se sentó junto a Lyfa.

-Oye ¿Lyfa quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto Zariel sonriendo.

-No y si sigues insistiendo te voy a partir por la mitad mujeriego-contesto Lyfa en tono cortante.

-Vamos si hasta te di mi número de celular y te mandé una foto mía-rogó Zariel.

-Ya deberías rendirte Zariel, Lyfa ya dio su respuesta-dijo Daken bostezando.

-Eres un aburrido, para ti es fácil decirlo por que ya tienes a Rinka-dijo Zariel de forma infantil.

-Rinka y yo sólo somos compañeros-contesto Daken.

-Como sea, ¿Por que estamos reunidos hoy Lyfa-chan?-pregunto Recon.

-Que te lo explique nuestro líder-respondio Lyfa.

-Verán mis estimados compañeros, durante los ultimos 2 meses surgió un gremio de bandidos que se dedica a robar items de otros jugadores y causar disturbios que afectan a varios jugadores, a ese gremio se le conoce como Dearg-Dul, gremio con el cual hemos tenido varias riñas-dijo Hyus.

-El gremio de cazadores de Hyaltasad consiste en hacer casi cualquier trabajo para obtener dinero, y varios de nuestros clientes han solicitado que eliminemos al gremio liderado por Aswang y sus 2 manos derechas conocidas como Argo y Lux, esta es una petición que viene directamente de la líder de los Cait Sith así que es una oferta que no podemos rechazar-dijo Hyus.

-En resumen estamos aquí para acabar de una vez por todas con ellos, eso suena interesante ¿Qué opinas Rill?-pregunto Zariel.

-Primero que nada ¿Por que la líder de los Cait Sith nos está contratando?-pregunto Rill.

-Dentro de unos días ella y Sakuya-sama la líder de los Sylph se reuniran y de acuerdo con la información que Sigurd nos dio Eugene y Aswang se han aliado para acabar con ellas con ayuda de un Sylph del grupo de Sakuya-respondio Lyfa.

-Entonces cuentan con un traidor en sus filas y 2 tropas enteras de jugadores están esperando a emboscarlas, parece una táctica que Aswang usaría-dijo Daken.

-El plan es simple tenemos que atacar el territorio de los Spriggan antes de que se reúnan con Eugene cerca de las ruinas donde están hay un bosque así que cada uno de nosotros estará esperando en diversos puntos para interceptarlos y eliminarlos-dijo Hyus.

-Pero hay algunos Spriggan que no son parte del gremio ¿Cómo sabremos a quien atacar?-pregunto Recon.

-Por lo general ellos llevan pixies programados por el mismo Aswang para comunicarse entre ellos y moverse más eficientemente a la hora de atacar a sus víctimas, si hay un spriggan con un pixie los eliminamos-respondio Zariel.

-Tiene lógica, pero deberíamos matar primero a los pixies eso les impedirá cualquier envío de información y nos falicitara el acabar con ellos-opino Daken.

-Entonces nos dividiremos Rill tu estarás a cargo del equipo de los Imp-dijo Hyus.

Rill asintió y se paró mientras 5 Imp con armadura se apuntaban con el.

-Zariel tu lideraras el escuadrón de los Undine-dijo Hyus.

-A sus órdenes jefe-dijo Zariel parandose mientras llamaba a su equipo los cuales eran cinco espadachines Undine.

-Recon estas a cargo de los Cait Sith-dijo Hyus.

-¡Juro que no le fallare lider!-dijo Recon decidido.

Un grupo de cinco también se integró con el y Hyus sonrió.

-Bien ustedes y sus respectivos grupos estarán esperando en el bosque, lo más probable es que ellos entren por el Este del bosque que es donde esta su territorio los rodearan por Oeste,Sur y Norte-dijo Hyus.

-Los que hayan escapado y hayan llegado al final del bosque serán eliminados por Daken y su escuadrón de arqueros Pooka-ordeno Hyus.

-Y en cuanto al escuadrón de Sylph y Salamanders que serán liderados por mi y Lyfa nos encargaremos del Líder y de sus 2 manos derechas, los cuales posiblemente se encuentren en las ruinas donde los Spriggan guardan lo que roban, tienen sus órdenes y posiciones ahora vayan-dijo Hyus.

Todos los mencionados asintieron y despegaron usando sus alas para ponerse en sus posiciones.

XXxx

"Hyus tenia razon, es alguien bastante listo me recuerda a veces a cierta persona" pensó Rill sonriendo.

Kirito se tambaleo levemente pero recuperó el equilibrio, mientras Rill corría hacia el desenvainando su espada corta lanzando un ataque, que Kirito bloqueó con algo de dificultad por su hombro herido.

Rill se dezplazo hacia atrás evitando una estocada que su oponente le dio la cual rozó su mejilla derecha haciendo un leve corte en su rostro.

Rill soltó su espada y con su pierna la pateo, Kirito se sorprendió y bloqueo la espada proyectada hacia el pero en ese momento Rill lanzó 2 cuchillos que tuvo que esquivar saltando hacia la derecha, Rill recogió su espada y lanzó varios ataques que Kirito bloqueó con algo de dificultad.

"Es fuerte, pero si no lo derrotó no podre ir detrás de Yui ¡Maldicion!"pensó Kirito.

Kirito bloqueó otro ataque haciendo un movimiento vertical con su espada, el arma de su oponente salió disparada hacia arriba ya que Rill la soltó de nuevo, Kirito lanzó un corte horizontal que hirió levemente a su oponente en el pecho el cual lanzó 2 cuchillos al mismo tiempo que se desplazaba hacia atrás.

Los 2 cuchillos se clavaron en las piernas de Kirito, por lo cual se molestó.

-Eres bueno peleando no eres como los otros Spriggan con los que he peleado-dijo Rill con tranquilidad.

-Guarda los cumplidos para después, nisiquiera se como puedes estar tan tranquilo con tremenda sed de sangre-contesto Kirito.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Una persona me dijo que tengo un talento natural para el asesinato, entre a este juego para practicar y cultivar ese talento después de todo estoy en un aula de asesinato-respondio Rill con amabilidad.

"¿Aula de asesinato? Ahora que lo pienso escuché algo similar de Akabane... sed de sangre...podría ser..."pensó Kirito.

Rill volvió a tomar su espada que estaba tirada en el suelo y volvió atacar a Kirito, lanzando tres ataques continuos que Kirito bloqueo retrocediendo,en la última estocada que Rill lanzó Kirito aprovechó que las espadas chocaran y deslizó la suya hacia abajo la espada de Rill se deslizó y le hirió levemente el rostro, Kirito hizo un movimiento horizontal con sus dos manos hacia arriba con su espada y después hizo un corte hacia abajo que eliminó por completo a su oponente.

Mientras se desvanecia Rill sonrió.

-Fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo-dijo Rill sonriendo desvaneciendose por completo.

Kirito suspiro y tuvo que clavar su espada en el suelo para no caerse.

-Me gustaría descansar pero no hay tiempo tengo que salvar a Yui-dijo Kirito.

Kirito empezó a correr por el bosque a pesar de que sus piernas se sintieran pesadas por tener dos cuchillos clavados en ellas, sería una suerte si lograba encontrar a Yui y salir con vida de ahí ya que su vida bajaba lentamente.

XXxx

En su habitación Shiota Nagisa se encontraba observando su AmuSphere sentado en la cama.

-Fui derrotado-dijo Nagisa suspirando.

-Espero que a los demás les este llendo bien, Kirito parecia muy preocupado por la pixie mientras peleabamos-dijo Nagisa.

-Espero no haberme equivocado-dijo Nagisa parandose de su cama.

Nagisa tomó su celular marco un número y hizo una llamada.

-Hola Gogol-san, ¿Esta ocupado?-pregunto Nagisa.

-Que bueno quería pedirle un par de consejos-dijo Nagisa alegre.

-Si, ire enseguida-dijo Nagisa colgando.

XXxx

Territorio Sylph.

-¿Sakuya-sana esta segura de solicitar ayuda a ese jugador?-pregunto Sigurd.

-El es el espadachin más fuerte de los Sylph, nisiquiera Lyfa y tu juntos podrían vencerlo ¿Me equivoco?-dijo Sakuya caminando por un sendero siendo escoltada por Sigurd y una cuadrilla de guardianes Sylph.

Sigurd que se sintió molesto sólo asintió.

"Ya verás cuando te atraviese con mi espada vieja bruja"pensó Sigurd.

"El espadachin y posiblemente el guerrero más fuerte de los Sylph conocido como el destello esmeralda Ithnam, es alguien difícil de tratar aunque sería un excelente chivo expiatorio"pensó Sigurd sonriendo.

Sakuya siguió caminando hasta las afueras del territorio de los Sylph donde se desprendía una costa con vista al mar se divisaba una cabaña de madera de la cual un individuo salía.

-Pero a que debo el honor de esta visita Sakuya-san, Sigurd-chan-dijo el desconocido con un leve tono burlesco.

El mencionado vestía una capa verde oscura y un traje que hacia juego con la capa tenía unas rodilleras de plata además de unas hombreras del mismo metal en su capa y un estampado dorado en algunas partes del traje y unas botas y guantes metálicos mientras un florete con una empuñadura dorada se veía y resaltaba bastante, su cabello amarillo y lacio y unos ojos verdes más una sonrisa burlesca que adornaban su rostro y su complexión esbelta lo hacían verse como un joven arrogante.

-Pronto habrá una reunión con los Cait Sith ¿Te interesaría acompañarnos Ithnam?-pregunto Sigurd.

-No pareces muy alegre de verme Sigurd-chan ¿Es por que te gane en el torneo? Pero no te preocupes al menos eres el segundo, espera tampoco lo eres esa es Lyfa parece que tendrás que conformarte con ser el tercero siempre Sigurd-chan-dijo Ithnam menospreciando a Sigurd.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" pensó Sigurd molesto.

-Es suficiente, Ithnam escuche que Hyus el líder de Hyaltasad estará ahí ¿Te interesa ahora?-pregunto Sakuya.

-Pero claro que me interesa si Hyus-kun estará entonces yo también-respondio Ithnam.

-Entonces no se diga más vámonos-dijo Sigurd.

"Sólo espera y veras te regresare todo lo que me has hecho mocoso"pensó Sigurd.

Avance del próximo capítulo

XXxx

Yui despertó estaba acostada en una cama mientras alguien la observaba

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Yui.

-Me llamó Ritsu, seamos amigas Yui-chan-respondio Ritsu extendiendo su mano.

XXxx

-Veo que eres tan descuidado como siempre Aswang-dijo Eugene.

-Y usted tan serio como de costumbre Eugene-san-dijo Aswang haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Disculpe pero ¿Le molestaría tener un duelo conmigo?-pregunto Aswang educadamente.

Próximo capítulo de Red Online

Alianza y Conspiración

Nota de autor:Y ahí está otro capítulo de esta historia espero que les este gustando como va la historia, creo que no hace falta mencionar que Ithnam es Karma, y cuales son las identidades de los demás miembros del gremio de Hyaltasad que es el gremio que lidera Asano el cual quise poner como interés amoroso de Suguha, yo nunca entendí por que le dan tanto Ship al prota si al final sólo se va quedar con una, cosa que si me irrita un poco, me sentí un poco mal por Suguha/Lyfa, después por Shino/Sinon y después con Alice, aunque ahí más que sentir lástima fue furia ya que matar a Eugeo sólo para darle una Waifu más a Kirito me pareció un despropósito argumental, creo que con sólo matar a Cardinal y Charlotte bastaba y en cuanto a la muerte de Shasta,Eldrie y Lipia pues están bien pero creo que tenían más potencial como personajes, en fin si Suguha si tendrá un romance con mi husbando preferido de Assassination Classroom pero se dará dando poco a poco con Shino y Karma también todo a su debido tiempo por mi parte eso es todo nos vemos la siguiente semana.


	7. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 7

Alianza y Conspiración

Kirito acababa de derrotar a 3 Undine,algo cansado observando como se fragmentaban y desaparecían, su barra de HP había bajado drásticamente a causa de las heridas provocadas por los últimos combates que habia tenido, aunque quisiera descansar no podía, tenía que encontrar a Yui.

Un Undine se levantó algo cansado también por pelear y con una reducida cantidad de vida, tenía varios rasguños y empuñando su escudo y espada sonrió.

-Esto aun no termina Spriggan-dijo Zariel.

-No tengo tiempo para ti, debo irme-dijo Kirito.

-Sólo es un pixie, es un simple programa artificial que utilizan para espiar y atacar a otros jugadores ¿Por que te importa tanto?-pregunto Zariel.

-No se de que me estas hablando, Yui es alguien importante para mi y sólo por eso estoy aquí en este juego apartate -respondio Kirito.

-No pareces ser un bandido, pero nunca me fio de mis enemigos, podré ser un idiota y un mujeriego…pero incluso yo tengo dignidad, la mayoría de integrantes de tu gremio, son despreciables, su líder y sus 2 compañeras los utilizan como piezas desechables de ajedrez y siguen sus órdenes sabiendolo,pareces ser un buen tipo así que te contaré algo curioso antes de que te derrote en mi clase hay una IA con la cual convivimos pero es muy diferente a los pixies que utilizan-dijo Zariel.

-¿Una IA? ¿Acaso eres de la clase E?-pregunto Kirito.

Zariel se sorprendio

-¿Cómo sabes de la clase E y de Ritsu?-pregunto Zariel desconcertado.

-Así que se llama Ritsu, Akabane me hablo algunas cosas de sus compañeros de clase, dijiste que eras un mujeriego ¿Eres Hiroto Maehara?-dijo Kirito.

-Si ¿Conoces a Karma?-pregunto Zariel.

-Si es… un amigo-respondio Kirito.

XXxx

Lyfa y Hyus caminaban por unas ruinas antiguas junto a 5 salamanders y Sylph respectivamente, el lugar era bastante sombrío, mientras recorrían un pasillo totalmente oscuro en su totalidad y tenuemente iluminados por un objeto similar a una lámpara avanzaban con cuidado para no toparse con una desagradable sorpresa.

-El territorio de los Spriggan es bastante espeluznante, no se como pueden vivir aquí-dijo Lyfa.

-Eso parece, desde que entramos a estas ruinas, se siente una presión abrumadora-dijo Hyus.

-No se separen chicos podria ser peligroso-dijo Lyfa.

Sus acompañantes asintieron algo tensos, mientras ambos grupos caminaban,siendo guiados por sus líderes, la mayoría de ellos habían sido reclutados, por medio de un método bastante curioso ideado por Hyus y Lyfa colaborativamente habían logrado hacer que varias razas convergieran en conjunto cuando antes nisiquiera se soportaban, cada integrante del gremio pensaba de forma diferente unos le atribuían el éxito del gremio a Hyus y otros a Lyfa, y una muy reducida cantidad lo atribuía a ambos ya que ambos complementaban sus defectos o debilidades, en cuanto a otros líderes como Rill y Daken apuntaban lo contrario ya que tanto el líder como su segundo al mando eran bastante diferentes debido a que nadie conocía la identidad del líder en la vida real y medio gremio conocía la identidad de Lyfa.

Siguieron caminando hasta dar vuelta hacia la derecha.

-¿Sabes? Es muy extraño nadie nos ha atacado desde que entramos aquí-dijo Lyfa.

-Es verdad, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que veníamos y se reunieron en puntos que puedan tener ventaja al pelear, después de todo cuentan con la ventaja de conocer su territorio-dijo Hyus.

-Si Aswang esta aquí entonces será difícil salir de aquí con vida, te dije que no lo subestimaras-dijo Lyfa.

-No lo estoy subestimando enfrentarse a el es como enfrentar a mi padre, quiero derrotarlo por que me recuerda a él-dijo Hyus.

-Tu padre no parece alguien molesto, fue muy amable conmigo cuando fui a tu casa-respondio Lyfa.

-Eso lo hizo por conveniencia, no sabes lo despiadado que puede llegar a ser-dijo Hyus.

-Pues tú tampoco eres un santo como para andar despotricando contra tu padre como si fuera lo peor del mundo, desde mi punto de vista eres igual a el en algunos aspectos-comento Lyfa.

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si ya admitelo ególatra!-

-¡Que no! ¡Tu admitelo mocosa incestuosa!-

Un estruendo empezó a sonar y el suelo empezó a temblar haciendo que el suelo cambiará y se transformara en una rampa resbaladiza que hizo que todos cayeran mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo hasta varios minutos después Lyfa cayó en el suelo.

Cuando se levantó vio que no había nadie con ella, el lugar era un gran salón de piedra iluminado tenuemente con antorchas.

-Debimos de ser separados individualmente maldición esto me pone a mi y a los demás en desventaja-dijo Lyfa.

En el centro de dicho lugar tres spriggan parecían esperarla listos para empezar un combate.

XXxx

En una meseta cercana al bosque Daken y su escuadrón de arqueros se encontraban hablando con Recon.

-¿Una trampa?-pregunto Daken.

-Acabo de confirmarlo, le sacamos información a uno de los spriggan con el que me enfrente-dijo Recon alterado lleno de heridas y cortes superficiales.

-¡Aswang, jamás estuvo aquí!-dijo Recon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces el líder y Lyfa…-

-¡Serán eliminados! ¡Estan justo donde el líder de los Spriggan quiere!-dijo Recon alterado.

-¡Rill y su equipo fueron derrotados y perdí a la mitad de mi grupo! ¡El equipo de Zariel también cayó! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-pregunto Recon alterado.

"Maldicion subestimamos al enemigo esto será un problema" pensó Daken.

-Todavía estoy vivo saben-dijo Zariel caminando junto a Kirito.

Ambos se veían agotados apoyándose el uno al otro para caminar su HP era solamente de 10 y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Que están esperando? Curenlos de inmediato-dijo Daken a sus subordinados.

Al ver a Kirito dudaron un poco pero hicieron caso a sus ordenes y empezaron a sacar items curativos de su inventario.

"Pero si Aswang nunca estuvo aquí ¿En donde esta?'' penso Daken.

XXxx

Yui abrió los ojos, lo último que recordaba era que había sido atacada por un grupo de Imp que casi la matan poco después había caído en un río y después ya no recordaba nada.

Se levantó y notó que la habían curado y la habían regresado a su tamaño normal.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Yui con curiosidad estaba en una casa con un techo de paja y paredes de piedra y un suelo de madera.

Estaba en una cama sencilla y vio un par de muebles y una ventana que daba la vista afuera.

La puerta se abrio y un joven leprechaun con 2 minihachas en su espalda entró siendo empujado por unas manos femeninas.

-Te dije que estoy ocupado haciendo encargos con mi hermana Lisbeth Ritsu-dijo el joven algo molesto.

-No seas tímido Itona-kun además tu hermana mayor te dio permiso para venir conmigo a mi casa-dijo Ritsu detrás de Itona.

-Esa entrometida me las pagará…-dijo Itona molesto.

Itona entró molesto y Yui vio a Ritsu usando la apariencia de una Imp la cual combinaba con su cabello morado, y una espada enfundada en la cintura.

Yui observó a Ritsu y Ritsu a Yui, ambas se quedaron mirando, para cualquiera eso le parecería un poco extraño ya ir de quedaron mirando fijamente como si estuvieran analizandose, Itona que de inmediato lo noto se recargo en la pared y contemplo la escena interesado.

-Eres igual a mi, eres una IA-dijo Yui algo sorprendida

-Exacto somos iguales ¿Te llamas Yui?-pregunto Ritsu gentilmente.

-Si, gracias por salvarme, me separe de mi Papa y no se donde estoy, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo que irme-dijo Yui levantándose.

-Entonces te ayudaremos a buscar a tu padre, Itona-kun llama a nuestra líder-dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que llame a Yuuki y a los demás? ¿Es en serio?-pregunto Itona.

-Nunca había visto a otra IA quiero ayudarla y parece preocupada-respondio Ritsu.

-Se que es repentino pero seamos amigas Yui-chan-dijo Ritsu sonriendo extendiendo su mano.

-Si seamos amigas-respondio Yui sonriendo estrechandole la mano a Ritsu.

"Todo este tiempo pensaba que era la única IA, el mundo es muy grande ya sea en la Red o la realidad" pensó Yui alegre por saber que no era la única IA que existía.

-Bien el gremio Sleeping Knights te ayudará a encontrar a tu padre Yui-chan-dijo Ritsu.

XXxx

Cerca del territorio de los Salamanders una carreta cargada de paja era conducida por un jinete y un caballo que avanzaba a paso lento , mientras otro dormía acostado otros tres jinetes custodiaban la carreta y detrás un grupo de 40 Spriggan iban a pie.

El joven Spriggan que estaba acostado en el montón de paja vestía un peculiar traje negro similar al traje del espadachin negro la diferencia radicaba en que a pesar de su cabello negro que también era corto su arma era un tridente que estaba a su lado cubierto por una peculiar funda, su traje era más oscuro y con bordes rojos ademas de unos guantes que llevaban una estrella roja estampada sus ojos grises expresaban un gran aburrimiento.

El joven bostezo y miro hacia el cielo.

-Oye Klein ¿Ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto el joven.

Klein vestía un traje similar al que usaba en Aincrad solo que ahora era de un color negro al igual que sus armas y su cabello negro símbolo de que ahora era un spriggan.

Klein suspiro antes de hablar.

-Si Aswang ya vamos a llegar se puede ver el territorio de los Salamander desde aqui-dijo Klein.

-¿Que opinas Argo?-pregunto Aswang.

-Lo mismo que usted jefe-respondió Argo.

-¡Que increíble anécdota Agil-san! ¡Cuéntame más sobre el espadachin negro!-dijo una joven de cabello negro emocionada.

Ágil que también era ahora un Spriggan sonrió.

-Esta bien Lux-chan te contaré como el héroe de Aincrad me pidió consejos románticos para impresionar a Asuna el destello en una cita-respondio Ágil.

Lux se emocionó y empezó a escuchar atenta.

Una carcajada de escucho de Aswang.

-Realmente admiras a ese tal Kirito Lux, ¿Sabes? Has hecho que me interese un poco en el me gustaría enfrentarlo-dijo Aswang.

-¿Un enfrentamiento entre Kirito y tu? Sin duda sería algo digno de ver-comento Argo.

-Entonces lo pondré en mi agenda chicos, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea ¿Saben? Para hacer mas interesantes las cosas ¿Por que no apuestan el resultado del combate?-pregunto Aswang.

-¡Yo creo que ganaría el espadachin negro! ¡Apuesto la mitad de mis tesoros a favor de Kirito!-dijo Lux con entusiasmo.

-Las habilidades del jefe son muy problematicas además de que tiende a estudiar a su oponente mientras pelea, apuesto mi mitad de tesoros a la victoria de Aswang-dijo Argo.

-Kirito y el líder enfrentándose, ambos son fuertes, apuesto mi mitad a un empate-dijo Klein.

-Yo también apuesto a un empate-opino Ágil.

-Es una pena que Isogai no pueda venir pero comprendo que este ocupado y en cuanto a los otros 2, espero que estén haciendo su

trabajo en Yokohama-dijo Aswang.

-Por cierto jefe ¿Cómo se anticipó a la estrategia de Hyus?-pregunto Lux.

-Eso fue gracias a las enseñanzas de mi tío-respondio Aswang.

-Primero empieza por conocer y estudiar a tu oponente, Hyus es alguien fuerte y sumamente inteligente podrías considerarlo un prodigio, cuando ingrese a Alftheim y vi el éxito del gremio de Hyaltasad supe que el sería una piedra en mi zapato desde el principio-dijo Aswang.

-Investigaba sus debilidades y su más grande debilidad es su egocentrismo y arrogancia, mientras formaba el gremio de bandidos y tomaba poco a poco el poder en el territorio de los Spriggan empeze por repartir falsa información utilizando a los pixies y a los Spriggan más débiles, considerando los métodos de Hyus asumiría que los Spriggan nos moviamos utilizando pixies para recopilar información y saber cuando atacar a los jugadores-dijo Aswang.

-Entonces sabías que Hyus capturaria miembros del gremio y los haría hablar para saber nuestra alianza con Eugene y Sigurd y al mismo tiempo para ocultar tu alianza con Ithnam y los Sleeping Knights-dijo Klein.

-Exactamente, nuestra base real nunca estuvo en las ruinas del territorio de los Spriggan pese que ahora soy el líder de estos, ya que no controló la mayoría como piensan nuestros enemigos si no que los controló a todos si se encuentran con un Spriggan que no lleva un pixie no asumirán que son enemigos, traer sólo conmigo a los más fuertes y nunca llamar a los más débiles, sólo utilizandolos con uno falso a distancia que esta por ahí en las ruinas en cuanto lo toquen, los items que robamos del calabozo activaran un veneno especial programado por mi tio, los reguladores de dolor de ALO desaparecerán y Hyus y su linda mano derecha experimentarán un dolor horrible que les dejará secuelas en el mundo real mientras mueren en el juego y sus avatares así como todas sus estadísticas en ALO desaparecerán, podrán ponerse el mismo nombre empezando desde 0, si es que sus padres no les quitan sus AmuSphere después de quedar con semejante daño-dijo Aswang.

-Eres demasiado aterrador y despiadado pero fue por eso que me uni a tu grupo-dijo Klein.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido Klein, después de todo la gracia es destrozar a tu enemigo poco a poco-dijo Aswang bostezando.

-Incluso dejaste que alguien conociera a medias el plan para que los demás miembros de Hyaltasad vayan a intentar salvar a su líder, aunque independientemente de si llegan a tiempo o no eso no cambiara el resultado-dijo Ágil.

-Tal y como lo planee, ahora sólo falta medir la fuerza de Eugene-dijo Aswang.

Les tomó unas 2 horas llegar por fin a la entrada del territorio de los Salamander donde el general Salamander Eugene los esperaba junto a varios soldados.

-Es hora Aswang-dijo Klein.

El mencionado no contesto ya que se había dormido, Argo suspiro y le hecho una cubeta de agua fría a su líder.

Aswang se despertó y bajo de la carreta pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, se levantó instantáneamente y saludo a Eugene con familiaridad.

-Pareces tan distraído como siempre Aswang-dijo Eugene.

-Y usted tan serio como siempre Eugene-san-dijo Aswang haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Disculpe pero ¿Le molestaría tener un duelo conmigo?-dijo Aswang de forma educada.

XXxx

Próximo capítulo

Eugene vs Aswang.

Nota dé autor:¿Por que Klein y Ágil son raza spriggan y están con un desconocido? ¿Por que Yuuki y los demás están tan temprano en la historia y cual es su relación con Itona, Ritsu y Aswang? ¿Hasta cuando nuestros héroes confrontaran a Oberon y salvarán a Asuna? Todas estas preguntas serán contadas en su momento conforme vaya avanzando la historia (Los dejaré con la intriga ya que se viene algo muy sad, y un trágico pasado inserte risa malvada del joker para saber que voy a hacer sufrir como a 5 personajes ¡Jajajajajajaja!) Como sea un dato curioso (si es que algunos no lo conocen, aunque yo creo que si) Argo es un personaje de SAO que en el anime sólo sale como un par de segundos, de acuerdo con lo que leí en la Wiki es un Betatester como Kirito y normalmente Kirito (en el arco de aincrad) lo busca para información que le pueda ser útil lo más impactante fue que cuando lo vi pensé que era hombre pero de acuerdo con lo que leí es mujer cosa que me sorprendió igual pido disculpas por mi ignorancia si antes no lo sabía y alguien ya lo sabe, Lux por otra parte es parte de un Spin Off dé Sao de acuerdo con lo que leí es admiradora de Kirito (Hasta en precuelas tiene Waifu, me pregunto si tiene una tarjeta de crédito especial o es hijo de Zeus si leen algo de mitología griega me entenderán Xd)

De todas formas espero que la historia les este gustando y mencionaré algunos épicos combates que se nos vienen en este Fic.

Kirito vs Klein, Lyfa vs Yuuki, Argo vs Rill/Nagisa, Ithnam/Karma vs Hyus/Asano, Itona vs Aswang, Recon vs Sigurd, Hayato vs El shinigami(Discipulo de Koro-sensei) y el enfrentamiento estelar Koro-sensei vs Nobuyuki Sugou.

Todas estas peleas se iran dando conforme la historia vaya avanzando y serán colocadas en el momento indicado unas ocurrirán en unos 4 capítulos o tal vez más dependiendo de como vaya avanzando la historia como pueden ver hay algunas que ocurrirán en el mundo real para que haya un poquito de variedad eso es todo por mi parte nos vemos la siguiente semana.


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 8

Eugene vs Aswang

-¿Un duelo?-cuestionó Eugene.

-Es para que ambos podamos saber la fuerza de nuestro aliado y últimamente me he aburrido de enfrentarme a personas débiles aquí-dijo Aswang estrechando la mano de Eugene.

-Antes que nada quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Eugene.

-Esta bien no hay problema, Mortimer-san de seguro quiere discutir algo conmigo-dijo Aswang.

Los spriggan acompañaron a Eugene al interior del territorio de los Salamander mientras un Sylph los veía de lejos con un telescopio.

-Ya veo, lo mejor será informarle a Ithnam sobre esto-dijo el Sylph retirandose mientras despegaba del suelo para volar en dirección a su territorio.

XXxx

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Recon.

-Es obvio tenemos que sacarlos de ahí, antes de que algo malo pueda pasar-respondio Zariel.

-Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos-dijo Daken.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacemos con el? -pregunto Recon señalando a Kirito el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en la colina.

"Primero Asuna y ahora Yui, ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente soy tan fuerte como pienso?"pensó Kirito.

-Oye Spriggan ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-pregunto Daken.

Kirito se volteo para observarlos.

-No puedo, tengo que buscar a Yui, además de que tengo que ir al centro de Alftheim-respondio Kirito.

-Nuestros demás miembros se fueron ya que no queremos que se arriesgen solo iremos nosotros 3 espero que no le pase nada malo a Lyfa-dijo Zariel preocupado.

-Yo también, el domingo a excepción de Hyus quedamos de reunirnos en una biblioteca para estudiar para los exámenes-dijo Recon.

-Hyus es un bastardo, nisiquiera sabemos quien es en el mundo real siendo que ya todos nos conocemos en el mundo real-opinó Daken inconforme.

-Suguha-chan dijo que lo iba a persuadir para que viniera el domingo, espero que resulte-dijo Recon.

-Un segundo ¿Ella sabe quien es Hyus?-pregunto Zariel.

-Lo descubrió ayer cuando resolvió el acertijo del lider, hable con ella por telefono parece que tuvieron una piyamada-respondio Recon depresivo.

-Una piyamada…-dijeron Daken, Zariel y Kirito que se habia acercado al escuchar el nombre de Suguha llevandose su mano derecha al menton.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿UNA PIYAMADA?!-dijeron los 3.

-No me hagan repetirlo-dijo Recon hecho bolita.

-¡Maldito se me adelantó!-dijo Zariel enojado llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

-Pues lo tenían bien escondido, muchas peleas entre ellos se me hacían muy convenientes-dijo Daken.

-¡De seguro era para ocultar su relación! ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?!-dijo Zariel tirándose en el suelo llorando.

Kirito por otra parte estaba en shock.

-Madre… dijo que…estaba en una piyamada...debió de pensar que era con un amigo…pero desconocia que era...un amigo con derechos-dijo Kirito sorprendido.

-O tal vez Sugu ocultaba su noviazgo, aun así hacer esas cosas es apresurado de seguro ese tipo se aprovechó de ella y la convenció con lindas palabras-dijo Kirito con el rostro ensombrecido.

Recon, Daken y Zariel se quedaron estáticos por lo que Kirito dijo y más por que había empezado a reírse mientras cortaba un árbol.

-Voy a matar a ese asaltacunas-dijo Kirito de forma agresiva mientras su mirada de tornaba amenazante.

Kirito se volteó y los tres tragaron saliva.

-¿Dónde están y como llego ahi?-preguntó Kirito fulminandolos con la mirada.

-En primer lugar ¿Por que deberíamos obedecerte?-pregunto Daken.

-Por que soy hermano de su segunda al mando, y literalmente atacaron a mi hija-dijo Kirito.

-Atacaron a alguien inocente a si que en compensacion haremos un trato, ire a rescatar a sus 2 compañeros y a cambio ustedes buscarán a mi hija que atacaron-dijo Kirito.

-¿Que pasa si nos negamos?-cuestionó Daken.

-Los partire por la mitad en este mundo y en el otro-dijo Kirito con voz sombría.

Los 3 asintieron tratando saliva otra vez la mirada que les daba era tremendamente incómoda y fulminante.

-Esta bien yo te acompañare-dijo Recon.

-Entonces nos veremos después-dijo Daken.

Kirito y Recon se adentraron en el bosque mientras los otros 2 se retiraron volando.

XXxx

En un minicoliseo donde los Salamander suelen entrenar Aswang y Eugene estaban frente a frente mientras la mayoría de los Salamander y el resto de Spriggan se encontraban sentados expectantes.

-Bien, entonces comencemos Eugene-san-dijo Aswang.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia su oponente con rapidez, la espada de Eugene y el tridente de Aswang chocaron, Aswang movió su tridente hacia abajo y dio un giro de 180 grados que desvió la espada de Eugene y movió con precisión la parte trasera de su tridente para asestar un golpe que Eugene esquivo desplazándose hacia atrás al mismo tiempo para tomar impulso y lanzar un corte vertical y otro horizontal que Aswang bloqueó moviendo el tridente con precisión.

Aswang lanzó múltiples golpes que Eugene bloqueaba con algo de dificultad, al momento que Aswang movió su tridente hacia abajo y arriba para impulsarse hacia arriba Eugene dio un salto y lanzó una estocada que chocó con el tridente, ambos aterrizaron en el suelo y siguieron intercambiando golpes con sus armas.

Eugene fue herido en el brazo por el tridente mientras Aswang mientras Aswang dio otro giro de 180 grados golpeando los pies de su oponente haciendo que callera al suelo.

Eugene se volteó rápidamente antes de recibir un golpe con el tridente incorporándose rápidamente bloqueó tres ataques consecutivos de Aswang y se desplazó hacia adelante lanzando un corte horizontal hacia abajo haciendo que el tridente se fuera hacia abajo y lanzará un corte vertical que hirió a Aswang en el torso.

Eugene lanzó una patada que mandó a Aswang al suelo, el cual sólo pudo bloguear la estocada que su oponente lanzó y rodo por el suelo rápidamente para incorporarse y lanzar un ataque que Eugene bloqueó con facilidad.

Sorpresivamente Aswang soltó su tridente y dio un delicado salto para aterrizar levemente en la espada de Eugene y lanzar una patada en el rostro a su oponente que cayó al suelo.

-Me heri levemente el pie pero no importa, después de todo nunca dependo totalmente de mi arma-dijo Aswang levantando su tridente.

Eugene se levantó y sonrió.

-Definitivamente eres fuerte, digno del Líder Spriggan-dijo Eugene envainando su espada.

-Tu también Eugene-san, peleemos en otra ocasión-dijo Aswang.

-Si ahora lo más importante es nuestro objetivo-dijo Eugene.

Argo suspiro y observó a Ágil.

-Eso me recuerda a como el nos ayudó en el mundo real ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo Argo mirando a Aswang estrechar la mano e Eugene.

-Si lo recuerdo-dijo Ágil.

Flashback

-Parece que no lo has tenido facil-dijo un joven de aspecto desconocido.

-Para un ghoul fue una condena y a la vez una bendición, no comí por 2 años ¿Sabes cuán hambriento estoy?-dijo Andrew con la mirada perdida .

-Si lo se, tu no estas equivocado no hiciste nada malo, es el mundo el que se equivoca-respondió el joven extendiendo su mano derecha.

-Seamos compañeros Andrew-san-dijo el joven sonriendo.

Fin del flashback

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer-dijo Ágil.

XXxx

Ithnam se encontraba junto a un grupo de Sylph que lo miraban con cierto recelo, mientras Sigurd sólo se molestó.

-Sakuya-sama ¿Por que decidio incluir a Ithnam en esta reunión? Su personalidad no es la mejor para aligerar un ambiente sólo lo hace más tenso, además su rivalidad con Hyus sólo complicaria más las cosas-dijo Sigurd.

-Todo lo que dices es cierto, Ithnam es muy odiado por los Sylph por su personalidad y modales, pero no por nada es el espadachin más fuerte de nuestra raza, es alguien inteligente y sumamente capaz aunque es un poco confiado y arrogante en ocasiones-dijo Sakuya.

-Entonces ¿Por que…-

-Por que tal vez me recuerda a alguien que conocí en el mundo real-dijo Sakuya.

-Este podrá ser un mundo ficticio pero incluso con eso soy un líder y mi deber como lider es entender a todos los Sylph y tomar acciones y decisiones para el beneficio de mi raza ademas de que sirmpre es bueno ver que alguien lo saque de sus casillas-dijo Sakuya.

"Sólo lo haces más complicado de entender vieja bruja"pensó Sigurd.

-A propósito Sakuya-sama cuando haremos una parada, quede con un amigo y me desconectare como en 3 horas-dijo Ithnam.

-Nuestro punto de descanso es en 2 horas cuando lleguemos ahí todos cerrarremos sesion-dijo Sigurd.

-Le pregunté a Sakuya-sama no a la mascota de turno-contesto Ithnam.

"Eres un maldito, ya verás te vas a tragar tus palabras"pensó Sigurd.

-Deberias ser más educado con tus mayores-dijo Sigurd.

-No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de alguien que juega un videojuego a su edad de 40, que madurez tienes Sigurd-chan-dijo Ithnam con burla.

XXxx

Próximo capítulo

Problemas familiares


	9. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 9

Problemas Familiares

Lyfa acababa de derrotar a otro Spriggan algo agotada se recargo en la pared.

-Ese fue el séptimo, espero que a Hyus le esté yendo mejor-dijo Lyfa suspirando.

-De acuerdo con lo que sabiamos aquí mínimo sólo deberían de estar el líder y sus 2 manos derechas, y máximo un número reducido de 10 Spriggan-dijo Lyfa.

-Lo que significa que caímos en una trampa, tal vez los Spriggan sólo nos estén esperando para abrumarnos por cantidad-dijo Lyfa.

Lyfa escucho un grito y se apresuró a correr, corriendo por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado llegó a una sala en la cual Recon se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Por favor no me lastimes!-dijo Recon hincado de rodillas rogando por su vida frente a un Spriggan que estaba por matarlo.

Lyfa corrió con rapidez y lanzó una estocada que atravesó al Spriggan haciendo que empezará a desvanecerse.

-¡Eres de los 6 miembros principales del gremio! ¡Por lo menos defiendete! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lyfa.

-¡Lyfa-chan! ¡No hay tiempo tenemos que irnos!-dijo Recon.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Tu hermano me acompañó hasta aquí el dijo que sacará a Hyus antes de que el veneno se propague por las ruinas-respondio Recon.

-¡¿Onii-chan?! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo aqui?!-dijo Lyfa.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar, salgamos por donde entre!-dijo Recon.

XXxx

Hyus partió por la mitad a un Spriggan y se detuvo al ver en el centro a un Spriggan igual a Aswang el cual estaba sentado en una sala bastante extensa, donde unas escaleras se alzaban y arriba en lo que parecía un trono de piedra el falso Aswang no se movía y sólo se quedó estático empuñando su tridente.

-Pareces muy callado Aswang, ¿Acaso ya te rendiste?-pregunto Hyus.

-No importa, después de todo hoy tu gremio fue desmantelado, causaste muchos problemas pero eso se acabó, hoy te eliminare-dijo Hyus agarrando su espada con sus 2 manos.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu-dijo Kirito lanzando una estocada por detrás.

Hyus esquivo el golpe y contrataco con un corte vertical que Kirito bloqueó.

-Eres bueno Spriggan, pero mis asuntos son con tu lider, así que apartate-dijo Hyus.

-El no es mi líder, tengo un mensaje de parte de tus compañeros-dijo Kirito.

-¿Y crees que voy a creerte?-pregunto Hyus.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, honestamente me gustaría partirte por la mitad por ser un asaltacunas pero la seguridad de Lyfa es mi prioridad-dijo Kirito amenazante.

-Si que sabes inventar mentiras estúpidas y yo no soy ningún asaltacunas-dijo Hyus.

-No me las estoy inventando, Recon dijo que tuvieron una piyamada y todos sabemos como termina-dijo Kirito.

-Pero ¿De que demonios estás hablando?-cuestionó Hyus.

-No te hagas el listo, Suguha Kirigaya es mi hermana y ayer tuvo una piyamada con un amigo ¿Vas a seguir negando que abusaste de mi hermana y le arrebataste su inocencia?-dijo Kirito acribillandolo con la mirada.

-Un segundo…¿Eres Kirigaya Kazuto?-pregunto Hyus.

Kirito asintió.

-Estas malinterpretando las cosas eso nunca paso-dijo Hyus.

-Lo niegas y pones excusas típico de alguien sin escrúpulos ¿Con que palabras la convenciste delincuente?-cuestiono Kirito.

-No la convencí con nada lo único que hicimos fue…-

-No necesito que me digas que hicieron no soy tonto como para no entenderlo-dijo Kirito.

-¡Por última vez…!-

Hyus no terminó de hablar ya que se escucho un peculiar sonido mientras se pixelio levemente el lugar y una pintoresca figura de rata aparecia en el rostro del falso Aswang y un gas púrpura parecía filtrarse poco a poco

-¡Maldición! Tenemos que irnos apresurate-dijo Kirito.

Hyus hizo caso y empezó a correr junto a Kazuto.

XXxx

-Entonces ¿Estas pérdida?-pregunto Jun.

Yui asintió.

-¿No se ve tierna líder?-pregunto Nori.

-Si lo es, recibí un mensaje de Lux, nos reuniremos en 2 dias así que sólo hay que reunir a los demás miembros-dijo Yuuki.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a buscar a tu padre-dijo Ritsu.

-A propósito Ritsu-chan ¿Dónde esta Itona?-pregunto Yuuki.

-Se quedó hablando con Lisbeth se veía molesto-respondio Ritsu.

-Bueno no importa, quería preguntarle por Yanagisawa-san-dijo Yuuki.

-Entonces ¿Esperamos a los demás?-pregunto Jun.

-Que nos alcanzen después, tenemos que llegar para interceptar a tiempo a los miembros de Hyaltasad restantes en 2 dias-dijo Yuuki.

-Bien entonces partamos, mientras en el camino te ayudamos a buscar a tu padre Yui-chan-dijo Nori sonriendole a Yui.

-Gracias-dijo Yui.

-No tienes por que agradecerlo-dijo Yuuki sonriendo.

Continuaron volando con sus alas por el cielo aproximandose hacia una región donde había una zona ártica, Mientras alguien desconocido les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

XXxx

Territorio Leprechaun

-¡¿Porqué demonios te acercaste a Ritsu?!-dijo Itona molesto.

-Es uno de tus amigos y quería ayudar-respondio Lisbeth.

-¡Tu y yo ya no somos familia! ¡Así que deja de molestarme!-dijo Itona molesto.

-Lo se, sé que no puedes perdonar a …-

-Nisiquiera lo menciones, me fui precisamente por que ya estaba harto de ustedes, que ahora quieras arreglar tus errores como si nada hubiera pasado te convierte en una hipócrita-dijo Itona enfadado.

-Tienes razón, soy una hipócrita fui una tonta al pensar que solucionaría las cosas contigo-dijo Lisbeth evitando mirar de frente a Itona.

-Si lo entiendes entonces mantente alejada de mi y mis amigos, no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida-contestó Itona dándole la espalda.

Lisbeth quiso decir algo pero no pudo, en lugar de eso cerró sesion para no llorar frente al infante, que siguió caminando apretando los puños con resentimiento mientras su mirada llena de rencor nublaba su juicio.

XXxx

Kirito cayó al suelo recibiendo una fuerte bofetada de Lyfa.

-¡No puedo creer que pensarás eso baka!-dijo Lyfa enojada con un leve sonrojo.

-Perdona, tal vez fui demasiado precipitado al sacar conclusiones-dijo Kirito disculpandose.

-Es lo que yo trataba de decirle pero no me hizo caso-dijo Hyus.

-Escucha Onii-chan Hyus y yo sólo somos amigos, a-m-i-g-o-s- ¡¿Entendiste?!-dijo Lyfa molesta.

-Si entendí-respondio Kirito avergonzado levantándose del suelo.

Hyus sonrió con burla.

-¡Y tu no te burles!-regaño Lyfa.

-Esta bien-asintió Hyus dejando de sonreir pensando que ahora no sería bueno lidiar con el enojo de Lyfa.

-Ahora pide disculpas onii-chan-ordeno Lyfa.

-Pero…-

-¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Discúlpate!-

-Esta bien, lo siento Hyus, no debí pensar mal de ti-dijo Kirito haciendo una reverencia.

-Así esta mejor ahora ¿Por que…?-

Lyfa no terminó de hablar por que empezaron a escuchar gritos de adentro, demás ruinas un Spriggan salió gritando sólo para caerse, su avatar se pixeleaba por momentos mientras se retorcia de dolor.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Ayudenme por favor!-dijo el Spriggan.

Lyfa intento correr pero Hyus la detuvo agarrandola por detrás con fuerza.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-dijo Lyfa.

-No podemos si nos acercamos el virus nos infectara también-dijo Recon apretando los puños evitando mirar al Spriggan.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayudenme!-rogo el Spriggan.

Kirito observó como el Spriggan se desvanecia del juego mientras Lyfa era retenida por Hyus, Lyfa se soltó de su agarre y desde adentro se empezaron a escuchar gritos llenos de sufrimiento y dolor.

El rostro de Lyfa se ensombrecio mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia.

-Te dije que no lo subestimaras Hyus, pensar que ese maldito fuera capaz de algo así-dijo Lyfa apretando los puños.

-Me discúlpare más tarde por eso lo mejor será que nos reunamos con los demás-dijo Hyus.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Hyus mirando a Kirito.

-Si ¿Son un gremio de cazadores?-pregunto Kirito.

-Si nos dedicamos a cumplir misiones y trabajos de otros jugadores a cambio de Items o Dinero o que que se conviertan en miembros temporales del gremio gasta que paguen nuestra cuota¿Por que lo preguntas Onii-chan?-dijo Lyfa.

-Quisiera contratarlos para un trabajo-dijo Kirito.

-¿ Y que pagó recibimos a cambio?-pregunto Hyus.

-Unirme a su gremio-respondio Kirito.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Todavía estoy molesta-contesto Lyfa.

-De acuerdo, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte-dijo Hyus.

XXxx

Aula de la clase E

Sabado 15:00 horas

Kazuto miraba con perplejidad, incomodidad y escépticismo a los integrantes que segun Karma le habia contado que vivian en el aula de la Clase E.

En el fondo del salón Itona y Ritsu se encontraban entrevistando a Yui para un trabajo sobre SAO.

Después de unirse hace 1 hora al gremio de Hyaltasad y conocer a los amigos de su hermana cosa que no había esperado, y probar Alftheim Online con los AmuSphere que Hayato había traído, todavía le costaba ver a Yui hablando con Ritsu en esa pantalla.

"Me alegro que este bien y que ahora tenga amigos pero…me siento ignorado"pensó Kazuto.

-¿Por que tan deprimido Kirigaya-kun?-pregunto Karma.

Yui que nisiquiera se había percatado de la presencia de su padre seguía hablando con Ritsu y Itona.

-¿Dónde esta tu profesor?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Fue a comprar unas cosas-respondio Karma.

-Recuerdo que cuando pasó a rescatarnos te desmayaste-dijo Karma.

-Si creo que vería disculparme por eso-dijo Kazuto apenado.

-Supongo que si Kazuto ¿Qué tanto te contó Asuna de su familia?-pregunto Karma.

-No mucho, hablaba de vez en cuando de ti, su otro hermano y de sus padres pero en realidad no me decía muchas cosas-respondio Kazuto.

-Entiendo, considerando como son no me extraña incluso yo influi para que ella se fascinara más por la realidad virtual-dijo Karma.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Porque hoy iremos a la residencia de los Yuuki-respondió Karma.

-Nobuyuki Sugou intento matarnos y el lugar más seguro es ese lugar, mientras estemos ahí, no intentará nada al menos por el momento-dijo Karma.

-La llamada que hizo ayer probablemente fue para rastrearnos, si no han hecho nada significa que tienen en cuenta a Koro-sensei, así que lo más seguro,es que planeen emboscarnos en algún punto del trayecto-dijo Karma.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Primero que nada primero debes estar al tanto de la Familia Yuuki, como iras ahi tengo que ponerte al tanto de las personas que viven ahi y las que vendran-dijo Karma

-Esto se debe al casamiento de Asuna y Sugou y como la mayoría tiene una mala impresión de mi y me odia posiblemente se ensañen contigo si les digo que eres amigo mío y no necesito mencionar que tendras que guardar las apariencias y actuar como si nunca hubieras conocido a Asuna-dijo Karma.

-Supongo que tienes razón, si descubren mi relación con ella podría ser contraproducente-dijo Kazuto.

-Entonces empezaré por describir a los que yo conozco Shouzou Yuuki, mi padre biológico es alguien amable pero a veces no sabe como lidiar con las situaciones cotidianas es bastante superficial a veces y no habla otra cosa que no sea de dinero, y también tiende a compensar todo de una forma material-comentó Karma.

-Supongo que es algo normal si creces en la clase alta a veces es difícil lidiar con situaciones como hablar con tus hijos sobre algunos problemas que tengan, en resumen es una buena persona pero bastante fácil de influenciar-opino Kazuto.

-Y por eso quien a veces tiene la última palabra en casi todo es Kyouko-san-dijo Karma.

-¿Kyouko-san?-cuestiono Kazuto.

-Es la madre de Asuna o sea tu suegra, es alguien bastante fría y suele ser muy estricta y mi padre realmente la ama pero a veces se nota que le tiene miedo fue ella quien eligió a Nobuyuki Sugou como su prometido, mientras que mi padre sugirió a Yuuya Yuuki nuestro primo-dijo Karma.

-De todas las personas ella es la que representa una amenaza para ti a futuro, tienes que elegir muy bien que vas a decir antes de hablar o entablar conversación con ella por el momento ella no sabe nada de tu relación con Asuna pero lo sospecha-comentó Karma.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Mientras ella visitaba una vez a Asuna te vio salir de su habitación, ese día ella y yo coincidimos en el mismo día, si no mal recuerdo eso paso hace 1 semana me pregunto un par de cosas por que yo llegue e después y me hablo sobre ti, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que tenga un expediente de ti ten cuidado y procura evitarla mientras estemos ahi-dijo Karma.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué hay de los demas?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Bueno después sigue Koichirou Yuuki, el hermano mayor de la familia con el cual he tenido varias peleas, después tenemos a Sakata Yuuki y su esposo Takasugi Yuuki el hermano de mi padre y su hijo Yuuya Yuuki el primo de Asuna el es bastante agradable y me está ayudando en Alftheim, y por último el patriarca de la familia Yuuki y abuelo para mí desgracia Masamune Yuuki, un viejo bastante tradicional, clasicista y extremista bastante radical los problemas que tiene mi padre se los puedo atribuir a ese anciano decrépito-dijo Karma.

-Si se lo que se siente tener un abuelo tan radical-dijo Kazuto recordando a su abuelo.

-Bueno ahora pasaremos a discutir el plan-dijo Karma.

-De acuerdo, todavía no decidimos quien estará en el mundo virtual y quien en el real-dijo Kazuto.

Nota de autor: Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy decidi incluir a mas miembros de la familia de Asuna ya que prácticamente no se sabe nada y de Kazuto tambien como para que haya mas variedad nos vemos dentro de 2 dias ya que tendre listo el proximo capitulo para entonces nos vemos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 10

Enemigo Comun

-Entonces ¿Esa es la familia de mi mamá?-pregunto Yui.

-Si Yui-chan eso te convierte en mi sobrina, a propósito ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto Karma.

-Después de que mi Papa dijo que huyera me persiguieron y termine cayendo en un río, Ritsu-chan me encontró y me rescató y prometió ayudarme a encontrar a mi Papa junto a sus amigos, poco después de viajar volando junto a ellos llegamos a un punto donde nos encontramos con un holograma de Aswang-san-dijo Yui.

-¿Aswang? ¿Y que te dijo?-pregunto Karma interesado.

-Sólo hablo con Yuuki-san, no tenemos idea de que pudo hablar con ella por que hablaron a solas-dijo Yui

-Después de eso se retiró y Yuuki-san dijo que nos desconectaramos y eso hicimos y Ritsu-chan me invito a quedarme con ella y acepte y asi fue como termine aqui-dijo Yui terminando el relato.

-Entiendo, Aswang también me preocupa, es igual de peligroso que Sugou-dijo Karma.

-Si respecto a eso ¿Cómo es posible que pueda Hackear ALO sin que siquiera los administradores se percaten?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Debe de ser por que es alguien demasiado listo o por que debe de estar cooperando con ellos en algo-respondió Karma.

-Como sea Yuuya Yuuki, me informó por medio de un mensaje que el ya está en el territorio de los Salamander así que debe estar preparando su siguiente movimiento ¿Como fue tu negociacion con el gremio de Hyaltasad?-preguntó Karma.

-Mejor de lo que pensé mi hermana resultó ser el segundo al mando y en cuanto a su líder el fue el primero que aceptó ayudarnos pero a cambio quiere que tu o yo eliminemos a Aswang-respondio Kazuto.

-Esa petición es razonable, la razón por la cual es importante que ellos nos ayuden para desbloquear y pasar la misión del árbol del mundo es por que tienen buenas relaciones con la líder de los Caith Sit y el líder de los Leprechaun ya que les han hecho muchos favores alejando a los bandidos-dijo Karma.

-En resumen si ellos nos apoyan tenemos más números para pasar esa misión imposible, pero para llegar al centro de Alftheim Online y rescatar a Asuna primero debemos deshacernos del líder Spriggan-dijo Kazuto sonriendo.

-Si pero tambien debemos tomar en cuenta a Oberon, Sugou no es ningún tonto pero si demasiado confiado nos aprovecharemos de eso-comentó Karma sonriendo.

-Si, el momento en que la boda se lleve a cabo será el momento en el que rescataremos a Asuna-respondio Kazuto.

-Es correcto mientras tu la rescatas en el mundo virtual yo me encargaré de estropear esa boda-dijo Karma sonriendo sadicamente.

-Entiendo…-

-Nurufufufu, que interesante suena-dijo Koro-sensei detrás de Kazuto.

Kazuto se asustó y dandose la vuelta tropezó y cayó al suelo causando que todos los presentes se rieran.

Kazuto se sintió avergonzado y traicionado al ver como Yui se reía descaradamente de el junto a Ritsu.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Kazuto con nerviosismo.

-No hay por que ser tan formal Kirigaya-kun-dijo Koro-sensei.

Extendiendo uno de sus tentáculos para estrechar la mano dé Kazuto el cual estaba algo incómodo.

-Parece que se divierten Karma-kun quiero entrar a este pequeño plan tuyo-dijo Koro-sensei.

-¿Por que lo harías Koro-sensei?-pregunto Karma.

-Es deber de un profesor cuidar de sus estudiantes y también porqué ese sujeto debe pagar Nurufufufu-dijo Koro-sensei de forma vengativa.

-Pongan atención les contaré la tragedia que viví gracias a ese hombre-dijo Koro-sensei.

Flashback

Sábado 7:00 am.

El día para Koro-sensei empieza a las 7:00 am lo primero que hace al levantarse es hacer calistenia a Mach 20 y limpiar el aula y las instalaciones de la clase E.

Koro-sensei empezó a limpiar el aula de Deportes en la cual Kazuto y Karma dormían.

-Asuna… no hagas eso… alguien nos podría ver…-dijo Kazuto soñando moviéndose.

"Fingire que no escuche eso"pensó Koro-sensei anotando algo en una libreta de bolsillo.

Fin del Flasback.

Karma y Ritsu empezaron a reírse mientras Yui miro a su padre enternecida mientras que Itona y Kazuto estaban sonrojados.

" Que verguenza yo soñe lo mismo"pensó Itona

-Que romántico ¿Qué estabas soñando con mama?-pregunto Yui emocionada.

-Vamos cuenta que soñabas Kazuto-kun-dijo Karma sonriendo de forma burlona.

Kazuto sonrojado y avergonzado se negaba a mirar a Karma o a Yui que lo veía por medio de la pantalla de Ritsu con emocion inocente mientras el otro lo veía de forma burlera.

-Pero Karma-kun también dijo algo-dijo Koro-sensei.

Karma se puso rojo y esta vez fue el turno de Kazuto para burlarse.

-¿Y que fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Kazuto.

Flashback

-¡Quiero… mi mantita damela Kyouko-san!-dijo Karma moviéndose haciendo berrinche

Fin del Flashback.

Todos los demás empezaron a reírse a excepción de Karma que estaba sonrojado profundamente avergonzado.

-El tio Karma es demasiado adorable-dijo Yui para vergüenza de Karma mientras Kazuto se reía.

-Como sea volviendo a mi historia…-

Flashback.

Después de limpiar Koro-sensei suele ir a comprar al supermercado pero antes de eso tiene que ir al Banco a cobrar el sueldo que Asano Gakuho le paga y le deposita en una cuenta bancaria al igual que Karasuma, Irina, y Yanagisawa es así como los 4 terminan como cualquier persona normal formados por casi 5 horas en una fila hasta esperar su turno en el cajero.

Yanagisawa acababa de cobrar y le hizo una mueca de superioridad a Koro-sensei.

-¿Qué estas tramando?-pregunto Koro-sensei.

-Nada ya mejore el tratamiento de los tentáculos, Itona experimenta efectos secundarios similares a los de Konno Yuuki ambos manejan su tratamiento de una forma mejor sólo tienen que consumir ciertos químicos para atenuar los efectos que los tentaculos puedan generar,su estado mental también influye en su tratamiento-dijo Yanagisawa.

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo una clase que preparar, no voy a enviar a nadie de ese hospital a matarte, prefiero hacerlo yo personalmente-dijo Yanagisawa retirandose.

Irina y Karasuma acababan de cobrar ignorando a Koro-sensei que intento hablarles.

En ese momento un lujoso coche se estaciono y un hombre trajeado salió, aquella persona era Nobuyuki Sugou y sin importarle que Koro-sensei estuvira sólo a 2 personas de estar en el cajero, se posicionó frente a la fila y fue atendido primero.

Después de aquella intromisión Nobuyuki Sugou se retiró y cuando fue el turno de Koro-sensei.

-Ya esta cerrado vuelva el lunes-respondio el cajero.

Koro-sensei se quedó tiezo como una roca.

Al no contar con dinero Koro-sensei volaba por Tokyo una hora entera hasta fijarse en una tienda, hoy justamente salía una revista de edición limitada de cierto tipo de revistas que el guardaba celosamente en su oficina de profesor bajo llave.

El no quería hacerlo pero quería esa revista así que en menos de un segundo entró en cierta tienda y camino con rapidez hacia el área de adultos para tomar prestada la revista pero la que el buscaba...ya no estaba.

"¡¿Quien es el responsable de esto?!"pensó Koro-sensei.

Se escucharon pasos y Koro-sensei observó al mismo hombre trajeado con la revista que el quería saliendo del lugar con 2 bolsas que sabra Dios que tenian.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Cuál era la tienda que visitó?-pregunto Yui con curiosidad.

Ritsu e Itona sé hicieron los sordos mientras que Karma sé había esfumado de la habitación.

-¿Por que no le preguntas a tu padre?-sugirió Koro-sensei.

-Yo...no se nada Yui mejor pregúntale a tu madre cuando lo veas de nuevo-dijo Kazuto sonriendo forzosamente fingiendo no saber nada.

"¡¿Qué clase de profesor va una Sex Shop?! ¡¿Qué pasa con las personas de esta escuela?! ¡Sólo haría falta que el amigo de Suguha estudie aquí y tenga una familia disfuncional!" pensó Kazuto molesto al ver que Karma lo había dejado sólo.

-Como sea volviendo a mi trágica historia…-

Flashback

Koro-sensei se encontraba formado otra vez tras pedir prestado dinero humildemente a Karasuma ahora esperaba su turno como los demás en la fila esta vez sólo estaba a 4 personas de ser atendido para ordenar algo para llevar en una cafetería, sin embargo su felicidad acabó cuando vio al mismo hombre trajeado pasar junto a el y salir de la cafetería.

Koro-sensei espero por casi media hora hasta que fue su turno y cuando ordenó lo que quería.

-Lo siento señor pero ya no tenemos de esos, el último se lo llevo ek caballero de lentes-respondio el encargado.

Koro-sensei se quedó como si fuera de piedra mientras su cara se tornó de un color blanco.

Koro-sensei salió de la cafetería y sin poder contenerse grito.

-¡AHHH! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR CONDENADO OFICINISTA DE CUARTA!-gritó Koro-sensei antes de despegar al cielo.

Fin del flashback.

-Y esa es mi trágica historia-dijo Koro-sensei.

-Tuve que ir a otra ciudad para poder desayunar mi Panque y Pudin favorito, con la cartera que pedí prestada de Karasuma-sensei-dijo Koro-sensei.

-¿Y como supo su nombre?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Dijo su nombre cuando estaba en el Banco, digamos que tenemos un enemigo en comun-respondio Koro-sensei.

XXxx

Nobuyuki Sugou se encontraba sentado en un lugar tenuemente iluminado. Mientras un joven de apariencia desconocida lo observaba.

-¿Tu eres el Shinigami?-pregunto Nobuyuki Sugou.

El desconocido asintió.

-Estos son tus objetivos te recompensar si me traes sus cuerpos hoy-dijo Sugou dándole 2 fotos al Shinigami.

El asesino asintió.

-Considere el trabajo hecho-dijo el Shinigami sediento de sangre.


	11. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 11

Relaciones Complicadas

Asano y Suguha estaban en un autobús ambos sentados mientras Asano leía un libro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Asano-kun?-pregunto Asano.

-Los exámenes se acercan y tengo que estudiar, en cuanto al gremio de bandidos, me gustaría dejarlo en segundo plano-dijo Asano.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Suguha.

-Sinceramente me es difícil idear una estrategia contra Aswang ya que no se que esta pensando y nunca lo he visto, hoy perdimos a los integrantes que nos acompañaron a las ruinas y aunque me moleste admitirlo fuimos completamente derrotados-respondio Asano.

-Si a mi también me molesta no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a ese sujeto, se supone que ALO es un juego, y lo que ese Spriggan ha estado haciendo me enferma-dijo Suguha.

-¿Te enferma más que Sigurd o yo?-pregunto Asano.

-Tu no me enfermas, es cierto que puedes ser un poco soberbio y ególatra, pero eres buena persona-contesto Suguha.

-¿Debo tomar eso como insulto o un cumplido?-cuestionó Asano.

-Tomalo como una critica constructiva-respondio Suguha.

-Bueno ya que tu descubriste mi identidad y nos reunimos en mi casa como acordamos al hacer la apuesta ahora me toca ir a la tuya, ahí pensaré un plan para lidiar con esos bandidos-dijo Asano.

-No tienes que planearlo todo tu, sólo porqué tu ego fue dañado, recuerda que yo soy la segunda al mando del gremio-respondio Suguha observando a Asano.

-Tienes razón, pero antes debo ayudarte a confesarle tu amor a tu hermano, lo haces en ALO o en el mundo real-dijo Asano.

-Tal vez necesite algo de tiempo para pensar donde decidir decirselo, honestamente me asusta cual pueda ser su reaccion-dijo Suguha algo tensa.

Asano tomó su hombro.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que tus sentimientos llegaran a el-dijo Asano.

-Gracias eres un buen amigo Asano-kun-respondió Suguha sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto por que puedo hablar contigo tan abiertamente-dijo Asano.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, nunca nos habíamos visto antes en el mundo real tal vez sea porque seamos buenos amigos a propósito ¿Practicas Kendo? tu estilo de pelea en Alftheim es similar-dijo Suguha.

-Si lo práctico de vez en cuando, mi padre me dio unas cuántas lecciones cuando era niño incluso partícipe en una competencia-dijo Asano.

-Vaya que casualidad en mi casa tengo un dojo ¿Te parece bien si practicamos un poco?-pregunto Suguha.

-Esta bien, te ganaré fácilmente, de todas formas-respondio Asano.

-No me subestimes soy bastante buena en kendo-dijo Suguha.

-Si como no te aplastare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Asano.

-Eso esta por verse-contesto Suguha.

-¿Quieres apostar?-pregunto Asano.

-Claro ¿Qué apuestas-contesto Suguha.

XXxx

18:00 pm

Kirigaya Kazuto caminaba por la residencia de los Yuuki la cual era una imponente mansión de estilo oriental de cuatro pisos ubicada en las afueras de Tokyo, algo apurado y presionado con el celular en la mano.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Karma?! ¡¿Cómo que no vendrás?!-dijo Kazuto alarmado.

-¡No conozco a nadie aquí!... ¿Y donde esta?-pregunto Kazuto.

Kazuto colgó después de recibir la respuesta de Karma y suspiro.

"Ahora estoy sólo, espero que Karma este bien" pensó Kazuto.

Mientras Kazuto caminaba recordaba que tal como el joven había previsto los volvieron a atacar y tuvieron que separarse, Karma destruyó su celular y tuvieron que separarse en medio de la ciudad, ahora que el estaba aquí junto a Hayato el cual lo esperaba y le decía que fuera a verlo a su habitación.

Karma no podía contactarse más que por caseta telefónica así que lo más seguro era que no lo volviera a llamar hasta que estuviera fuera del alcance de quienes fueran que los perseguían.

Kazuto estaba en la zona de la servidumbre cuando tocó la puerta, Hayato la abrió y lo dejó pasar.

Kazuto entró a una habitación donde sólo había un futon y un par de muebles en los cuales se veía una foto enmarcada.

Hayato le entregó un uniforme negro igual al que portaba pero hecho a su medida.

-Kirigaya Kazuto, ya que Karma-sama no esta tuve que cambiar los planes y ahora te harás pasar por un mayordomo de la casa Yuuki, de esa forma pasarás más inadvertido para cualquier miembro de la familia-dijo Hayato.

-De acuerdo-respondio Kazuto.

-Saldré por un momento, avísame cuando termines de cambiarte-dijo Hayato retirandose de la habitación.

Kazuto asintió y empezó a cambiarse.

XXxx

Shiota Nagisa y Nagata Shinichi se encontraban ordenando varios pares de cajas en un almacen mientras un hombre los veía sonriendo.

-Bien cuando acaben llamenme-dijo el hombre retirandose.

-Si, terminaremos rápido Gogol-san-dijo Nagisa.

-¿Y como te ha ido Nagisa-kun?-pregunto Shinichi.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te va ido a ti?-pregunto Nagisa.

-Los calificaciones mejoraron gracias a Hyus y ahora tengo amigos como tú pero no dejó de preguntarme algo-respondio Shinichi.

-¿Y que es lo que te preguntas Shinichi-kun?-pregunto Nagisa.

-Si yo no soy una molestia para ustedes, digo esta más que claro que soy pésimo dirigiendo y de todos los miembros del gremio, soy el más débil-dijo Shinichi reflexivo.

-Shinichi-kun, tu no eres débil sólo te falta más práctica, ten más confianza en ti mismo-dijo Nagisa sonriendo.

-¿Confiar en mi mismo?-cuestiono Shinichi.

-Si, un profesor muy sabio me dijo que todos tenemos talentos por explorar lo único que tenemos que hacer es confiar en nosotros para saber aplicar ese talento-dijo Nagisa.

-Ese maestro tuyo debe de ser alguien muy listo, como sea mejor terminemos de ordenar esto-dijo Shinichi.

Nagisa asintió y siguió ordenando las cajas.

-Por cierto Nagisa-kun ¿Qué es "V"?-pregunto Recon observando una curiosa letra estampada en una de las cajas.

-Gogol-san dice que es uno de sus clientes, si no mal recuerdo dijo que este cliente se apellida Washuu o algo así-respondio Nagisa.

-Ya veo, que apellido tan raro ¿Verdad?-dijo Shinichi.

-Si yo opino lo mismo-dijo Nagisa sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron trabajando por una hora hasta retirarse del lugar.

XXxx

En un departamento Hosaka Tomo mejor conocida como Argo tanto en ALO como en SAO se encontraba sentada en una mesa.

Mientras y un joven de aspecto desconocido le servía una taza de café.

Tomo tomó vestía una curiosa chaqueta verde oscura con capucha mientras usaba una blusa y pantalones del mismo color, algo cansada volteó a ver a un joven, que se sentó frente a ella.

-Gracias-dijo Tomó tomando un sorbo de la taza de café.

-De nada-respondio el desconocido mientras abría un libro.

-¿Te gusta ese libro?-pregunto Tomo.

-Si, es el primer volumen de una trilogía, que un hombre me regalo hace mucho tiempo-respondio el joven esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Un hombre?-pregunto Tomo.

-Si Hosaka-chan, nunca lo conocí pero ese hombre me transmitió una profunda sensación de calidez-respondio el joven con una leve nostalgia en su voz.

-Tu plan para derrotar al gremio de Hyaltasad fracaso, al parecer alguien les aviso, si se interponen en nuestro camino podría ser un problema-dijo Tomo.

-Si lo se, en mis aliados tengo un traidor, eso lo hace más entretenido-dijo el joven poniendo en la mesa un expediente.

Tomo lo observó con algo de sospecha y tomó el expediente.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Tomo.

-Nuestro siguiente trabajo, si queremos hacer salir a ese sujeto y eliminarlo como me ordenaron colaboraremos con Rect Progress, en este evento-dijo el joven.

Tomo abrió el expediente y observó el archivo.

-En conmemoración del primer aniversario del lanzamiento de Alftheim Online se está preparando un evento llamado La invasión de Surt, como principal administrador quisiera solicitar la cooperación de todos los Spriggan existentes en el juego haciendo esta petición a su líder, para que acepten formar parte de los Einherjar junto a los Imp por favor enviemos su respuesta a la brevedad posible ...atentamente Nobuyuki Sugou -dijo Tomo terminando de leer.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Argo.

-Ya acepté la petición, el evento consiste en una cruzada de batalla royal entre todas las razas para salvar a Titania la reina de las hadas la cual fue secuestrada por el demonio Surt, nuestro papel junto a los Imp consiste en ser el Ejército del Inframundo los Einherjar los cuales hemos sido corrompidos por magia oscura y empezaremos a cazar a quien se nos cruze, la oferta es que si logramos evitar que los jugadores de las demás razas rescaten a Titania instantáneamente nos convertiremos en la raza superior de las hadas Alf-dijo el joven.

-Pero eso no te interesa ¿Verdad?-cuestiono Tomo.

-Obviamente no, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer usaremos este evento a nuestro favor y lo modificaremos, si ese traidor nota esta pequeña anomalía, sin duda aparecera para corregir las cosas y cuando eso suceda…-

-Lo asesinaremos-completo Tomo mirando a su líder.

-Exacto... así que estaremos muy ocupados tenemos hasta el jueves para insertar el virus en Alftheim Online a Hackear se ha dicho-dijo el joven bostezando.

-Pareces cansado ¿Alguna vez duermes?-cuestiono Tomo.

-Mi tío es bastante estricto, las lecciones de programación para hackear son complicadas y todavia no aprendo del todo a extorsionar gente, mi tio dice que debo ser mas enfatico para extorsionar-dijo el joven levantándose de su silla.

"¿Qué tipo de familia tienes?"pensó Tomó.

XXxx

Karma caminaba acompañado de Itona, el cual lo veía algo malhumorado.

-¿Sigues enojado por que te use Itona-kun?-pregunto Karma sonriendo.

-No es eso, me molesta que tenga que venir a ayudarte, justo cuando voy a mi chequeo médico con Kurahashi-san y Yanagisawa-san, cuando regrese al hospital estarán muy molestos-respondio Itona.

-La llamada de auxilio fue para Koro-sensei, ¿A donde fue?-pregunto Karma.

-Se fue a New York, a comprar una Hamburguesa de MCDonald's-respondio Itona.

-¿Y para eso tenía que ir tan lejos?-se cuestionó Karma.

-Quien sabe, es probable ya que nunca he visto uno de esos aquí, de todas formas ¿Por que vamos a casa de Nakamura Rio?-dijo Itona.

-Por la tarea de Koro-sensei, debo mantener las apariencias y por que quiero ver que ideas tiene para travestir a Nagisa-contesto Karma.

-Ustedes 2 tienen un extraño fetiche con el género dudoso-dijo Itona.

-Si es nuestra forma de demostrarle nuestra amistad-dijo Karma.

Mientras Karma e Itona caminaban un joven con un puesto de flores se encontraba vendiendo un racimo de flores a un par de jóvenes.

-Adiós que tengan un buen día-dijo uno de los jóvenes.

-Igualmente-respondió amablemente el joven.

El joven que vendía flores sacó unos binoculares y observó a su objetivo sonriendo.

-Así que ese es Karma Akabane, no lo veo con el otro pero podré hacerme cargo del otro después-dijo el joven guardando los binoculares para ir tras su presa.

Nota de autor:Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, últimamente estoy algo ajetreado ya que estoy haciendo exámenes y haciendo un proyecto pero actualizaré la próxima semana además de que también necesito actualizar mis otras historias ya que no quiero dejarlas en el olvido y quiero continuarlas pero no nos salgamos del tema, como sea esta vez la historia va a cambiar bastante el arco de Fairy Dance pero intentaré ser coherente para que me de el mejor resultado y a ustedes les agrade nos vemos.


	12. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 12

Desaparecido

4 Días después Miércoles 13 de Junio del 2024.

Kazuto caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de los Yuuki con el uniforme de mayordomo puesto y una bandeja de plata en las manos se detuvo frente a una puerta la cual tocó.

-Pase-se escucho una voz del interior.

Kazuto abrió la puerta y entró en una curiosa habitación con un futon puesto en la parte derecha del suelo y una Tv en la que alguien jugaba mietras la otra parte estaba compuesta de computadoras antiguas desarmadas y una laptop, el lugar era un desastre total.

El joven de 16 años cabello castaño alborotado ojos cafes con anteojos redondos vestido con un Kimono Azul que jugaba un Nintendo 64 se volteó.

-¿Vienes a traerme mi desayuno?-pregunto el joven.

-Si Yuuya Yuuki-sama-respondio Kazuto.

-No tienes por que ser tan formal llegue apenas ayer en la noche Kirigaya Kazuto-contesto Yuuya observando a Kazuto.

-¿Karma te hablo de mi?-pregunto Kazuto.

-En efecto después de todo decidí ayudarlo¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Yuuya.

-No lo se el… desapareció el Sábado hace 4 dias y no se ha vuelto a saber más de el-respondio Kazuto.

-Entiendo, maldito Sugou me las pagara-comentó Yuuya con desprecio.

Ambos escucharon un sonido y se aproximaron a ver a alguien caminar por el amplio patio de la casa.

-Lo que faltaba ahora incluso Gollum salió dé su cueva-dijo Yuuya al ver a la persona que caminaba por el patio hasta entrar a la casa.

"Si ese anciano salió significa que hoy es el traslado de Asuna del hospital aquí, esto no me gusta supongo que sólo me queda confiar en el"pensó Yuuya.

XXxx

Nobuyuki Sugou junto a Shouzou Yuuki y Kyouko Yuuki caminaban por el pasillo de un hospital.

-Debo decir que me honra pasar a ser parte de su familia Shouzou-san-dijo Nobuyuki Sugou sonriendo con falsa humildad.

-Pero que dices Sugou-kun tu siempre has sido parte de esta familia ¿Verdad Kyouko?-dijo Shouzou.

Kyouko Yuuki no contesto demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos sólo asintio.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Shouzou.

-Nada tambien me complace este compromiso-respondio Kyouko.

-Me alegra tener su aprobación Kyouko-san ademas de que el traslado de Asuna a la residencia Yuuki sera hoy, le aseguro que no se arrepentira-dijo Sugou complacido.

-Sólo hago lo que es conveniente para la familia, por cierto Shouzou ¿Cómo va la investigación?-pregunto Kyouko.

-No me digas que te preocupa-dijo Shouzou.

-Odio admitirlo pero respeto a ese joven-dijo Kyouko suspirando.

-¿Ves que tenía razón? Solo necesitabamos darle tiempo, no debí forzar a mi hijo a ser el futuro heredero sólo por que tenía más actitudes que Asuna y Kouichirou-respondió Shouzou.

-Por lo que yo se la Policía esta investigando, de acuerdo con lo que los testigos declararon Karma Akabane fue visto por última vez en comoañia de su compañera Nakamura Río y de Horibe Itona, ambos jóvenes declararon que se habían reunido por un trabajo escolar, poco después fueron a una cafetería en el distrito 20, llamada Anteiku y poco después se retiraron del lugar, tras una trifulca entre una empleada, y su expareja que vino a hablar con el dueño, o al menos eso es lo que dijeron cuando grabaron el video y lo publicaron en redes sociales para después salir antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que grabaron algo-explicó Sugou.

-Después de eso caminaron hacia el parque y los 3 cayeron inconcientes, cuando los otros 2 jóvenes despertaron Karma Akabane ya no estaba, eso es todo lo que se tras contratar a un detective privado ya que no confío mucho en los avances que han hecho las autoridades que son casi nulos-dijo Sugou.

-Ya veo, entonces lo dejó en tus manos-dijo Kyouko.

-Le aseguró que no se arrepentira Kyouko-san encontrare a Akabane-kun acomo de lugar-dijo Sugou con cordialidad.

XXxx

Aula de la Clase E

Todos los alumnos estaban preocupados debido a la desaparición de uno de sus compañeros, de entre todos los alumnos el más preocupado era Shiota Nagisa.

"Espero que estés bien Karma-kun"pensó Nagisa.

-Bien, estos son los elementos base que se utilizan para hacer una solución parecida al alcohol, ponganse sus cubrebocas y enpiezen esto les sera de utilidad si llegan a lastimarse -dijo Yanagisawa dejando de escribir en el pizarrón.

-Parece que primero debemos agregar un poco de amoniaco-dijo Itona que estaba junto a Nagisa.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Ritsu ahora?-pregunto Nagisa.

-Hablando con su padre-respondio Itona.

-¿Su padre?-dijo Nagisa con algo de dudas.

-De acuerdo con el expediente que leí Ritsu fue creada por un estudiante del Laboratorio Shigemura su no mal recuerdo por el último que estudió allí, mientras investigavamos para el reporte del incidente de SAO-dijo Itona.

-Ya veo, supongo que debe ser duro para ella parece que se enojó cuando Ritsu cambio de personalidad-dijo Nagisa.

-El que se enojo respecto a eso fue su otro padre que es militar, el otro parece que le alegra tener una hija bastante agradable y linda-dijo Itona.

-Itona-kun acabaste de decir que es linda, te delataste frente a todos muy facil-dijo Nagisa.

Itona miro a su alrededor sólo para ver como sus compañeros de clase lo veían de forma picarona, incluso Yanagisawa lo veía con un leve asombro, una mirada rápida a la puerta del aula de química donde se veia un par de tentáculos anotando algo discretamente para después cerrar la puerta hizo que Itona empezara a hacer sus tentáculos salir de su cabello para arremeter contra la puerta y salir tras el profesor.

-Parece que Karasuma-sensei tendra que comprar otra puerta-comentó Kayano.

-Si es el quinto destrozo que esos 2 hacen en este mes-dijo Nagisa.

Se escucho otro destrozo y una pared se cayó en el pasillo.

-Sexto-corrigió Sugino.

El metro resono en el pizarrón y los alumnos volvieron a intentar a recrear la fórmula que Yanagisawa les había anotado en el pizarrón.

XXxx

Secundaria Kunugigaoka Dirección.

-¿Que quieres padre?-pregunto Asano.

El director simplemente sonrió mirando a su hijo.

-Noto que desde que esa joven vino el viernes, has estado un poco distraído Asano-kun-dijo Gakuho mirando a Asano.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia director, además le recuerdo que yo no intentó meterme en sus asuntos como lo que sea que se ocultando en la clase E-contesto Asano.

-Creo que no necesito recordarte que le pasará a esa joven si descubre tu verdadera naturaleza, podría pedirle a Naki o a Noro-san que se hagan cargo ¿No crees?-dijo Gakuho sonriendo de forma amenazante mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color negro con rojo.

-¿Eso es una amenaza director?-pregunto Asano con algo de enojo en la voz.

-Fue una advertencia, tu madre está de acuerdo conmigo, no te apeges demasiado o sabes lo que le pasará a Suguha Kirigaya y a tus amigos y sus familias, un ghoul que se enamora de un humano y se hace amigo de ellos sólo esta condenado al sufrimiento-dijo Gakuho.

-Deja de decir tonterías, yo sólo veo a los humanos como mis piezas de ajedrez para alcanzar el exito-contesto Asano.

-Niegalo todo lo que quieras, muy en el fondo sabes que no es verdad, esa es la principal razón por la cual no puedes superarme, en fin espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes-dijo Gakuho al observar que su hijo se retiraba.

Asano se fue de la dirección abriendo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hace que la puerta se caiga.

Asano siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta bajar por unas escaleras, a mitad de camino se detuvo y golpeó una pared de forma violenta que hizo que se agrietara, mientras un leve hilo de sangre salía de su mano.

"¡Maldición! No he comido en 3 dias necesito algo para calmarme, ¿Enamorarse? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado maldito!" pensó Asano golpeando otra vez la pared.

Asano miro su mano ensangrentada y volvió a golpear la pared.

Después de golpear la pared sconsexutivas veces y calmarse Asano miro su mano hecha trizas.

-Ahora tendré que ir a la enfermería, pero si voy ahí sin duda llamará a mi padre para que me pueda retirar, maldito sabe como sacarme de quicio, ¿Naki o Noro-san?, sobre mi cadáver no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima padre-dijo Asano molesto apretando los puños con furia.

XXxx

Hayato Kisaragi se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio pensando.

Flashback.

Asuna acababa de caer al suelo llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento de esgrima, se encontraban en una sala de entrenamiento deportivo, Hayato observaba como Asuna se levantaba con dificultad.

-Creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy Asuna-sama-dijo Hayato.

-¡No! Continuemos con la lección-dijo Asuna poniéndose en guardia.

Asuna lanzó una serie de estocadas que Hayato bloqueaba con facilidad.

Asuna se agotó y se detuvo por un momento pero lanzó otra estocada que Hayato bloqueo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un contraataque que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Su tecnica es buena progresa bastante bien pero le falta mucho todavía,al igual que a Karma-sama-dijo Hayato envainando su espada.

Asuna se quitó el casco, mientras se levantaba, estaba sudando y sé veía agotada hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió.

-Gracias por aceptar darme lecciones extras Hayato, siempre eres muy amable conmigo y mis 2 hermanos-dijo Asuna.

-Aunque Karma-sama tenga talento es algo arrogante me asegurare de que lo derrote en el próximo combate-dijo Hayato.

-Es una pena que Kouichirou haya decidido dejar estas clases, pero al menos así puedo hablar con mi otro hermano un poco más de tiempo, aunque me mire y me trate con desprecio-dijo Asuna sonriendo con tristeza.

-Karma-sama es así por que en su momento la mayoría de las personas en esta casa lo miran con lástima o desprecio en el caso de su abuelo, el piensa que usted hace lo mismo y por eso la odia-respondio Hayato.

-Así que es por eso, yo...siempre lo seguia a todas partes por que yo quería que fueramos hermanos quería alguien en quien poder confiar quería un amigo-dijo Asuna.-Por eso quiero entenderlo y hacer que sonria, se que algún día haré que mi hermano me aprecie, pronto será su cumpleaños y le haré un pastel, aunque espero que esta vez no me lo tire al suelo como en años anteriores.

Asuna se despidió de Hayato y se fue.

-Bien supongo que yo también tengo que ir a ser mis deberes como mayordomo principal-dijo Hayato esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Fin del flashback

-Ese fue el ultimo día que hable con Asuna Yuuki, después de eso su confinacion en Sword Art Online influyó en varios miembros de la familia Yuuki unos más que otros, aunque yo sabía que la joven señorita estaría bien-dijo Hayato volteandose para ver a un hombre trajeado.

-Parece una historia interesante Hayato-san-dijo el hombre trajeado.

-¿Que se te ofrece Kikuoka?-pregunto Hayato.

-Tranquilo tu también nos debes un favor por darte la identidad del verdadero Hayato Kisaragi, falsificar todos los papeles y documentos no se hizo de la noche a la mañana-dijo Kikuoka.

-Entonces has venido a que les pague ese favor-dijo Hayato.

Kikuoka le lanzó un sobre que Hayato atrapó.

-Bien ya acabe mi trabajo aquí nos vemos-dijo Kikuoka.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Hayato.

-Una invitación para tomar café de parte de mi jefe Fyodor Dytovesky-respondio Kikuoka.

Nota de autor:Bien con esto terminamos el doceavo capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, la escuela si que me ha impedido actualizar pero no es nada que la noche pueda arreglar xd si no me equivoco son como las 12 de la noche pero la hora no es lo importante de todas formas llendo a otro punto quise referirme al director como Gakuho y a su hijo Asano como Asano, ya que como ambos se llaman igual sería confuso si Asano le da una advertencia a Asano, en fin ustedes entienden, como sea buenas noches nos vemos.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Clasroom no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 13

Preparativos

Jueves 14 de Junio 2024 17:45 pm.

Asano se encontraba en la casa de la familia Kirigaya con Suguha y Shinichi el cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Entonces ¿Tu eres Hyus?-pregunto Shinichi.

-Por tu tamaño debes de ser Recon, si me llamó Asano es un gusto verte-contesto Asano de forma seca.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué hay de los demás?-pregunto Recon.

-Me dijeron que estaban ocupados por los exámenes pero cuando les dije que Hyus vendría, aceptaron de inmediato-respondio Suguha.

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa Asano se encontraba sentado en un sillón mientras que Shinichi y Suguha estaban sentados en otro sillon frente a el todos tenían puestos sus uniformes escolares Asano había sacado un par de libros y un cuaderno junto a los útiles de Suguha y Shinichi que estaban en la mesa.

-Viendo la hora no deberían tardar en llegar-dijo Asano mirando la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared.

"¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a arrepentir de haber aceptado venir?"pensó Asano.

-Como sea, Asano-kun mañana es el evento especial de Alftheim Online ¿Participaremos o no?-pregunto Suguha.

-Por supuesto que si, es hora de la revancha contra esos bandidos, tu hermano me dijo que están aliados con los Sleeping Knights, estoy ansioso por acabar con ellos tambien-dijo Asano sonriendo.

-Pues no son exactamente delincuentes como el gremio de Aswang ¿Por que crees que se hayan unido a el?-pregunto Suguha.

\- Por venganza, recuerda que la mayoría de los items que la líder de ese gremio quería se los ganamos nosotros, debe de estar deseando hacerle la vida imposible a Hyus-dijo Shinichi.

-Llámame por mi nombre Shinichi, aun así ya pensé en una estrategia, y pensar que por ese anuncio la alianza de los Cait Sith y los Slyph resultó sin anormalidades, al parecer Eugene optó por otra estrategia-dijo Asano suspirando.

-Como sea quería agradecerte por ayudarme a estudiar y ayudarme con el asunto de mi hermano pero mi madre no me dejo cocinar-dijo Suguha algo apenada mientras escuchaba el sonido de alguien cocinando.

-Tu madre es alguien muy amable así que no me molesta ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto Shinichi-kun?-pregunto Asano sonriendo de forma amable.

-No te atrevas-advirtió Suguha.

-Verás Shinichi-kun el otro día Midori-san me enseñó fotos de Suguha de bebé y de niña, incluso tuvo la cortesía de prestarme el álbum, ¿Quieres verlo?-dijo Asano sacando un álbum de su mochila.

-¡Dame eso!-dijo Suguha levantándose.

Suguha molesta y con un leve sonrojo extendió sus manos para quitarle el álbum pero accidentalmente tropezo con la mesita Asano que se había parado en un intento de impedir que se lo arrebatara lanzo el álbum hacia Shinichi pero no pudo impedir que Suguha cayera sobre el mientras Midori Kirigaya venía con una bandeja de pastelillos al mismo tiempo Minetaka Kirigaya que venía junto a Hiroto Maehara, Nagisa Shiota, Sugino Tomohito y Ryuunosuke Chiba entraron en la casa, Nagata Shinichi atrapó a duras penas el álbum pero cuando observó al igual que todos los llegados se quedaron estáticos.

Suguha y Asano estaban tirados en una posición bastante comprometedora, con sus labios conectados, ambos jóvenes nisiquiera tuvieron tiempo para asimilar el beso accidental, por que en ese momento el caos de desató.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y se levantaron rapidamente y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

El padre sobreprotector se desmayo la madre los acababa de fotografiar con el celular dejando la bandeja en un sillon.

Shinichi se quedó de piedra y en cuanto a los alumnos de la Clase E…

-¡ASANO!-dijeron los alumnos viendo a su Némesis.

-¡Ustedes son…-

-¿Se conocen?-cuestiono Suguha.

-¿Los conoces?-dijo Shinichi.

-¿Ya se conocían?-dijo Midori.

-¿Que hace el enemigo aquí?-pregunto Maehara a la defensiva.

"Estoy soñando...calmate estoy soñando"pensó Asano.

"Ironías de la vida, tu mayor enemigo resulta ser tu amigo"pensó Nagisa con el ojo cuadrado.

-Bueno al menos tengo otra foto para agregar al álbum, sólo falta la del primer beso de Kazuto-dijo Midori.

-¡Mama!-dijo Suguha avergonzada.

-No tiene nada de malo tu padre y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso a tu edad-dijo Midori restandole importancia al asunto.

Suguha suspiro molesta.

Asano quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

"¿De que demonios se ríen bastardos?"penso Asano avergonzado mirando a los alumnos de la clase E.

-No sabía que Asano-kun fuera Hyus pero míralo se sonrojo-dijo Maehara riéndose.

Chiba sólo disimulo una carcajada mientras que Nagisa sólo dio un saludo tímido.

"Nisiquiera se que hago aqui"pensó Sugino.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron si que iba ser un día largo evitaron mirarse y volvieron a sus lugares en el sillón, para tomar un libro y ignorar la presencia del contrario.

-Suspiraron al mismo tiempo-dijo Nagisa.

-Están hechos tal para cual-dijo Sugino.

XXxx

1 hora después

Kazuto se encontraba en su habitación temporal donde normalmente dormía la servidumbre de la familia Yuuki.

"¿Donde estas Karma?"pensó Kazuto preocupado.

La puerta se abrió y Hayato entró con una bandeja de comida.

-Parece algo alterado joven Kirigaya-dijo Hayato poniendo la bandeja en el mueble.

-Sólo estaba pensando en Karma-dijo Kazuto.

-El evento de Alftheim comienza en 2 horas, Yuuya-sama lo ayudará así que no se preocupe yo me encargaré dé encontrar al joven amo-dijo Hayato.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme, aunque lo conocí hace unos días-dijo Kazuto.

-El AmuSphere esta aquí,coma algo antes de sumergirse en el mundo virtual-dijo Hayato.

-Gracias Hayato-san-respondio Kazuto.

-No tienes por que agradecerme tengo que irme nos veremos mañana-dijo Hayato.

Kazuto asintio sonriendo hasta que Hayato se fue.

"Sólo espera un poco más Asuna" pensó Kazuto.

XX

Yuuya Yuuki se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a su padre y madre, tío, tia y futuro cuñado.

-Los únicos que faltan son nuestros primos pero ellos llegarán mañana-dijo Shouzou Yuuki.

Takasugi Yuuki un hombre de 34 años vestía un traje formal de color negro, de cabello negro corto y ojos negros con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, una mirada relajada y una cortes sonrisa que le daban la sensación de ser alguien amable.

Sakata Yuuki era y una mujer de cabello castaño largo de ojos cafés, que vestía un vestido negro y veía de forma retadora a Kyouko la cual le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Masamune-san no vendrá?-pregunto Sugou.

-No, sólo vendra a la boda-respondio Takasugi.

-Es difícil convencer a padre, no le gusta salir-dijo Shouzou.

-Lo que pasa es que debe de estar contemplando su precioso, ya debería saber que Masamune ojii-san es muy antisocial tio -comento Yuuya.

-Modera tu vocabulario jovencito-dijo Sakata de forma amenazante.

-Veo que tiene problemas educando a su hijo Sakata-san-comento Kyouko.

-Yo diria que también usted, debió de tenerlo difícil con ese ilegítimo, parece que su matrimonio no era muy sólido Kyouko-san-refuto Sakata.

-No hagas comentarios innecesarios-dijo Takasugi mirando a su esposa haciendo que guardará silencio.

-Tu también Kyou…-

-Guarda silencio que eso no se me va olvidar-contesto Kyouko haciendo callar a su marido.

"Parece que mi tío no puede hacer nada como siempre, aunque entre mi padre y mi madre no se quien me da más miedo tendré que ordenar el desorden de mi cuarto antes de que lo vean"pensó Yuuya.

Sugou tosio levemente, el también estaba algo incómodo, más porque Takasugi Yuuki se le quedaba mirandolo de forma objetiva como si lo estuviera estudiando.

-He escuchado que es un excelente Criminologo Takasugi-san-dijo Sugou.

-Si estudié demasiado, la verdad no quería trabajar en la compañía, Shouzou tenía más actitudes para eso y decidí seguir mi propio camino, aunque parece que eso no le agradó mucho a padre-respondio Takasugi con serenidad.

-Entiendo, siempre es duro satisfacer las esperanzas de los mayores-dijo Sugou.

-Veo que eres bastante listo lo que se esperaría de un estudiante del Laboratorio Shigemura-dijo Takasugi.

-Veo que conoce bastantes cosas Takasugi-san-dijo Sugou con cordialidad.

-Es una costumbre que tengo por el trabajo en fin me alegra que se sienta comprometido con el rescate de mi sobrino y el matrimonio de mi sobrina espero que la haga muy feliz-respondio Takasugi de forma despreocupada.

-Cariño no deberías llamar a ese niño tu sobrino-dijo con reproche Sakata.

-Bueno no lo conocí muy bien ya que sólo lo vi por un par de veces pero ¿Qué opinas tu Yuuya?-pregunto Takasugi.

-Bueno podrá parecer un bravucon, sádico insensible, arrogante pero cuando lo conoces no es tan malo entiendo como se siente, me gustaría que Asuna se reconciliara con el, tuvieron una mala relación después de todo-respondio Yuuya.

-Bueno sólo queda esperar a que las autoridades hagan su trabajo-dijo Shouzou.

-Si eso espero luego resultan ser unos inútiles, deberíamos contratar un detective privado-dijo Kyouko.

-¿Acaso estás preocupada por una infidelidad?-pregunto Sakata.

-Me sorprende que Masamune-san pensará que fueras una buena prometida para Takasugi-san, esta claro que el amor es ciego-contesto Kyouko.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con ganas de querer golpearse, mientras Yuuya y su padre suspiraron.

-Tranquilizate cariño, Kyouko-san no lo dice con mala intención, en vez de eso ¿por que no hablamos sobre la boda de nuestra sobrina?-pregunto Takasugi agarrando el hombro derecho de su esposa.

Al ver la mirada de su esposo Sakata se calmó un poco.

-Tienes razón hermano, es más deberíamos dé invitar a los compañeros de estudio de mi hijo-dijo Shouzou cambiando de tema.

-Eso me parece una buena idea-dijo Sugou.

-Bueno siempre y cuando no hagan un desastre no hay problema, los jóvenes pueden ser muy imprudentes a veces-dijo Kyouko.

-Como usted y Shouzou ¿Verdad?-dijo Sakata.

-Exacto, aunque a usted le tomó mucho tiempo, supongo que le dio pena durar poco en la Luna de Miel-respondio Kyouko.

Ambas mujeres se rieron mientras los hombres se veían algo incómodos por los comentarios y para seguirles el juego también empezaron a reírse.

"Que linda familia, debería de hacer un reality

Show vendería muy bien"pensó Yuuya.

XXxx

En una de las ramas del árbol del mundo de Alftheim Online Asuna abrió los ojos al ver que la puerta de la jaula en la cual estaba encerrada se había roto.

Asuna se sorprendió al ver a Kirito llegar allí parado sonriendole extendiendole la mano.

-He venido por ti Asuna-dijo Kirito sonriendole.

Asuna se emocionó pensando que se trataba de un sueño salió para correr y abrazar a Kirito el cual correspondió el abrazo.

-Te extrañe tanto-dijo Asuna al borde del llanto observando a Kirito.

Asuna sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y no pudo evitar reprimir un grito al ver que Kirito la había apuñalado en el estómago.

-Yo también te extrañe así que ¿Moririas por mi?-pregunto Kirito de forma enfermiza mientras la arrojaba al suelo.

-¡¿Quien...eres?!-pregunto Asuna en el suelo.

"¿Por que duele tanto"pensó Asuna.

-Parece que los reguladores de dolor están completamente desactivados, eso significa que el Hackeo fue un exito-dijo Kirito desvaneciendose.

La imagen de Kirito desapareció y Aswang apareció mirándola.

-Soy sólo un humilde Spriggan dime algo, ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano Asuna Yuuki?-pregunto Aswang.

Nota de autor: Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la inclusión de los OC en la historia, nos vemos y hasta la proxima.


	14. Capitulo 14

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capítulo 14

Confrontación

Flashback

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Karma inexpresivo.

-Me llamó Asuna, es un placer conocerte Nii-sama-dijo Asuna sonriendo extendiendo su mano.

"La primera vez que la vi ella me extendió su mano y yo…"

-Alejate de mi basura-dijo Karma siguiendo caminando por el pasillo.

"La rechaze"

Fin del flashback.

Ithnam abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en medio de un vestíbulo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pensó Ithnam.

El vestíbulo era de un color blanco ceremonial donde se veían bastantes estatuas de deidades nórdicas.

En medio de aquel lugar al termino de un lugar sostenido por pilares un trono se veía, donde alguien se encontraba sentado.

-Nos encontramos en alguna parte del árbol de la vida en Alftheim Online, es decir estamos en el centro de este mundo Ithnam o debería decir Karma Akabane-dijo Aswang parandose del trono.

-Y pensar que irías tan lejos como para secuestrarme ¿Qué tan obsesionado y frustrado estas con la sociedad para tomarte tan enserio este juego?-pregunto Ithnam

-Estas equivocado no estoy obsesionado con el juego no me pongas al nivel de tu cuñado Kirigaya Kazuto-respondio Aswang.-Además deberias agradecerme persuadi y logre convencer a Nobuyuki Sugou de que no te matará de inmediato cuando te atrape.

-Lo que yo busco aquí es matar a alguien-dijo Aswang.

"Es más peligroso de lo qué pense ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo conoce mi identidad? ¿Qué tanto sabe dé mi situación actual?" pensó Ithnam.

-¿Y se puede saber a quien quieres matar?-pregunto Ithnam sonriendo observandolo de forma amenazante.

-No se si debería contártelo después de todo me traicionaste y por eso falle en eliminar al gremio de cazadores-dijo Aswang.-Pero eso no importa por que después de todo vas estar bajo mi control muy pronto durante el tiempo que dure el evento de aniversario de ALO.

Ithnam sonrió de forma sádica y le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Ven cuando quieras te aplastare-dijo Ithnam de forma desafiante.

-Tranquilo primero vamos a ver a tu hermana le dije que vendrías a verla aunque no me creyó sigueme-dijo Aswang.

"¿Asuna? Maldición dijo que estábamos en el árbol del mundo pero me cuesta creerle, aun así puede que esto sea una oportunidad para rescatarla"pensó Ithnam.

Ithnam siguió a Aswang salieron del vestíbulo y caminaron por un pasillo.

-Hoy Oberon no esta y sus trabajadores tampoco deben de estar ocupados ya que mañana es la boda con Asuna, considerando que el evento empieza mañana no me extraña, este lugar será destruido en un par de horas después de todo-dijo Aswang.

-¿Cómo supiste quien era?-pregunto Ithnam.

-Por tu rostro y personalidad, prácticamente son los mismos que en el mundo real-respondio Aswang.-En cuanto a la primera pregunta ¿Has escuchado hablar de Kayaba Akihiko?.

-Si, nunca olvidaría ese nombre, escuche que el murió después del incidente dé SAO-respondio Ithnam.

-Te equivocas Kayaba Akihiko sigue vivo-contesto Aswang.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Ithnam.

-Verás hace mucho tiempo Kayaba se unió a cierta organización criminal, el nombre de esa organización era Las Ratas en el Hogar de los Muertos-respondió Aswang.

-¿Adónde vas con todo esto?-cuestiono Ithnam.

-El incidente de SAO fue provocado porque Kayaba Akihiko recibió la orden del líder de la organización de realizar el experimento de investigar los límites del ser humano cuando se lo somete a una prueba de vida o muerte, el objetivo simplemente era jugar con la vida y la muerte para demostrarle un punto a alguien-explicó Aswang.-Sin embargo Kayaba traicionó al líder de la organización, mi teoría es que cuando el se infiltro en el juego como un jugador más, un factor externo que no tuvo en cuenta antes lo hizo cambiar.

-De acuerdo con los relatos de Klein y Agil me resulta muy conveniente que todo acabará en ese piso faltando como 30 o 40 antes del final, lo más probable es que haya sido premeditado y el mismo Kayaba Akihiko decidiera su derrota para después esconderse en la red dé su jefe y del gobierno que a estas alturas lo consideraría como un terrorista o un cabo suelto que hay que cortar es una suerte ya que incluso los perros cazadores lo perseguían, aunque también puede que fuera para ocultar algo, mi maestro y familiar la llamó La Semilla si no mal recuerdo-dijo Aswang.

"¿La semilla? ¿A que se refiere?" pensó Ithnam.

-En fin ya te dije bastante-

Ambos llegaron a una puerta que Aswang abrió, entraron y empezaron a caminar en lo que parecía una rama gigante cubierta de hojas, les tomó 20 minutos hasta llegar a un Coliseo en Ruinas donde Argo se encontraba recargada en uno dé los pilares evitando mirar al hada inconciente que estaba expuesta encadenada en el estrado del Coliseo.

-Asuna-dijo Ithnam sorprendido

Sin saber que decir Ithnam se quedó paralizado mientras Aswang caminaba hacia adelante empuñando su tridente.

-Maldito…¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto Ithnam sonriendo mientras su mirada se tornaba de forma violenta justo ahora lo único que quería ahora era cortar en pedazos al Spriggan que tenía delante.

Ithnam estaba por desenvainar su espada pero en ese momento alguien salió de abajo y lo atacó.

-Pero si es Lux-chan-dijo Ithnam sonriendo esquivando el ataque de Lux.

Lux que traía 2 espadas en la mano sonrió, mientras otras 2 siluetas aparecían del suelo, esquivando los ataques de sus adversarios con ágiles movimientos Ithnam sonrió.

-Ágil-kun, Klein-kun, antes me parecían insignificantes, pero ahora que escuche algo dé cierta persona no puedo pasar por alto su existencia y pensar que eligen a un desconocido en vez de ayudar a un amigo -dijo Ithnam desenvainando su espada mientras observaba a Asuna.

La hoja del florete era de un metal esmeralda y poniéndose en guardia Aswang sonrió.

"Sólo espera un poco más Asuna yo...juro que te salvare"pensó Ithnam.

-No interfieran chicos dejen que yo me encarge de el-dijo Aswang mientras sus subordinados sé retiraban hacia las gradas al ver la mirada agresiva y sádica de su líder.

Aswang empezó a recitar un conjuro mientras varias copias idénticas a el se materializaban, Ithnam también recitó un conjuro y potenciando su fuerza y agilidad se lanzó hacia su oponente que ya había hecho 10 copias del mismo.

Con su avatar destellando esmeralda alrededor de su cuerpo Karma Akabane observó a su objetivo su hermana.

"Al demonio con la pelea lo importante es llegar a ella y sacarla de aquí"pensó Karma.

Ithnam esquivo el ataque de un tridente y saltó sobre el cortándole la cabeza con rapidez, mientras con sus alas se dirigía con rapidez hasta alcanzar a Asuna.

-Pero que ingenuo-dijo Asuna abriendo los ojos.

El avatar de Asuna se deformo y Aswang apareció lanzando un ataque con su tridente que Ithnam bloqueo.

-¿De verdad creías que sería tan estúpido como para exponer mi carta de triunfo?-pregunto Aswang.

Las 9 copias de Aswang acompañadas de Argo se dirigían hacia el estrado.

"Y pensar que estaba hablando con Argo, si la verdadera esta aqui la que esta recargada era una ilusión, me engañaron"pensó Ithnam.

Aswang retrocedio y lanzó un ataque que Ithnam bloqueo y contrataco con una veloz estocada que le hizo una herida a su oponente en el rostro al cual pareció dolerle pero que despues sonrió como si lo disfrutará.

Otra copia lanzó un ataque con el tridente pero Ithnam la bloqueo moviendo su espada hacia abajo volteandose rápidamente y lanzando una patada mientras sus alas salían y volaban usando su espada mientras cortaba otros 2 con rapidez, para después aterrizar en el suelo.

Aswang aterrizó en el suelo y corrió hacia su oponente el cual sólo sonrió.

-Eres lento-dijo Ithnam.

"Aunque este conjuro sólo durará 2 minutos más debo derrotarlo en ese lapso de tiempo"pensó Ithnam.

"Parece que tendré usar un conjuro si quiero emparejar las cosas pero lo guardare para el final aunque "pensó Aswang.

Ambos chocaron sus armas, Aswang dio un giro de 360 grados con rapidez moviendo su tridente para asestar un golpe pero Ithnam lanzó un corte lateral, hiriendose al mismo tiempo el primero en la cadera y el otro en la parte derecha de su rostro.

-Ya te diste cuenta Ágil-dijo Klein.

-Si, los movimientos de Ithnam son muy similares a los de Asuna-respondio Ágil.

-Es como verla pelear-dijo Klein.

-Es increíble no cabe duda de por que lo llaman el destello esmeralda-dijo Lux sorprendida.

Ithnam sonrió mientras lanzaba varias estocadas a su oponente que giraba su tridente para bloquearlas con bastante dificultad, los rápidos y certeros estoques empezaron a abrumar a Aswang ya que empezaban a hacerle leves cortes en el rostro.

"Maldición es más fuerte de lo que pensaba" pensó Aswang.

"Te tengo eres mío"pensó Ithnam sonriendo.

Ithnam lanzó una estocada con toda su fuerza a pesar del dolor de la herida en su rostro.

"Eso en verdad me duele, pero no hay tiempo tengo que concentrarme"pensó Ithnam.

-¡AHHHH!-

El tridente de Aswang se rompió, el Spriggan se sorprendió mientras la espada lo atravesaba, pero al mismo tiempo desenvaino una espada que mantenia oculta y lanzó un corte horizontal que hirió a Ithnam y lo obligó a retroceder.

Las copias restantes de Aswang y atacaron a Ithnam junto a Argo que se dirigió al auténtico y uso un ítem de curación.

-Bien entonces tienes planeada una estrategia para ganar-dijo Argo.

-Si, pero para eso tendras que ayudarme-respondió Aswang mientras les hacía señas a los miembros de su gremio los cuales asintieron y se retiraron.

-El conjuro que utilizó debe estar terminando, tenemos que ganar tiempo-dijo Aswang mientras recitaba un conjuro.

Ithnam se sentía cansado y le dolía tremendamente el estómago a causa del corte que le hizo Aswang, esquivando los ataques de las copias con dificultad mientras su Hp bajaba, contratacando con rápidos estoques logró eliminar a otros 2, con agilidad logró saltar y decapitar 3 dando un giro de 180 grados eliminó a los clones restantes.

"Sólo faltan 30 segundos" pensó Ithnam cansado.

Aswang intento usar un ítem de curación abriendo su menú, pero Argo lo atacó impidiensolo.

-¡No dejaré que te cures!-dijo Argo lanzando varios ataques con sus cuchillas montadas en las muñecas, que Ithnam bloqueo.

Incapaz de pensar por la presión Ithnam lanzó un ataque, Argo esquivo el ataque desplazándose a la derecha pero Ithnam lanzó un corte horizontal hacia esa direccion le cortó la cabeza.

"10 Segundos" pensó Ithnam.

Aswang se aproximaba usando un conjuro potenciador que hacia que un aura negra lo envolviera mientras sus ojos irradiaban llamas rojas y aumentaba sus estadísticas mientras concentraba su poder en la espada.

"No importa que tanto aumentes tu poder sigo siendo más rápido" pensó Ithnam corriendo hacia su oponente con suma velocidad.

"5...4...3"

Mientras Ithnam se dirigía hacia su oponente contando de forma regresiva en su mente, una voz lo sorprendió.

Alguien había gritado, y Ithnam al reconocer la voz se volteó sólo para ver a la verdadera Asuna siendo sostenida bruscamente por Ágil y Klein que evitaban mirarla mientras Lux le apuntaba con su espada para destruirla.

El efecto del conjuro desapareció y ese segundo de descuido le costó la victoria.

La espada de Aswang le corto el brazo izquierdo y no pudiendo contener el dolor soltó un grito para después caer al suelo.

Asuna en un principio no reconoció a aquel joven que peleaba con aquel Spriggan que la atacó oculta en el coliseo encadenada cubierta bajo un hechizo de ilusion que ke le impedia ver al joven que aparentemente intentaba salvarla donde estaba realmente pero esa forma de pelear y ese rostro tan familiar le sembro dudas cuando Klein le dijo quien era apenas y podia creerlo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando la apuñalaron, sorprendida de que aquel joven que siempre la trataba mal se intentará levantarse para sólo ser aplastado por el pie de su oponente el cual lo miro con una extraña mirada que Ithnam no supo interpretar.

-En una pelea limpia me hubieras derrotado, sin embargo en este mundo yo no juego limpio-dijo Aswang pateando a Ithnam en el rostro consecutivamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de lastimarlo! ¡El es…, el es… ¡MI QUERIDO HERMANO!-grito Asuna al borde de las lágrimas.

Aswang dejo de patear a Ithnam.

"Después de todo lo que te hice….tu...me sigues apreciando de verdad nunca había conocido a alguien tan idiota como tú "pensó Ithnam con melancolía.

Ágil y Klein la soltaron al igual que Lux, dejando que Asuna corriera hacia Ithnam.

"Morirás lamentando no haber podido salvar a tu hermana y mucho menos disculparte eso es mucho mejor que matarte instantáneamente Sugou ya tienes lo que querías"pensó Aswang apartándose mientras miraba a sus miembros retirarse al ver que alguien se acercaba.

"Yo me uní a Aswang por voluntad propia quería cambiar, ser más fuerte y olvidar a mi antiguo yo pero…¿De verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto?"pensó Klein mientras se marchaba sin mirar atrás con arrepentimiento.

-¡Nii-sama! ¡Resiste!-dijo Asuna pensando lo peor mientras lloraba.

-No seas tonta...yo no moriré esto no es SAO-contesto Ithnam sin mirarla a los ojos avergonzado.

Ithnam no termino de hablar porque en ese momento empezó a retocerse de dolor, Asuna se levantó y miro a Aswang que acababa de usar un ítem.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya dejalo en paz!-dijo Asuna pero en ese momento ella se paralizó.

-No te recomendaría hacer eso-dijo Oberon que sonriendo acababa de cerrar su menú de administrador.

-Es un virus, que yo mismo programe te mantendrá conciente de tus acciones mientras obedeces mis órdenes, haré que desees estar muerto Karma Akabane-dijo Oberon con sadismo.

-¿Estabas observando desde arriba?-pregunto Aswang.

-Claro no me perdería una fiesta como esta hacer el trato con Fyodor ha sido bastante conveniente para mi-respondio Oberon.

-Le aseguró que no se arrepentira de nuestro trato Nobuyuki Sugou-san-dijo Aswang sonriendo.

-Claro que no, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Kaneki Ken-respondio Oberon estrechando la mano de Aswang.

-¡¿Qué es lo que esperan conseguir?!-pregunto Asuna molesta.

-Nada que te importe-contesto Aswang usando un Ítem que puso a Asuna bajo un sueño profundo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-El evento de aniversario de ALO, comenzará en 10 minutos, espero que hagas un excelente trabajo-dijo Oberon.

-Por supuesto en cuanto Kayaba Akihiko aparezca se lo haré saber-respondio Aswang.

-Lo esperaré con ansias-dijo Oberon cerrando sesión.

-Vaya ya despertaste-dijo Aswang sonriendo.

Ithnam sé levantó, su traje verde había sido cambiado por uno grisáceo mientras su mirada se habia tornado completamente inexpresiva y sin sentimientos.

" Ahora que todas las fichas están en su tablero es hora de empezar el juego" pensó Aswang mirando hacia arriba mientras el cielo se teñía de rojo.

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui llegamos con el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ya que se vienen muchas cosas y eventos que desencadenaran muchos eventos a futuro como siempre espero que les siga gustando la historia nos vemos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capitulo 15

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 15

Carrera

Kirito en compañía de Rill y otro Salamander se encontraban volando rumbo al territorio de los Cait Sith.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rill con algo de preocupación.

-Si, no te preocupes-respondió Kirito.

-¿Y como esta tu hija? Quisiera disculparme por lo de antes-dijo Rill levemente apenado.

-No te preocupes ella esta con unos amigos que hizo-respondió Kirito.

-Ya veo, bueno es mejor darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo-dijo Rill.

Kirito asintió y siguieron volando.

"Esta algo motivado desde que recibimos el mensaje de Aswang, supongo que realmente se molestó aunque también estoy preocupado por Lyfa" pensó Rill.

Flashback

En una habitación dé madera donde se encontraba una extensa alfombra roja que cubría casi toda la habitación y un par de sillones.

Kirito, Hyus, Lyfa, Recon, Daken, Rill, Zariel y otro Salamander de aspecto desconocido se encontraban reunidos.

-¿Ustedes son dueños de este sitio?-pregunto Kirito sorprendido.

-Si es nuestro cuartel general, lo construimos a partir de cero después de comprar un espacio de esta Ciudadela Subterránea, aquí recibimos peticiones de nuestro gremio y casi todos los miembros se alojan aquí para descansar también es de acceso público así que tenemos personal de seguridad que contratamos ¿Por que te sorprendes tanto?-pregunto Lyfa.

-¿Cómo que por que me sorprendo? Prácticamente tu y tus amigos tienen una mansion y dominan todo el submundo de ALO a excepción de un par de gremios y los lores de las otras razas, los demás les tienen miedo-dijo Kirito con sorpresa en su rostro.

-La reputación de nuestro gremio se fue forjando poco a poco, además la construcción de este lugar terminó hace apenas unos días-respondio Hyus.

-Si hasta que Aswang apareció, ese maldito logro que la raza Spriggan tuviera cierto grado de popularidad, me gustaría poder vengarme de ese malnacido-comento Lyfa.

-Como sea, el motivo de esta reunión no fue el evento de aniversario dé Alftheim, anteriormente habíamos decidido no participar en el evento por los exámenes, pero hace unas horas recibimos un mensaje de parte de Aswang, a nuestros teléfonos celulares-dijo Hyus.

-Esto podría significar que el conoce nuestras identidades en el mundo real, el mensaje decía "Resolvamos nuestros asuntos en el evento de ALO si no se presentan me asegurare de que paguen"-completo Lyfa.

-Acto seguido nos envió un video en mi cuenta así que aquí estamos, antes dé eso tenemos que avisar que tenemos 2 nuevos integrantes ellos son Kirito y Sugino que recientemente abrieron sus cuentas y por razones personales nos están acompañando-comento Hyus.

Los demás miembros asintieron y Sugino le sonrió a Nagisa emocionado.

-En fin reproducire el video a continuación-dijo Hyus.

Hyus abrió su ventana y empezó a buscar en su menú hasta encontrar un archivo y seleccionarlo.

Una pantalla se materializó y Aswang apareció sonriendo.

-¡Hola mis más sinceros respetos Hyus o debería decir Asano Gakushuu!-dijo Aswang de forma educada.

-Como ustedes sabrán hoy se celebra un evento de aniversario de ALO-comentó Aswang-.Quiero ser claro ya que solo les envíe un simple mensaje de texto, esta es una declaración de guerra directa hoy será el día en que los destruire y los borrare del mapa.

-Para demostrar mi punto haré una pequeña demostración-dijo Aswang mientras volteaba la cámara.

-¡¿Argo?! ¡¿Qué demonios hace ahí?!-dijo Kirito sorprendido.

-¿La conoces Onii-chan?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Guarden silencio-ordenó Hyus.

Argo se encontraba recargada en una pared mientras a su lado se encontraba una manta cubriendo lo que parecía ser una persona.

-Bien si el tal héroe de aincrad esta viendo esto cosa que consideró probable tras enfrentarme a Ithnam, debo decir que te vas a sorprender-dijo Aswang mientras quitaba la manta y dejaba ver a Asuna atada de pies y manos con un pedazo de tela cubriendole la boca.

-¡¿Asuna?!-dijo Kirito sorprendido.

Aswang desenvaino una espada y sé la dio a Argo.

-Cortale la pierna-ordenó Aswang.

-Pero jefe Asuna no estaba…-

-¡Hosaka Tomó!-dijo Aswang subiendo la voz para después hablar con normalidad.-Es una orden.

-Entiendo, perdóname A-chan pero tengo una deuda que pagar-dijo Argo cerrando los ojos ignorando las súplicas de Asuna.

Argo le cortó la pierna izquierda a Asuna y la joven sé retorcio de dolor mientras lloraba y su mirada reflejaba sufrimiento y dolor, sin siquiera poder gritar por el pedazo de tela que tenía en la boca.

-He hackeado el servidor de Alftheim y con ello he desactivado los reguladores de dolor del juego, ahora sentirán verdadero dolor si son dañados-dijo Aswang sonriendo con amabilidad.-Cortale el brazo derecho.

Asuna volvió a retorcerse de dolor mientras los demás veían shockeados lo que veían.

-¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?!-dijo Zariel.

Daken apretaba los puños mientras Rill, Sugino y Recon evitaban mirar.

Hyus intentaba mostrarse calmado pero por dentro estaba algo tenso, mientras Lyfa veía a su hermano gritar.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-

Aswang sonrió y por un momento pareció que la mirada de ambos Spriggan se cruzaron.

-Es suficiente Argo-chan, como sea dejado claro mi punto permitanme presentarles a esta joven, en el juego la van a llamar Titania, esta hada es el objetivo de este evento es decir tienen que rescatarla mientras es torturada por el Demonio Surt, su verdadero nombre es Asuna Yuuki hija del dueño de Rect Progress fue una de las víctimas de SAO.

-Pero lo importante esta en su relación con tu hermano Lyfa-chan ponme mucha atención si quieres conquistar el corazón de tu hermano, por que en SAO ellos se enamoraron y hasta se casaron como un par de tortolos debe ser triste saber que tu hermano nunca te va a amar-dijo Aswang con burla.

Al oir esta declaración Kirito dejo su furia de lado al observar a Aswang y volteó a ver a su hermana al igual que todos los miembros.

-Pero que trágica historia, pasaste toda tu vida enamorandote de tu hermano, sin saber que ya tenía a alguien más, Kazuto nunca te va a corresponder, el nunca va a decir que te ama ni mucho menos se va a dignar a mirarte, y eso es porque ambos sabemos quien sake sobrando, tu sienpre estaras debajo de esta joven al menos para tu hermano-dijo Aswang riéndose.

-Como sea si creen que tienen lo necesario vengan por mi al árbol del mundo los estare esperando-dijo Aswang.

El mensaje terminó y Hyus y los demás se quedaron callados mientras Kirito miraba a Lyfa desconcertado.

-¿Sugu...es ver…-

-¡No hables! ¡Yo...Yo… ¡MALDICIÓN!-grito Suguha desconectandose.

-¡Sugu!-dijo Kirito.

-Dejenla-dijo Hyus al observar a sus compañeros que pensaban desconectarse.

-Pero Hyus…-

-Si lo que Aswang dijo es cierto tenemos muy poco tiempo el evento empezara en 2 horas-dijo Hyus.

-¡Acaso no te importa que ella…-

-Callate Zariel, si Lyfa es lo que te preocupa yo hablaré con ella, ustedes dividanse en equipos y vallan a los lugares que están indicados en el mapa-dijo Hyus mientras abría el menú y buscaba en su inventario.-Los alcanzaremos cuando podamos así que hagan lo que les ordenó y en cuanto a ti Kirigaya Kazuto… .

-Más te vale hablar con tu hermana cuando este termine, si la haces llorar no te lo perdonare-dijo Hyus amenazante tomando a Kirito del cuello.

Hyus soltó a Kirito y se desconecto mientras los demás se quedaron solos.

Fin del flashback.

"De verdad espero que este bien"pensó Rill.

Rill, Kirito y Sugino aterrizaron en el territorio de los Cait Sith esperando terminar con este asunto.

A lo lejos alguien se encontraba volando mientras usaba un telescopio.

-¿Ya los viste Klein?-pregunto Argo mientras volaba.

-Si, tal y como el jefe dijo, Kirito se encuentra en el territorio de los Cait Sith-respondio Klein.-A propósito ¿Conoces la identidad del jefe?.

-Si, realmente se paso un poco con A-chan, pero si quería incitar a Kirito a pelear con el dio justo en el clavo-respondio Argo.

-Bueno al menos podre enfrentar a Kirito siempre intento ver el lado positivo, aunque honestamente no apruebo lo que le hizo a Asuna y a su hermano-dijo Klein levemente molesto.

-Nunca te ha gustado como actúa nuestro líder, debiste estar conciente de que esto pasaría desde que descubrió que Kirito estaba en ALO-dijo Argo.-Después de investigar a los miembros de Hyaltasad empezó a atar cabos y el evento de aniversario le vino como anillo al dedo.

-Lo se…-dijo Klein.

El cielo empezó a teñirse de rojo y en el menú de Argo y Klein aparecio una sugerencia extra.

-Raza Einherjar al cambiar a esta raza, obtendrás la función de Magia infinita.-leyo Klein.

Argo y Klein junto al resto de jugadores que eran 50 algunos de raza Spriggan otros de raza Imp aceptaron.

Un peculiar tornado los envolvió y Klein cerró los ojos.

"Esta vez yo...vencere Kirito"pensó Klein.

Xxx

En el territorio de los Caith Sith todos se encontraban listos para partir mientras veían de lejos el gran arbol del mundo de Alftheim en llamas.

En la línea delantera Alicia Rue líder de los Caith Sith sé encontraba en compañía de Kirito, Rill y Sugino.

-Los refuerzos nos están esperando en el Valle, Hyus siempre sabe como divertirme-dijo Alicia Rue.

-¡Vamos! ¡Conquistemos el juego!-dijo Alicia Rue alzando uno de sus puños.

-La carrera por la supremacía de ALO ya ha empezado-dijo Rill mientras veía como los Caith Sith imitaban a su líder mientras empezaban ha aparecer sus alas.

Alicia Rue y todos los Caith Sith empezaron a volar en direccion hacia arriba junto a los tres miembros del gremio de cazadores.

Siento como si fuera a la guerra-dijo Sugino volando.

"Esperame Asuna juro que te salvare"pensó Kirito mientras emprendia el vuelo junto a los demás.

Xxxxxx

Avance del siguiente capítulo

-Es difícil de aceptar pero es cierto-dijo alguien desconocido con frialdad.

-¡Mientes!-dijo Klein evitando mirar a su agresor con un moreton en el rostro.

XXxx

-¡No creas que será tan fácil vencerme!-dijo Klein lanzando un estoque hacia Kirito.

Kirito bloqueo el ataque y miro a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tu no eres así?!-dijo Kirito molesto bloqueando el ataque.

XXxx

-No creas que no he olvidado nuestra promesa Shiota Nagisa-dijo Argo lanzando una patada a Rill.

Rill bloqueo la patada y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada.

-Has cambiado Hosaka Tomo-dijo Rill lanzando otro corte hacia Argo.

-Eso es por que tu nunca lo entiendes-dijo Argo con el rostro ensombrecido.-¡Siempre dejas que tu madre lo decida por ti!.

Próximo capitulo

Sentimientos Encontrados

Kirito y Rill vs Argo y Klein.


	16. Capitulo 16

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capitulo 16

Sentimientos encontrados

Kirito y Rill vs Klein y Argo

Flashback

Un niño de 5 años de cabello azul sé encontraba sólo sentando en un columpio, el día soleado sólo lo hacía parecer alguien mas agreste.

-¿Estas sólo?-pregunto una voz infantil.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Nagisa.

-¿Yo? Me llamó Hosaka Tomo-respondio Hosaka sentándose en otro columpio.-¿Cómo te llamas tu?.

-Nagisa...Shiota Nagisa-respondió Nagisa.

Fin del flashback.

Argo abrio los ojos su capucha sé había vuelto plateada y su traje de combate igual, co varios retoques negros, Klein estaba de la misma forma ambos escondidos entre los árboles mientras veían pasar a los Cait Sith pasar volando entre las montañas.

-Ya es hora puedo verlos-dijo Argo.

-Si Kirito esta ahí-dijo Klein con seriedad.

-Entonces encargaté de el yo tengo un asunto pendiente con su acompañante-dijo Argo.

-¿Con Rill?-pregunto Klein.

-Ocupate de tus asuntos-dijo Argo volteandose.-Ahora somos Einherjar tenemos la ventaja de tener magia ilimitada de ninguna manera podemos perder diles a los otros que ataquen con todo.

XXxx

Alicia Rúe se encontraba siendo escoltada por 5 Cait Sith mientras Kirito, Rill, y Sugino los precedian.

-Oigan esto es extraño se supone que los refuerzos estarían aquí-dijo Rill.

-Ahora que lo mencionas empiezo a escuchar algo-dijo Kirito

-Si yo también lo escucho-dijo Alicia Rue.

El sonido era una leve vibración en el Valle mientras avanzaban volando hasta que una flecha de fuego apareció dándole a un Cait Sith incinerandolo mientras este gritaba de dolor los demás no tuvieron oportunidad de avanzar por que en ese momento una lluvia de flechas de Fuego de todas las direcciones se hizo presente.

Las flechas impactaron a varios mientras cerca de unos 20 jugadores salían del río de abajo preparados para atacar.

-¡Son Einherjar!-dijo Rill molesto.

-Y pensar que los rumores eran ciertos-dijo Alicia Rue.-Bien entonces peleare con todo lo que tengo consigan algo de tiempo intentaré un conjuro.

Los Cait Sith asintieron y se proyectaron hacia abajo mientras otros hacían una formación improvisada y contratacaban con disparos a los arqueros ocultos entre los árboles convirtiendo esto en una batalla campal.

El resto de los Cait Sith se aproximó pero 5 jugadores habían hecho un conjuro rápidamente y empezaron a transformarse en terribles cuerpos dé 2 metros cadavericos y se lanzaron hacia los Cait Sith con rapidez matando a varios.

-Esa es una habilidad de los Spriggan-dijo Rill volando hacia abajo con toda velocidad en compañía de Kirito.

Algunos de los Cait Sith tomaron una formación para conjurar siendo protegidos por varios para que no les cayeran las flechas que seguían siendo disparadas.

Rill lanzó 2 cuchillos hacia la cabeza de uno de esos monstruos esqueleticos.

-¡No quería usar este ítem pero no tengo opción-dijo Rill mientras abría su menú.-¡Espero que uses bien lo que tu hermana y Hyus te dieron ayer!.

-¡Lo haré!-dijo Kirito.

Los cuchillos impactaron en la cabeza del monstruo y explotaron mientras Kirito volaba en picada mientras desenvainaba 2 espadas en su espalda y se aproximaba cortando por la cintura al monstruo hasta partirlo en 2 en medio de la refriega, una figura apareció a toda velocidad e impacto a Kirito llevandoselo hacia arriba.

-¡Kirito!-dijo Rill-¡Maldición! ¡Sugino!.

-Dejamelos a mi ve-dijo Sugino partiendo a un Einherjar por la mitad.

Rill empezó a volar hacia arriba siguiendolo hasta la parte más alta de la montaña donde estaba una meseta rocosa.

Kirito cayó estrepitosamente en dicha meseta mientras su atacante aterrizaba.

-Ha pasado tiempo Kirito-dijo Klein.

"Esa voz...no puede ser"

-¿Klein…?-dijo Kirito desconcertado.

Rill apareció y estaba por atacar a Klein pero fue interceptado con una patada cayendo en otra parte mientras Argo aterrizaba.

-Hola Ki-bou-saludo Argo.

-Argo…-dijo Kirito mirando a su amiga recordando el incidente de hace unas horas.

Kirito volteó a mirar a Klein.

-¿Porqué están con ese sujeto?-pregunto Kirito.

-Eso no te incumbe-respondio Klein desenvainando su espada.-Tu pelearas conmigo.

Rill se había levantado y había lanzado un par de cuchillos hacia Argo que los esquivo saltando hacia la derecha.

-Yo me encargó de Argo Kirito-dijo Rill.-Tu ocupate de ese parece que tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Entendido-dijo Kirito empuñando dos espadas.

-¿Ahora escuchas lo que te ordenan?-dijo Klein mientras sonreía y su rostro se ensombrecia.-Definitivamente has cambiado.

-Tu igual, nunca espere de ti este tipo de cosas-dijo Kirito avanzando hacia Klein.

-¿Que sabes tú de mi? Al menos mi líder escuchó lo que tenía que decir-dijo Klein molesto.

Ambos se aproximaron dezplazandose con rapidez y chocaron sus espadas, mientras Rill desenvainaba su espada corta y lanzaba una estocada que Argo bloqueo con sus 2 armas las cuales eran 2 dagas de 50 cm de longitud.

-He mejorado mucho en el tiempo que estuve en ALO ¡No te sera tan facil vencerme traidor!-dijo Argo fulminando a Rill.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Rill saltando hacia atrás lanzando 2 cuchillos que Argo esquivo dando un giro de 360 grados hacia adelante para lanzar ataques consecutivos con sus dagas mientras Rill las bloqueaba.

"Kirito pelea utilizando 2 espadas y vaya que es duro pero...No es invencible"pensó Klein bloqueando con dificultad dos estocadas al mismo tiempo.

-Veo que te has vuelto mas habil pero no es suficiente-dijo Kirito bloqueando un ataque de Klein contratacando con su otra espada.

Klein sintió la cortada en su mejilla derecha pero volvió a atacar lanzando un corte vertical hacia arriba, Kirito bloqueo el ataque con su espada en la mano derecha desviando el ataque y avanzando lanzando un corte horizontal izquierdo que impactó en la cintura de Klein.

-Ya rindete no hay forma de que me venzas-dijo Kirito volteando a ver a Klein lanzando un corte horizontal dando un giro de 180 grados hacia atrás evitando el ataque de su oponente mientras lanzaba una estocada con su otra espada.

Klein bloqueo con dificultad el ataque.

-¡No me subestimes!-dijo Klein enojado avanzando hacia adelante dejándose herir el hombro derecho para avanzar cosa que sorprendió a Kirito.

La espada le atravesó el hombro derecho y pese a sentir dolor Klein no se detuvo y lanzó un corte que Kirito a pesar de saltar hacia atrás no pudo evitar llevandose un fuerte dolor al perder el ojo derecho, Kirito grito de dolor pero reaccionó y lanzo una estocada que Klein bloqueo con facilidad a pesar de perder el brazo derecho y lanzar una patada que impacto en el estomago de Kirito que lo proyecto hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras rodaba hasta estar a 3 metros de distancia de Klein.

-Mi HP esta bajando será mejor que use un ítem-dijo Klein abriendo su menú y abría su inventario y este materializaba un bálsamo que Klein utilizó haciendo que se regenarara su brazo perdido.

Kirito se levantó con su ojo perdido y volteó a mirar a Klein, el cual sólo avanzó hacia el para reanudar la pelea.

Rill bloqueo 2 ataques seguidos de Argo y lanzó un corte horizontal hacia abajo que Argo bloqueo con sus dagas para después soltarlas y saltar sobre la espada para asestar una patada que Rill esquivo saltando hacia atrás sacando 2 cuchillos mientras Argo se aproximaba a el con 2 Cuchillas ocultas en sus mangas decidida a acabar con su enemigo.

"Usa 2 cuchillas tal como lo haría un asesino profesional por la capucha no logró ver bien quien es solo veo una mirada con esos ojos... y esa...voz acaso...es…" pensó Rill.

-Realmente no me recuerdas no tienes remedio Shiota Nagisa-dijo Argo mientras corria hacia adelante mientras lanzaba las cuchillas.

Rill sonrio y esquivo las cuchillas a duras penas saltando hacia la derecha, Nagisa lanzó los 2 cuchillos con su mano izquierda mientras con su mano derecha sacaba una esfera dorada y la dejaba caer.

Argo esquivo los 2 cuchillos y se aproximo con rapidez saltando hacia adelante y le enterró una daga en el pecho.

-Perdiste-dijo Argo.

-Te equivocas pierdes tu Hosaka-chan-dijo Rill mirándola de frente de forma inocente sonriendo tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza manteniendola junto a el.

-Eh?!-

Antes de que Argo pudiera reaccionar la esfera explotó y ambos cayeron del lugar.

Kirito volteó preocupado pero Klein lanzó un corte vertical que esquivo a duras penas.

-¡No le quites la vista a tu oponente idiota!-dijo Klein

-¡No estas preocupado por tu compañera!-dijo Kirito bloqueando un ataque mientras contratacaba.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa maldito mocoso!-contesto Klein molesto esquivando el ataque mientras lanzaba un corte horizontal.

Kirito saltó hacia atrás y tomando impulso embistió con sus 2 espadas a Klein lanzando varios cortes que Klein bloqueaba con dificultad.

"Mi campo de visión esta limitado debo acabar con esto rapido eso me pasa por confiarme fui muy ingenuo al creer que lo venceria fácilmente como en SAO" pensó Kirito molesto.

"Joder aun sin un ojo me cuesta trabajo bloquear sus ataques debo ver la forma de incapacitar su destreza en algún momento debe mostrar una apertura"pensó Klein.

"No soportaría volver a perder otra vez"

Flashback

Tsuboi Ryotarou despertó en una cama de hospital mientras un Doctor lo observaba, han transcurrido 2 días desde que desperto de SAO.

-Veo que todavía se te dificulta tomar ejecutar algunas funciones básicas de tu cuerpo-dijo el Doctor.

-Si, oiga doctor puedo hacerle una pregunta-dijo Ryotarou.

-Si adelante-

-Cuando me recupere ¿Qué será de mi?-pregunto Ryotarou

"Cuando desperté muchas de las cosas que había logrado ya no existían, mi departamento sé fue y me vi obligado a regresar con mi familia, no pude retomar mis estudios y me vi obligado a Trabajar a Medio Tiempo, los amigos me abandonaron y siguieron con sus vidas todos pasaron página menos yo"

"Dejandome atras….si…incluso en clases siempre me quedaba atrás"

"Si puedo ser alguien que alguna vez esta al frente talvez deberia tomar este juego como una alternativa pero incluso en ese juego donde estaba adelante de un reducido grupo habían personas que siempre me dejaban atrás"

-Lo siento será para la otra Klein-

"Ese espadachin negro siempre era así, nisiquiera sabía porque éramos amigos apenas y hablábamos"

"Quien sabe tal vez nunca lo fuimos"

"Recuerdo que apesar de mi esfuerzo no podía ser más fuerte que el, que ironía entre a ese juego para probarme a mi mismo de que al fin lograría algo y sería el mejor y fui completamente superado por varios jugadores siempre viendo la espalda del espadachin negro"

Ryotarou se encontraba caminando por la calle, acababa de salir de su trabajo y se dirigía a casa de sus padres, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de un callejón.

"Ese fue el primer día que lo vi, el día que encontré a aquel ghoul del ojo parchado"

" No pude hacer nada nisiquiera moverme, su profunda mirada se clavo en mi y me quedé paralizado creyendo que en ese momento mi vida se había acabado"

"Dejando el cuerpo inerte de la persona que comió se aproximó a mi y me golpeo sin mucho esfuerzo proyectandome hacia el suelo.

Mientras su cabello blanco relucia el ghoul parchado me miraba con frialdad mientras parecía sonreir.

-Que debil eres-dijo el ghoul con un leve torno de burla-Tsuboi Ryotarou-kun te vez demasiado lamentable.

-Es difícil de aceptar pero es cierto-dijo el ghoul con frialdad dejando de sonreir.

-¡Mientes!-respondio Klein evitando mirar a su agresor con un moreton en el rostro.

"Aquel día ese ghoul extendió su mano y me ofreció un trato"

Fin del flashback

-¡No creas que será tan fácil vencerme!-dijo Klein lanzando un estoque hacia Kirito.

Kirito bloqueo el ataque de su amigo y lo miro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tu no eres así?!-dijo Kirito bloqueando otro ataque de Klein.

-¡Esto es lo que en verdad soy!-dijo Klein bloqueando una estocada de Kirito.

Ambos se desplazaron hacia atrás y volvieron a entablar un duelo de espadas en el cual Klein empezaba a ganar terreno.

Haber perdido un ojo le había dificultado las cosas a Kirito así que dentro de su mente ideó una estrategia a pesar de sentir un inconfundible dolor en el ojo.

Klein logró cortarle la mano derecha a Kirito el cual soltó un grito aunque eso era lo que esperaba.

"Debo agradecerle a Rill después"

El ataque había sido directo con la espada hacia arriba Klein se preparaba para dar el último golpe pero Kirito había pateado la espada y esta se clavó en la pierna de Klein, el cual se sorprendió Kirito aprovechó y lanzó una estocada cortando el torso de su oponente causando que este se desplomara hacia el suelo mientras le daba una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras Kirito le apuntaba con su espada al cuello.

-No te muevas-dijo Kirito cansado-Rindete perdiste.

Paralelamente Argo y Rill habían caído en un suelo rocoso ambos con el 30% de su Hp se miraron, Argo se había quitado la capucha dejando ver su rostro mientras Rill la miraba de forma fija con algo de culpabilidad.

-Si que ha pasado tiempo honestamente no esperaba verte aquí-dijo Argo mirando a Rill.

-Hosaka-chan yo…-

-¡No quiero tus disculpas!-dijo Argo molesta.

Argo corrió hacia Rill y saltó hacia el.

-¡No creas que no he olvidado nuestra promesa Shiota Nagisa-dijo Argo lanzando una patada.

Rill bloqueo la patada y lanzó un corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba, Argo esquivo el ataque dando un giro de 90 grados hacia atrás mientras se aproximaba con 2 dagas en cada mano.

-Has cambiado Hosaka Tomó-dijo Rill chocando armas con la joven Spriggan.-Por tu mirada puedo verlo...me alegro.

-Aun así ¿Por que estas aliada con alguien como Aswang?-pregunto Rill lanzando un corte que hirió a Argo en la mejilla izquierda

-No lo entenderias-dijo Argo con el rostro ensombrecido.-Después de todo siempre dejas que tu madre decida por ti.

Argo le enterró una daga en el brazo y uso la que estaba en su mano derecha para enterrarsela en el hombro derecho.

Rill reacciono y soltó un estoque que hirió el brazo derecho de Argo.

Ambos se miraron y ambos saltaron hacia atrás usando una cuchilla Argo se desplazó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Rill hacia adelante que había soltado su espada y portaba un cuchillo.

En ese momento Argo y Rill recordaron.

Flashback

"Naci en una familia humilde de ghouls...recuerdo que mi abuela siempre iba a trabajar y cazar por que a mis padres los habían matado"

"A veces me preguntaba mientras estaba encerrada en la casa ¿Cómo sería jugar haya afuera en el parque de enfrente?"

"¿Qué sabor tendria esa comida que tanto comen? ¿Por que no puedo sentir ese sabor y sobretodo por que no puedo matar a estos humanos?"

Hosaka Tomo de 5 años de edad se encontraba sentada en la banca un grupo de niños le acababa de arrojar una piedra, su frente sangraba levemente pero a pesar del dolor ella no lloro nisiquiera dio muestras de enfado sólo los miro de forma inexpresiva.

Era un dia nevado los niños le arrojaban piedras mientras se burlaban de ella.

"Ellos siempre decían lo mismo una y otra vez"

-Tu rostro me desagrada-

-Escuche que no tiene padres-

-Eres sólo una mocosa pobretona-

-Nisiquiera va a la escuela-

-Me das asco-

"Era tan normal que ya nisiquiera me importaba, ese día de invierno no obstante algo diferente sucedio"

-¡Detenganse!-dijo un niño peliazul de cabello corto interponiendose entre esos niños.

"Aquel niño tenía un moreton en la mejilla derecha cuando se interpuso entre nosotros yo nisiquiera entendi por que me defendió, los niños le dieron una paliza y yo complete el suceso como algo inaudito"

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto Hosaka.

"Ese día...mi madre había perdido los estribos y me golpeo...mi padre me defendio y empezaron a discutir hasta que empezaron a pelear"

"Yo no quería estar más ahi y me salí de mi casa corriendo lo único que queria era abandonar ese lugar"

"Fue ahí cuando la ví una niña a la cual le arrojaban piedras, sinceramente no se por que lo hice tal vez fue por que me molesto y en ese momento no quería ver algo así"

-No lo se-respondio Nagisa de 5 años tirado en la nieve.

-Eres un idiota-respondio Hosaka.

-Si lo se-dijo Nagisa.-Mi madre me lo dice muy seguido.

"A mi no me gusta deberle nada a nadie asi que lo ayude a levantarse ese sería nuestro primer encuentro"

XXx

"Nos presentamos y no entendía porque aquel niño se mostraba amable conmigo, era algo tan extraño para mi que no podia entenderlo"

"Con el tiempo Shiota Nagisa siempre venía cada fin de semana se volvió tan normal que empezaba a incluso añorar esa compañía"

"Era agradable y sumamente cálido, después de cierto tiempo pensé en realidad que podría pensar en aquella persona como un amigo que podía confiar en el nunca estuve más equivocada"

"Un día repentinamente Nagisa dejo de venir, y yo…lo esperaba cada fin de semana...y lo seguía esperando por horas...y el...nunca llegaba"

Xxx

"Mi madre me regañaba constantemente, al enterarse de las condiciones de mi amiga me empezó a obligar y me dijo que ya no hablará con ella me obligó y ese fue mi mayor error"

"Por miedo a mi Madre yo...dejé de ir...a verla...ella era mi única amiga y yo...no podía hablarle...nisiquiera verla…"

"Las peleas entre mis padres se hacían más intensas, y un dia se separaron yo no volví a ver a Hosaka por que me había olvidado de ella y me había mudado..."

XXxx

"Me canse de esperar, con mucho esfuerzo pude ingresar a la escuela gracias al apoyo de mi abuela y una curiosa cafetería"

"Entre en Kunugigaoka en la clase B tras intensos exámenes estudié hasta llegar a segundo grado aun asi no tenia amigos nadie se acercaba a mi de vez en cuando pensaba en Nagisa yo… de verdad queria verlo aunque solo fuera una vez y poder sentarnos y platicar como antes y fue ahí cuando volví a ver a amigo"

-Disculpa, pero no se quien eres-respondió Nagisa.

"El me había olvidado"

"Cuando nos encontrábamos me ignoraba y fingia no verme y se iba con ese maldito peli rojo"

Fin del flashback.

-¡Eres un hipócrita!-dijo Argo con furia haciendo un corte en la mejilla derecha de Rill con la cuchilla que tenia-¡¿Cuál fue el significado de tu maldita promesa?!.

Rill soltó el cuchillo y se dejo apuñalar otra vez por Argo.

-¿Qué siempre seremos amigos? No me hagas reir-dijo Argo con el rostro ensombrecido.-¿De que sirvió confiar en ti si me ibas a olvidar?.

-Yo...en verdad...te odio Nagisa-dijo Argo mientras tiraba al suelo al Imp.-Hiciste que me sintiera tan sola que termine buscando refugio en este mundo y adónde fui a parar a estar encerrada por 2 años en ese maldito lugar.

-Tienes razón te lastime-dijo Rill con arrepentimiento en el suelo.-Te recordé 1 mes después de que mucha gente quedará atrapada en Sword Art Online, vi tu nombre entre las victimas pero no recorde apenas y le di impirtancia fue cuando revisé un par de cajas viejas en mi casa y vi el regalo de cumpleaños que me diste, en ese momento recordé que aquella chica que quería acercarse a mi era mi primer amiga, aunque preferí olvidarlo por que pensé que ya no tenía caso pedirte perdon.

-Comprendi lo estúpido que había sido gracias a Koro-sensei-dijo Rill.-Se que nunca me perdonaras así que no pedire disculpas, desde el momento en que te vi perdí mi resolución de pelear tu ganaste.

-Kirito me hablo de ti hace un par de dias me alegra saber que al menos encontraste amigos en los que confiar-dijo Rill sonriendo cerrando los ojos mientras se desvanecia.-Yo...en verdad...te quiero.

-Lo se…-dijo Argo apretando los puños.-Yo también lo hacía...eras importante para mi por que... fuiste la primera persona que me tendio la mano...cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Rill se desvaneció y Argo se quedó parada mientras miraba al cielo donde un grupo de Cait Sith la rodearon.

Nota de autor:Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y me costó hacerlo ya que es algo difícil coordinar escenas de pelea la confrontación directa de ambos bandos ya que este capitulo lo hice muy largo y ya estamos en la recta final del Fic con sólo otros 15 capítulos más para terminar aproximadamente, por otra parte quiero anunciar que este fic se dividirá en 2 partes y la segunda parte sé llamara Red Bullet y adaptará los arcos de Phantom Bullet y Mother Rosario nos vemos y que les haya bien.


	17. Capitulo 17

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capitulo 17

Frentes de Batalla

Parte 1

En alguna parte del Árbol del Mundo en Alftheim Online mas concretamente en una rama Asuna Yuuki se encontraba en un santuario circular encadenada de ambas manos arrodillada en el centro de dicho lugar,

la sala era muy curiosa llena de pilares negros al aire libre el cielo se veía rojo, estaba atardeciendo.

De pronto escucho pasos acercarse, Asuna miro de frente, Aswang portaba ahora un curioso traje de combate de un lado blanco y de otro negro, lo veía caminar empuñando su tridente, su cabello bicolor lo mostraban de cierta forma algo inquietante.

-Buenas tardes Asuna Yuuki-saludo Aswang.-Debes de estar muy feliz tu boda es es exactamente en 3 horas alegraté te casaras con un pez gordo.

Asuna le escupió a Aswang.

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesada en alguien que es mayor que yo-respondió Asuna fulminando a Aswang.

-Eso suponía, debes de estar esperando que tu príncipe azul te salve-dijo Aswang.-Es una lástima por que nunca llegará aquí, mis piezas ya están en posición.

-¿Con piezas te refieres a mis amigos y a mi hermano?-pregunto Asuna.

-Exacto-respondio Aswang chasqueando los dedos.

-Eres muy cruel-dijo Asuna enfadada.-Argo, Klein, Agil ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?.

-Nada en particular simplemente les abrí los ojos después de todo busqué personas que hubieran tenido una buena vida en SAO y que en el mundo real tuvieran vidas accidentadas como tú.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Asuna.

-Yo soy un ghoul ¿Sabes?-respondio Aswang.-Aunque antes fui humano, mi objetivo aqui es Kayaba Akihiko ¿Lo conoces?.

-Si-respondio Asuna.-¿Qué asunto tienes con el?.

-El tiene algo que le pertenece a Las Ratas en el Hogar de los Muertos-dijo Aswang.-Es mi deber y mision quitarle eso y para hacer eso decidimos preparar un juego para el.

-Veras, cuando SAO termino hubo personas que no pudieron desconectarse como tu-respondió Aswang.-En este momento las conciencias de esas personas están atrapadas aquí, y durante este evento todos los avatares de ALO que mueran no despertaran sus conciencias serán almacenadas aquí, eso incluye a mis aliados.

-Asuna Yuuki tu entraste en Sword Art Online por que querías ser más fuerte ¿Verdad?-dijo Aswang.-Querías superar a tus hermanos, estoy seguro de que el mayor tenía convicción y un gran carisma para relacionarse con otros un modelo a seguir, el bastardo tenía un intelecto innato y era muy talentoso un empresario o funcionario nato, comparado que eso ¿Qué eras tu? Una débil y pobre niña incapaz de hacer amigos.

-Querías alejarte de la realidad y escapaste a este mundo dé fantasía-dijo Aswang.-Tu mayor deseo era que tu propia familia te notará ¿No es así? Tú padre...tu madre y tus hermanos ahí hiciste amigos, y conociste a alguien a quien amar incluso a una hija ¿Me equivoco? Ahí lograste ser alguien, aquí sin embargo eres nada.

-Tienes razón-respondio Asuna.-Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, tu también debes de tener alguien importante en tu vida a pesar de ser un ghoul como afirmas.

-Dé lo contrario no hubieras acertado en la mayoría de lo que dijiste-dijo Asuna mirando a Aswang sin dejarse intimidar.-Tal vez en el mundo real no sea nadie, pero eso no importa y lo que haya pasado antes menos, lo importante es creer en mi misma, creer en quien soy ahora y que puedo hacer ahora, y por eso voy a creer en esas personas importantes para mi que conocí, y creer en el joven que me cautivó y confío en que el vendrá y te dará una paliza en mi lugar.

-Pues ya lo veremos, y veras que al final yo matare a tu antiguo empleador-dijo Aswang dándose la vuelta.

XXxx

En un amplio campo los Undine guiados por su Lord se encontraban avanzando con corceles blancos, mientras avanzaban Zariel se encontraba con el lider de la Caravana el cual sólo se limitaba a asentir.

La líder de los Undine era una mujer de cabello azul, con un traje de combate blanco con bordes azules hombreras y rodilleras de metal de una estatura de 1.70 escuchaba a Zariel.

-Uno de mis compañeros ya fue derrotado, así que nuestros esfuerzos deberían centrarse en reunirnos con los demás en el punto de reunión, Freya-san-dijo Zariel.

-Entiendo-dijo Freya en tono despectivo.-Después de todo es conveniente para mi por ahora estar aliada con el gremio de cazadores, aunque espero que recuerdes que nuestra alianza termina en el momento en que lleguemos al centro de ALO.

-Si entiendo-dijo Zariel que iba en un caballo.-Otro punto es que tenemos que apurarnos al parecer tenemos que ser precavidos con los Salamander ellos no han hecho ningún movimiento aun.

-Eso se puede deber a las conexiones de Mortimer y Eugene con el líder de los Spriggan-dijo Freya.-Lo más importante es reunirnos con los Slyph lo más pronto posible.

-Entiendo-respondio Zariel.

En una meseta algo alejada a unos 15 kilómetros de distancia Ágil en compañía de 30 Einherjar se encontraban preparados para emboscar a los Undine.

Entre las filas alguien se encontraba esperandolo.

-Bueno mi deber es retrasarlos-dijo Ágil guardando su telescopio.-Eso le conseguira tiempo a Lux y a Ithnam de eliminarlos.

XXxx

Todos los Slyph se encontraban volando por una llanura poniendose en formación mientras veían como cerca dé 100 Einherjar los esperaban liderados por Lux e Ithnam que parecía estar impaciente con una mirada inexpresiva sólo se enfocaba en sus enemigos.

-Parece que la corrupción funciona mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Lux con un traje de Einherjar.

-Por suerte ya recitaron los conjuros-dijo Lux sonriendo.-Ahora sólo tenemos que disparar.

Del otro lado del campo aereo los Slyph se preparaban para pelear, Sigurd estaba listo para acabar con Sakuya cuando le dieran la orden, mientras que Recon estaba nervioso.

-¿Dónde están Hyus y Lyfa?-pregunto Sakuya.

-Etto...tuvimos un contratiempo-respondio Recon nervioso.-Pero no se preocupe ellos llegarán.

"¿Por que tardan tanto? No creo poder sobrevivir"pensó Recon.

Unas filas más abajo otro Slyph de cabello rubio y lentes redondos estaba mirando a Ithnam.

-¿Que hace el avatar de mi primo ahí?-se cuestiono el Slyph.

-Apurate Yuuya, los Einherjar están ahí-dijo un Slyph desenvainando una espada.

Yuuya asintio y empezo a sacar su arma la cual era una lanza.

XXxx

En el territorio de los Gnome habían empezado un combate encarnizado a tres bandas entre ellos, los Leprechaun y Los Salamander, en medio de este conflicto Daken y un escuadrón de 15 Cait Siths personalizados de negro al igual que otros 20 arqueros Gnome, los cuales estaban atrincherados en una debil edificacion de piedra disparando flechas a varios Salamander.

-Arrasaron con los Puuka y ahora vienen justo cuando los leprechaun y los Gnome pelean-dijo Daken molesto mientras disparaba una flecha a un Leprechaun la cual le perforó la cabeza matandolo al instante.

En el hielo y superficie de nieve, Eugene se encontraba peleando con 2 leprechaun años cuales derrotó.

Varios Salamander, Leprechaun y Gnome se encontraban peleando mientras algunos intentaban penetrar en las 4 edificaciones de piedra para derribar a los arqueros.

Debido al viento que hacia nadie se atrevía a volar y sacar sus alas las regiones del norte eran peligrosas.

Un escuadrón de Salamanders había logrado penetrar en la fortaleza tirando las 2 puertas de la primera fortaleza que era donde se encontraba Daken.

-Mierda-dijo Daken mientras desde arriba disparaba una flecha que le dio a uno de los Salamander que habían entrado y empezaban a pelear con los pocos guerreros Gnome habían los cuales sólo traian hachas.

Daken disparó dos flechas y mato a otro salmander.

-¡Ustedes 4 conmigo los demás mantengan la formación!-ordenó Daken mientras bajaba por las escaleras con 4 arqueros para salir a ayudar a los otros.

XXxx

En la capital del Árbol del Mundo, los Sleeping Knights se encontraban peleando con algunos Einherjar, corriendo por una calle Zekken también conocida como Yuuki saltó entre los muros y le cortó la cabeza a 2 Einherjar, mientras Nori e Itona la seguian.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte ahora vamos por la cabeza de Surt-dijo Yuuki.

-Hay al menos 100 Einherjar aquí-dijo Itona arrojando una de sus hachas al pecho de un Einherjar.-Cálculo que dentro del Árbol debe de haber más puesto que son mil de estos Npc para el evento final.

-Tienes razón-dijo Nori recargandose en la pared.

-Tenemos que regruparnos con los demás-dijo Yuuki.-A pesar de que sean más que nosotros la capital es un lugar muy grande, usaremos eso a nuestro favor.

-Entiendo-dijo Itona levantando una de sus hachas.

XXxx

En algún lugar recóndito de la red más concretamente en una sala en blanco a excepción de un sillón, Kayaba Akihiko abrió los ojos.

-Fyodor-san-dijo Kayaba despertandose dé un sobresalto.

No había nadie ahí sólo el, el hombre suspiro.

-Lo habre imaginado-dijo Kayaba llevándose la mano a la frente.-Nunca debi unirme a esa organizacion, parece que ya es hora.

Kayaba observó la Semilla que estaba en la palma de su mano y una puerta apareció.

Kayaba Akihiko se paró del sillón y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella la abrió y cruzó cerrando la puerta dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

Nota de autor: Y aquí estamos con el capitulo 17 espero que les haya gustado nos vemos.


	18. Capitulo 18

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capitulo 18

Frentes de Batalla

Parte 2

Zariel se encontraba corriendo mientras decapitaba a un Einherjar, habían sido atacados con un potente hechizo que había acabado con varios Undine a pesar de que eran más que los Einherjar tuvieran puntos de sobra para hacer encantamientos y cambiar de forma gracias a la magia de los Spriggan los ponía en desventaja.

El objetivo de Zariel era simple acabar con el jugador que coordinaba el ataque.

-Ágil eh?-dijo Zariel.-Parece que Freya esta muy ocupada así que podre cobrarme esta victoria.

Zariel despegó con sus alas en dirección a Agil que estaba junto a 2 einherjar.

Zariel aterrizó y se cubrió con su escudo desviando la estocada de un einherjar para lanzar un corte que le cortó el brazo a su oponente, pateo al einherjar y el cual salió rodando por el suelo mientras saltaba hacia atrás esquivando un ataque con una lanza de metro y medio con una hoz similar al de una hacha, el arma que Ágil usaba no lo intimidó.

EL otro Einherjar se lanzó sobre el y Zariel bloqueó un corte vertical, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para esquivar otro ataque de Ágil, la hacha se clavo en el suelo a un lado de Zariel que rodaba por el suelo con rapidez para despues pararse y lanzar una estocada la cual chocó con la hacha mientras se desplazaba hacia la derecha agachandose mientras alzaba su escudo con fuerza y desviaba el báculo del hacha hacia arriba y lanzar una estocada directa que Zariel lanzó de forma directa que impactó en el estómago a Agil para despues mover la espada hacia arriba partiendolo en 2 haciendo que se desvaneciera en fragmentos poligonales.

El einherjar que estaba ahí se dirigía a Zariel el cual sólo sonrió y siguió peleando.

-Uno menos...preparense bandidos hoy van a perder frente a nosotros-dijo Zariel confiado.

XXxx

Territorio Puuka Norte de Alftheim Online.

En medio del hielo un leprechaun acababa de ser atravesado por una flecha, Daken apareció con un cuchillo en la mano lo enterró en el cuello y lo mató al instante.

Tomando la flecha que caía tras que su oponente se desvaneciera Daken la clavó en el suelo haciendo que el hielo se resquebrajara un poco.

Acompañados por 2 arqueros Puuka, Daken enfundó el cuhillo y volvió a disparar una flecha esta vez dandole a un salamander en la frente matandolo de forma instantánea.

"Ya callaron 2 Torres y el líder de los Puuka esta combatiendo con la líder de los Leprechaun, mientras más tiempo ese sujeto este aquí podría complicar las cosas"pensó Daken.

-¿Ya está preparado todo?-pregunto Daken.

Los 2 Puuka asintieron.

En medio de la refriega entre 3 razas variois jugadores combatían unos con otros, Daken sólo tenía un objetivo de asesinato el cual se encontraba a 15 metros de distancia de el.

Eugene acababa de vencer a 2 leprechaun cortandolos en 2 de un corte bastante limpio.

Daken empezó a correr hacia Eugene mientras sacaba una de sus últimas flechas, mientras corría Eugene se percató y se desplazó hacia la derecha esquivando la flecha,Daken corrió hasta estar 5 metros de distancia y disparar una flecha que Eugene bloqueó el disparo y saltó hacia adelante lanzando una estocada.

Daken esquivo la estocada tirándose mientras se deslizaba con precision por el hielo, Eugene se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Daken se paraba mientras sacaba otra flecha y la usaba en su arco disparandola.

Eugene se dezplazo hacia la izquierda eludiendo el disparo mientras corría para lanzar un corte vertical que su oponente esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

-Tu debes de ser uno de los perros de Hyus-dijo Eugene sonriendo con arrogancia.-Espero que me diviertas.

-No vine aquí a divertirlo-dijo Daken.-Vine a derrotarlo.

Daken volvio a disparar una flecha que Eugene partió en 2 con su espada al mismo tiempo que bajaba su espada y lanzaba un corte horizontal de arriba hacia abajo que Daken esquivo saltando hacia la derecha mientras sacaba otra flecha.

Aterrizando en el suelo para dispararla mientras Eugene se movía la izquierda, la flecha le paso rozando mientras lanzaba una estocada hacia abajo.

Daken esquivo el ataque rodando por el suelo mientras veia la espada enterrarse en el hielo, levantándose Daken disparó la última flecha que le quedaba pero Eugene la esquivo sacando su espada del hielo, arremetió contra su oponente con una estocada que Daken esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Antes de que Eugene pudiera hacer algo una flecha de fuego se aproximaba hacia el, Eugene se percató y esquivo la flecha la cual se clavó en el suelo, Daken le lanzó el cuchillo pero Eugene se movió sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza con el arco, reaccionando antes de caer al suelo lanzó un corte vertical que partió por la mitad a su oponente.

-Te atrape-dijo Daken sonriendo.

En ese momento Eugene noto que la flecha incendiaria al igual que otras que estaban clavadas en el suelo habían empezado a incendiarse progresivamente formando un círculo mientras cerca de 4 Puuka terminaban de recitar un encantamiento.

-¡Maldito!-dijo Eugene mientras sacaba sus alas mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de Daken mientras se desvanecia.

Sin embargo ya era tarde una enorme explosión lo envolvió junto a varios jugadores que también se encontraban peleando dentro del círculo.

XXxx

Mundo real.

La boda entre Nobuyuki Sugou y Asuna Yuuki empezaba en 2 horas, Hayato Kisaragi se encontraba muy lejos de donde esto se llevaba a cabo.

Con su espada enfundada, el mayordomo estaba frente a unas viejas instalaciones industriales.

-¿Podría hacer que desistas de tu intento?-pregunto alguien desconocido que estaba en la entrada.-Si lo liberas ahora complicaria los planes de mi empleador.

-Lo siento, pero no aceptare ningún no por respuesta-dijo Hayato mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-Parece que no tengo opción-dijo el desconocido con tranquilidad-Ya he matado a ghouls así que resultará fácil acabar contigo.

-Veo que tienes mucha confianza entonces será como quieras asesino-dijo Hayato mientras mostraba los ojos de un ghoul.

XXxx

Asano Gakushuu se encontraba caminando por el patio de la residencia Kirigaya hasta detenerse frente a un árbol.

-Así que estabas aqui-dijo Asano.

Nota dé autor:Me tarde en actualizar pero mientras escribía quise publicar estos capítulos de forma seguida y por eso estoy actualizando esto ahora dejando eso de lado espero que les guste nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	19. Capitulo 19

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capítulo 19

Decisión

Asano Gakushuu abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación que compartía con Nagisa Shiota y Sugino Tomohito,ambos permanecían inmóviles con su Amusphere en la cabeza, Asano suspiro todavía le costaba creer que los peores alumnos de Kunugigaoka fueran sus "conocidos" en ALO.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si realmente eran unos inútiles, recordaba haberle dicho el modelo educativo de Kunugigaoka a Suguha, si bien ella no habia dicho nada había notado su disgusto.

Eso le recordó por que se había desconectado del juego y se paró del futon abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió a toda prisa paso por el cuarto de la joven y descubrió que estaba abierta, dandose cuenta de que no estaba ahí salió pasando por la cocina hasta salir de la residencia y caminar por el patio.

"No pude haber ido muy lejos, debe de estar por aquí"penso Asano.

Empezó a caminar por el patio hasta que vio a Suguha recargada en un árbol.

-Asi que estabas aqui-dijo Asano.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Suguha.

Asano la observó estaba sentada con sus manos sobre las rodillas cubriendole el rostro.

-Vete-dijo Suguha.

-No lo haré-respondio Asano.

Suguha no contesto, y Asano se sentó en la otra parte del arbol y no dijo nada sólo permaneció sentado como lo hacían en Alftheim.

-Cuando era niña no tenía a nadie a mi lado-dijo Suguha con indiferencia.-El único que me extendió la mano fue Onii-chan tal vez por eso me enamoré de el.

-La confesión era para que me rechazará-dijo Suguha.-Quería deshacerme de este desagradable sentimiento sin importar cuanto me doliera.

-¿Y duele?-pregunto Asano.

-Si duele mucho-respondio Suguha.

-Soy demasiado lamentable y estupida ¿No crees?-dijo Suguha con voz apagada.

Asano noto que Suguha estaba aguantandose las ganas de llorar apretando los puños

En aquel momento las palabras del Director de Kunugigaoka resonaron en su cabeza.

"Un ghoul que se enamora de un humano esta condenado al sufrimiento"

Flashback

"¿Qué es amor?"

-¿Alftheim Online?-dijo Asano con algo de confusión.

-Es un juego de Realidad Virtual, deberías jugarlo Asano-dijo uno de los alumnos de Kunigigaoka.

"Al principio...sólo entre por mero interes y curiosidad y tal vez por que pense que aquí podría olvidarme de las ataduras de mi padre y fue ahí cuando la conocí"

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Lyfa ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Mi nombre es Hyus-respondio Hyus.

"Aquella joven también parecía querer olvidar algo igual que yo"

"Conversamos por un y después discutimos rato y después nos separamos"

-Bien Ya me tengo que ir conversemos otra vez Hyus-dijo Lyfa sonriendo mientras hacia un ademán dé despedida.

-No se si eso pueda pasar somos de diferente raza, técnicamente somos enemigos-dijo Hyus.

-Entonces eso hace las cosas más interesantes como tu dices ¿No crees?-dijo Lyfa.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Hyus sonriendo levemente.

-Que sea un secreto entonces-dijo Lyfa extendiendole la mano.

-De acuerdo-respondio Hyus estrechando la mano.

"Todo empezó así con un secreto nos reuníamos en ese árbol una vez a la semana"

-Yo podría resolver ese ejercicio sin ningún problema-dijo Hyus con arrogancia recargado en el árbol de al lado.

-Bueno pues no todos vamos a una escuela de élite como tu-comentó Lyfa ofendida.

-Sin duda tu ya estarias en la Clase E-respondio Asano con burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Lyfa.

Mientras Hyus explicaba el sistema de la Clase E Lyfa se sorprendio.

-¿De verdad hacen eso?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Si, el fuerte esta destinado a aplastar al perdedor-respondio Asano.-Ese es el ideal de Kunugigaoka.

-Parece un sistema efectivo pero no creo que sea correcto ningunear a un grupo de estudiantes sólo por sacar malas notas-dijo Lyfa.

-Los resultados se confirman por si solos, la razón y el intelecto siempre triunfan sobre el instinto y la emoción-dijo Hyus.

-Creo...que te equivocas Hyus-dijo Lyfa.

-Claro que no, hay mucha evidencia que respalda lo que yo digo-respondio Hyus.

-Y también hay mucha que demuestra lo contrario-respondió Lyfa desafiante.

"Nos pasamos discutiendo eso por horas, nunca nadie me había cuestionado de esa manera y era demasiado terca para admitir su derrota al igual que yo que nunca he perdido ninguna batalla académica"

"Era...divertido discutir con ella y pese a que siempre ganaba podía llegar a entender por que ella pensaba así"

"Y antes de que me diera cuenta esa joven me parecía cada vez más interesante...había veces que en la escuela deseaba ver a alguien como ella"

"Alguien que me retara y que fuera rival para mi pero esa persona nunca llegaba nadie me cuestionaba y nadie me retaba, nadie desafiaba al estudiante modelo"

"El fuerte triunfa sobre el débil es una verdad absoluta eso era lo que comprobaba cuando mi padre me enseñaba a cazar humanos para alimentarme en caso de emergencia"

"Pero en el instante en que esa joven me retaba y perdía una y otra vez sin rendirse con tal de demostrarme que me equivocaba me fue envolviendo poco a poco"

-¿Por que quieres formar un gremio?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Planeo hacerlo por que no me agrada estar bajo el mando de Eugene y Mortimer-dijo Hyus.-Yo sólo me obedezco a mi mismo y llevo planeando esto desde hace tiempo.

-Dé todas formas Sakuya-sama no esta muy feliz con mi amistad desde que se supo la mayoría de los Slyph me miran raro-dijo Lyfa bostezando.

-Yo nisiquiera tengo permitido pisar mi territorio -dijo Hyus.-Debemos empezar a reclutar miembros.

-Suena bien pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto Suguha.

-Hagamos de acuerdo a nuestro criterio todavía quieres que demostrarme que estas en lo correcto ¿Cierto?-dijo Hyus.

-Si lo haré y así se te bajarán los humos egolatra-respondio Lyfa en tono cortante.

"Creamos un gremio juntos y conocimos todo tipo de personas, débiles, fuertes de todo tipo, cada vez que íbamos a una misión había algo diferente"

Un monstruo gigante de forma grotesca y de piel verde oscura con armadura y un hacha acababa de ser derrotado por 20 jugadores.

-¡Ganamos!-dijo Lyfa con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a Hyus tomandolo por sorpresa.

-¿Lo ves? Éramos más débiles que el y logramos vencerlo-dijo Lyfa sonriendo mientras se separaba de el.

Notando el desconcierto de Hyus Lyfa sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa nunca te habían abrazado?-pregunto Lyfa sonriendo enternecida.

Hyus no contesto y Lyfa se hecho a reir.

"Mis padres nunca hicieron algo así despues de todo mi casa tambien era como un salón de clases para sobrevivir nunca había pasado por algo así y que alguien lo hiciera me pareció irreal"

Asano se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Asano-kun, eso es algo que tienes por resolver por tu propia cuenta-respondio una voz.-Medita sobre lo que has vivido y has una elección, si estas seguro de sentir algo entonces aceptalo y dicelo.

-Pero Tio Kunikida ¿Eso no seria peligroso?-pregunto Asano.

-No lo comprobarás nunca si no lo intentas-

Fin del flashback

"Cierto...yo...me enamoré pero no quería aceptarlo, aunque todavía no se con exactitud que es el amor"pensó Asano.

Suguha se sorprendió al sentir que Asano estaba frente a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza por detrás.

Con las manos envolviendo su estómago y con su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

-Tu...ya no estas sola-dijo Asano.-Ahora tienes a más personas a tu lado ¿Qué importa tú hermano?

Asano dejo de abrazar a Suguha y la volteó para mirarla de frente y acariciar con una de sus manos su mejilla derecha.

-Tu vales mucho por ti misma y no necesitas de los sentimientos de alguien para ser feliz-dijo Asano sonriendole.-Ni mucho menos mortificarte o sufrir por ello.

Asano volvió a abrazarla envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza en la cintura.

-Así que si quieres llorar llora-dijo Asano.-Llora y luego sigue adelante siendo tu misma.

Suguha no aguanto más y se hecho a llorar mientras Asano la abrazaba con fuerza consolandola.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos que a ambos les parecieron horas y cuando se separaron Suguha le sonrio.

-Gracias Asano-kun-dijo Suguha sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos los demás nos esperan-dijo Asano.-Démosle una paliza a ese bastardo y a sus compañeros.

-Si hágamoslo-dijo Suguha.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia dentro de la Casa sin siquiera darse cuenta que iban todavía tomados de la mano.

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui terminó, y las cosas como son Kirito sólo será de Asuna da igual cuantas se pongan enfrente de el y lleguen a tener interés o enamorarse dé el siempre saldrán lastimadas o aceptarán su derrota después de llorar un poco Coff Coff..Lisbeth, Si son mejores personajes que Asuna es debatible Coff Coff...Sinon Coff Coff...Alice (Yuuki no cuenta por que nunca se sintió atraída por Kirito) lo único que se es que no me gusta el harem aunque a veces me puede agradar Coff Coff...Konosuba Coff Coff Ranma (Esa serie es harem y cualquiera que crea lo contrario puede decirme su opinión) espero que haya sido dé su agrado este capitulo asi que sigamos.


	20. Capitulo 20

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capitulo 20

Convicción

Flashback

-Eres débil-dijo Hyus empuñando su espada.

Recon estaba tirado en el suelo su Hp estaba al límite.

-¿No crees que es suficiente?-pregunto Lyfa.

Hyus miro de reojo a Lyfa y bajo su espada.

-Felicidades eres el tercer miembro del gremio llevemonos bien-dijo Hyus extendiendole su mano derecha.

Fin del flashback

El lugar se había vuelto un campo de batalla campal entre varios Einherhar y Slyph que peleaban en el aire, de vez en cuando lanzaban encantamientos pero en este aspecto los einherjar tenían la ventaja y poco a poco empezaban a ganar terreno.

Lux sometía a 2 Sylph mientras que Ithnam mataba a quien se ke cruzará en frente completamente fuera de si.

Recon por otra parte veia con nerviosismo la batalla a lo lejos, la mitad de los Slyph se habían retirado y se encontraban en un pequeño campamento mientras preparaban sus defensas.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar los refuerzos-dijo Sakuya mientras caminaba en compañía de Sigurd y otros 2 Slyph.-Hasta entonces tenemos que aguantar.

Sakuya miro a Recon y suspiro.

-¿Sabes donde están Hyus y Lyfa?-pregunto Sakuya.

-¡No...lo se!-dijo Recón con nervioso.

-Pierde el tiempo Sakuya-sama-dijo Sigurd.-Además de que ambos traicionaron a sus propias razas no se si sean de confianza.

-¡Ellos…! ¡Definitivamente vendrán!-dijo Recon mirando a Sakuya.

-Eso espero-dijo Sakuya.-Tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos los Slyph que están peleando no aguantaran por mucho.

XXxx

Aswang se encontraba en una sala circular mientras abría su menú y se comunicaba con alguien.

-Ese tipo no sospecha nada, despreocupate cada vez que un jugador de ALO muere su conciencia es atrapada por el arbol del mundo y al instante se producen copias de esa misma conciencia que le estáran siendo enviadas en un par de minutos al igual de las personas que aun permanecen dormidas tras Sword Art Online-dijo Aswang.-Tambien he tomado el control de los caballeros que son usados para la misión del árbol del mundo al igual que el demonio Surt, una vez los libere esos jugadores caerán como moscas y tendré más material para enviarte.

-Maravilloso parece que tus lecciones y entrenamiento han dado frutos-dijo una voz desconocida.-Asegúrate de enviarme todos los datos del proyecto de Rect Progress.

-Por otra parte ¿Esa criatura no es una amenaza a nuestros planes?-pregunto Aswang.

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa que juega a ser profesor?-pregunto el desconocido.

-Exactamente-dijo Aswang.-No es que me importe mucho pero el hecho de que esa cosa diga que vaya a destruir el mundo en Marzo del siguiente año me inquieta un poco.

-Despreocupate ese asunto ya está arreglado-dijo el desconocido.-Kamui se hará cargo personalmente de el.

-¿Te refieres a tu jefe?-pregunto Aswang.

-Exactamente-respondio el desconocido.-Cuando acabes asegurate de traerme La Semilla, Akihiko-kun no debería tardar en hacer aparición.

-¿En verdad?-dijo Aswang.

-Si he investigado a fondo el incidente de Sword Art Online-dijo el desconocido.-El será precavido y no lo hará directamente y tampoco se mostrará pero estoy seguro de que La Semilla se la dara a alguien.

-¿A alguien?-pregunto Aswang.

-Se la dara a Kirigaya Kazuto así que necesito que se la quites-dijo el desconocido.

-Entendido lo contactare cuando la tenga-dijo Aswang terminando la comunicación.

XXxx

Ithnam se encontraba peleando con varios Slyph completamente descontrolado, la batalla estaba ahora desarrollándose en el suelo, los Slyph se encontraban peleando con los Einherjar liderados por Lux.

Ithnam acababa de cortar la cabeza de 3 Slyph y Lux se sorprendió.

-Vaya-dijo Lux.-No por nada es el mejor espadachin de los Slyph, es un alivio que Aswang lo haya sometido, no nos falles si quieres una buena posición.

Mientras eso se desenvolvia en la parte de atrás Sigurd desenvainaba su espada y se dirigía hacia Sakuya la cual se encontraba a 10 metros sobre el suelo volando recitando un cántico para un encantamiento que seria lanzado hacia el enemigo.

Cuando Sigurd estaba por intervenir Recon se interpuso frente a el con su espada desenvainada, las piernas le temblaban dudoso y con algo dé miedo en su mirada.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Sigurd con burla mientras empuñaba su espada.-Apartate o te asesino.

-¡Alto no te muevas!-dijo Recon mirando hacia su alrededor.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar lo que ellos hacían y eso sólo asustó más al joven.

-¿Realmente crees poder contra mi?-pregunto Sigurd con burla.-No te creas demasiado sólo por estar en un gremio de renombre.

Sigurd salto hacia adelante y lanzó un violento corte vertical que Recon bloqueó con dificultad.

Sigurd lanzó una estocada que rozo la mejilla de Recón y una patada que lo tiró al suelo, Recon se levantó y lanzó un corte vertical que Sigurd bloqueo y contrarresto con una estocada que Recon esquivo moviéndose hacia la derecha para asestar un ataque que Sigurd bloqueo y con una patada en el estómago y un golpe con el mango de la espada en la frente Recon cayo al suelo.

-Tienes agallas pero eres muy débil-dijo Sigurd pateaba a Recon.-Eres patetico de verdad no se como esos 2 te aceptaron en su gremio, debió de ser por lástima.

Sigurd lanzó un corte hacia el rostro de Recon cortándole el ojo haciendo que sintiera dolor haciendo que gritara pero nadie lo escuchaba.

-No vale la pena matarte eres demasiado débil y un cobarde siempre será un cobarde-dijo Sigurd mientras avanzaba.

Recon estaba tirado en el suelo completa mente humillado y con los ojos llorosos.

"Chicos perdónenme no puedo hacerlo"

En ese momento Nagata Shinichi recordó una sonrisa.

Flashback

"Soy un inútil, desde que nací nunca destaque no importaba cuanto me esforzará simplemente había barreras que no podía superar"

"Tal vez era por que no tenía talento, o simplemente yo abandonaba la posibilidad de ganar desde antes de comenzar un examen"

-¿Otra vez reprobaste?-pregunto su padre de forma seca viendo las notas de un niño.

Su padre lo miro y después se levantó de la mesa caminando sin decir una palabra.

"Mi padre nunca hablaba conmigo, desde que tengo memoria el siempre me miraba con desprecio, nunca me pegaba pero esa mirada de odio lo decía todo"

"Nadie me veía...nadie me alentaba...nadie esperaba de mi, tal vez por eso cuando ellos me extendieron la mano no pude evitar deslumbrarme"

-Felicidades eres el tercer miembro del gremio llevemonos bien-dijo Hyus extendiendole la mano.

"¿Por... que? ¿Por que personas tan talentosas como ustedes se juntan con un inútil como yo?"

-No te preocupes confiamos en ti-dijo Suguha sonriendo.

-Tu no eres ningún inutil-dijo Chiba.

-Eres bastante divertido-dijo Maehara.

-Todos confían en ti así que yo también lo hago-dijo Asano.

-Ten más confianza en ti mismo Shinichi-kun-dijo Nagisa sonriendole.

"¿Confianza?"

"Ahora lo recuerdo…"

Fin del flashback

"Ahora recuerdo...por que vine aquí"penso Recon.

"Estoy aquí por que ustedes confían en mi, personas tan increíbles como ustedes confían en un inútil como yo"

-¡Espera!-dijo Recon poniendose de pie con dificultad.

Sigurd se detuvo y miro de reojo a Recon para despues voltearse a verlo.

-¿Acaso…?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Aquí el único patético eres tu!-respondio Recon aun sintiendo un dolor abrazador en el ojo que acababa de perder.

-¡Personas como tu son patéticas!-dijo Recon.

-Si que tienes agallas para decir eso-dijo Sigurd molesto mientras avanzaba hacia Recon.-Y pensar que te perdone por lastima.

-¡El que da lastima eres tu!-dijo Recon empuñando su espada.

Sigurd enfurecido corrió hacia su oponente para lanzar un corte con todas sus fuerzas Recon uso su espada y salto hacia adelante.

Recon soltó su espada y la espada de su oponente le atravesó la mano derecha, Sigurd sonrió confiado mientras el joven soltaba un grito veía la punta de la espada de Sigurd acercarse a su rostro, pero en ese momento Recon habia tomado su espada con la mano izquierda y lanzó un corte que le cortó el cuello a Sigurd.

La espada impactó en el otro ojo de Recon dejandolo ciego pero se detuvo ya que su oponente había soltado su espada y se tambaleaba para caer al suelo.

-Bas...tardo...-dijo Sigurd mientras sentía como una espada lo decapitaba.

Sakuya habia terminado de pronunciar el conjuro y un enorme tornado envolvió a varios Einherjar matandolos al instante.

-Era dé esperarse pero es una pena hasta aqui llegas-dijo Lux detras de Sakuya para apuñalarla por detrás.

Recon cayo de rodillas no podía ver que Ithnam se le acercaba lanzando una estocada que no llegó a dar con su objetivo por que eñ ese momento alguien bloqueó el ataque.

Lux se sorprendió al igual que Sakuya al ver que en el aire alguien había bloqueado el ataque.

-Lamentó llegar tarde Sakuya-sama-dijo Lyfa sonriendo.

-Te has esforzado mucho-dijo Hyus desde el suelo.-Buen trabajo lo has hecho muy bien.

-¡Hyus!-dijo Recon sin poder ver tanteando en el aire.-¡Yo..! ¡Gracias por...confiar en mi!.

Hyus sonrió y después miro a Ithnam que estaba fuera de si.

-No necesitas agradecerle ahora dejamos el resto a nosotros-dijo Hyus mirando de frente a Ithnam.

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui llegamos hoy que tengan una excelente semana.


	21. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 21

Reunión

Hyus bloqueo una estocada de Ithnam y lo miro.

-Parece que te has vuelto loco ¿Crees poder derrotarme en ese estado-dijo Hyus.

Ithnam no contesto sólo retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar impulso y lanzar varias estocadas que Hyus bloqueo con algo de dificultad.

-¡Retrocede Recon!-dijo Hyus mientras bloqueaba los ataques consecutivos de Ithnam.

Recon hizo caso y como pudo retrocedió hacia atrás.

-¡Te lo encargó Líder!-dijo Recon.

Hyus no contesto y se desplazó hacia la derecha mientras la espada de su oponente rozaba su mejilla izquierda.

Tomando su espada con sus 2 manos Hyus lanzó un corte horizontal de arriba hacia abajo, Ithnam esquivo el ataque retrocediendo un par de pasos, mientras Hyus tomaba impulso y lanzaba un corte vertical que Ithnam bloqueo con su espada para despues contraatacar con una estocada directa.

Las espadas de ambos volvieron a chocar Ithnam soltó un corte horizontal de arriba hacia abajo que Hyus desvió para lanzar un corte que Ithnam esquivo agachando levemente la cabeza, lanzando un corte que Hyus esquivo saltando hacia atrás para despues soltar un corte vertical que Ithnam desvió para lanzar un corte que Hyus bloqueo.

"¿Qué ya se le olvidó el arreglo que hicimos?"pensó Hyus.

Hyus desvió una estocada y se dezplazo hacia adelante lanzando corte horizontal que Ithnam esquivo saltando hacia la derecha.

Las alas de Hyus salieron y empezó a volar hacia arriba mientras Ithnam lo seguía de cerca con sus alas.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde Sakuya-sama!-dijo Lyfa bloqueando 2 ataques de Lux en el aire.

-Sólo encargaté de ella-dijo Sakuya esbozando una leve sonrisa.-Yo seguiré peleando junto así que gana.

Lyfa no contesto por que en ese momento Lux volo hacia arriba mientras Lyfa la seguia.

Lux que llevaba 2 espadas en las manos dio un giro y bajo en picada para lanzar una estocada con su espada derecha, que Lyfa desvió para despues lanzar una estocada que Lux bloqueo con su espada izquierda para despues lanzar un corte con su espada derecha que Lyfa esquivo desplazándose hacia la izquierda.

Lyfa soltó un corte que Lux desvió y contrarresto con otro ataque que Lyfa esquivo con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que la hermana del espadachin negro puede hacer?-dijo Lux mientras desviaba una estocada de Lyfa.

Con un corte hiriendole el hombro Lyfa se molestó desviando 2 ataques con ambas espadas para volar hacia arriba y lanzar una estocada desde arriba que Lux desvió con su espada derecha mientras que con la otra soltaba un corte vertical que hirio en el torso a Lyfa la cual se mordio la lengua reprimiendo un grito soltando su espada para tomarla con la mano izquierda y lanzar un corte horizontal de abajo hacia arriba que hirio el ojo izquierdo de Lux y parte de su torso, Lux se quejó del dolor pero sólo se molestó más.

Ambas retrocedieron hacia atrás tomando impulso para despues chocar sus espadas.

Hyus desvio una estocada de Ithnam lanzando un corte vertical que hirio la frente de su oponente.

Ithnam retrocedió y tomando impulso lanzó varias estocadas que Hyus bloqueaba con dificultad, una estocada le rozó el hombro izquierdo y Hyus movió su espada a su mano izquierda para desviar la espada de su enemigo hacia arriba y dar un giro de de 180 grados para tomar su espada con las 2 manos y lanzar un corte que hirio el hombro derecho de Ithnam.

Ithnam soltó un corte vertical con su espada en la mano izquierda que Hyus desvió para lanzar un corte vertical de derecha a izquierda que Ithnam desvió con su espada.

Ithnam soltó tres estocadas seguidas que Hyus bloqueo con precisión para soltar otro corte que Ithnam esquivo para despues lanzar una serie de estocadas que Hyus bloqueaba con dificultad, una de esas estocadas le hirió el hombro derecho mientras se desplazaba hacia hacia la izquierda.

Ithnam soltó un corte vertical que Hyus bloqueo moviendo su espada para soltar un corte que Ithnam desvio soltando un corte que hirio la pierna izquierda de Hyus y después lanzar una estocada que hirio el hombro izquierdo de Hyus.

Ithnam lanzó un corte horizontal que Hyus desvió moviendo su espada hacia la derecha en ese momento Hyus desactivó sus alas y cayó dio un giro de 360 grados hacia arriba eludiendo una estocada de Ithnam que reaccionó y fue tras el mientras su oponente caía por el aire.

-¡LYFA!-grito Hyus.

Lyfa volteó y miro a Hyus caer en el y se proyecto con velocidad hacia abajo en su dirección para atrapar a su compañero.

-¡No creas que te dejaré!-dijo Lux mientras seguía a Lyfa.

Lyfa logró llegar para ponerse abajo mientras Lux se aproximó para lanzar una estocada que estaba a unos segundos de herir a Lyfa en la parte derecha de su rostro en ese momento Lyfa desactivó sus alas para dejarse caer y extender su mano izquierda

-¡Ahora!-dijo Hyus tomando la mano izquierda con su mano derecha.

Lyfa fue jalada arriba y Hyus fue jalado hacia abajo, ambos dieron un giro de 180 grados con sus espadas en las 2 manos y asestar un corte en las cabezas de Ithnam y Lux.

-No puede ser…-dijo Lux antes de desvanecerse en fragmentos poligonales.

Hyus estaba por caer al suelo pero Lyfa lo atrapó cargandolo en estilo nupcial aterrizando en el aire.

-Pero que excelente trabajo en equipo-dijo Kirito sentado en una piedra.

-¡¿Onii-chan?!-dijo Lyfa sorprendida soltando a Hyus haciendo que cayera al suelo.-¡No es lo que parece!.

-Tranquila-dijo Kirito sonriendo.-Me alegra verte aquí pensé que no vendrías.

-Si estas aquí debe de ser por que los Caith Sith ya llegaron-dijo Hyus levantándose del suelo.

-Mientras peleaban llegamos junto a los Undine estamos ya aplastando a los Einherjar que quedan-dijo Kirito.-La situación ya está controlada.

-¿Dónde esta Rill?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Fue derrotado por Argo-respondio Kirito.

-Ya veo-dijo Hyus.-Iré a reunirme con Recon necesita un ítem de curación.

Hyus se retiró mientras Lyfa y Kirito se quedaron solos.

-Sugu…-dijo Kirito tomando aire antes de hablar.-Sobre lo que dijo Aswang en ese mensaje, quiero discul…

-No lo digas-interrumpió Lyfa.-Es cierto que me gustabas pero ahora gracias a un amigo me he dado cuenta que no es necesario amar a una persona para ser feliz.

-Basta con que me ame a mi misma y creer en mi familia y en mis amigos-dijo Lyfa sonriendo mirando a su hermano.-La que debería pedir disculpas soy yo por dejarme llevar por tales sentimientos irracionales hacia a ti.

-Te ame por que estaba sola y eras lo único que tenía pero ahora ya no lo estoy, así que desde lo más profundo de mi ser disculpame por verte como algo más, que un hermano-dijo Lyfa haciendo una leve reverencia para despues mirar a Kirito que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Eres bien parecido pero no eres mi tipo-dijo Lyfa sonriendo.

Kirito se quedo callado algo sorprendido y después sonrió.

-Tu tampoco lo eres-dijo Kirito con una leve sonrisa bromeando.-Eres demasiado ruidosa.

Lyfa se rio levemente.

-Como siempre dices chistes tan malos que dan pena Onii-chan-dijo Lyfa en tono burlón.

Kirito se ofendió levemente pero antes de contestar Lyfa lo interrumpio.

-Ven conmigo tenemos que ir a rescatar a tu novia-dijo Lyfa mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba.

Kirito suspiro y siguió a Lyfa mientras de lejos Recon ya recuperado los saludaba junto a Hyus y Zariel.

XXxx

Karma Akabane abrió los ojos tenía el Amusphere puesto en la cabeza y no podía moverse ya que estaba atado de pies y manos en una silla de madera, en una habitación completamente oscura.

-¿Dónde…estoy?-dijo Karma.

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui llegamos por hoy en el próximo capítulo abandonaremos temporalmente ALO y veremos que esta ocurriendo en el Mundo Real nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	22. Capitulo 22

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 22

Rescate

Los miembros de la familia Yuuki se encontraban ya en una Iglesia, ajustando los preparativos finales, Kyouko Yuuki veía a su hija inconciente acostada en una silla de ruedas con varios aparatos electrónicos que la mantenian conectada con el Nervgear en su cabeza pensando que esto era lo correcto y lo mejor para su hija suspiro y volteó a ver a su marido el cual acababa de colgar su celular.

-¿Qué pasa Shouzou?-pregunto Kyouko.

-Nada Sugou acaba de marcarme ya se está preparando ha dicho que tenía un asunto pendiente y ya lo esta resolviendo-respondio Shouzou.

-Siempre y cuando llegue a tiempo no hay problema-dijo Kyouko.-Falta una hora después de todo.

XXxx

Hayato Kisaragi se encontraba saltando frente a aquel joven vestido de negro, esquivando varios proyectiles de una pistola mientras desenvainaba su espada y lanzaba una estocada desde arriba, el asesino profesional esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás mientras la espada se incrustaba en el suelo.

El asesino lanzó un cable que se envolvió en el brazo derecho de Hayato para despues soltar una descarga eléctrica que lo electrocuto, haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas.

-Realmente ¿Crees que podrías contra mi?-pregunto El Shinigami.

-Todos tenemos nuestros límites incluso nosotros los ghouls tenemos un Dios de la muerte al cual temer-dijo Hayato sonriendo.-Entonces tu el mejor asesino del mundo ¿Qué tipo de miedo tienes?.

-El Shinigami no le tiene miedo a nada Kisaragi Hayato-respondio el Shinigami.

Hayato rompió el cable que había en su brazo mientras el Shinigami sacaba 2 pistolas y las detonaba continuamente mientras Hayato cortaba cada bala que disparaba aproximándose más a su enemigo, el cual dejo caer una de sus pistolas y saltó hacia atrás esquivando un corte lanzado hacia el.

Sacando un cuchillo de su manga con un hilo atado a su empuñadura lo lanzó mientras Hayato cortaba el hilo, el Shinigami disparo su arma que rozó la mejilla de su oponente el cual lanzó una estocada que el asesino esquivo desplazándose hacia la derecha soltando su pistola para agacharse esquivando otro corte.

Usando su mano derecha tomó el hombro de su oponente y lo disloco mientras lanzaba un puntapié y hacia caer la espada de su oponente.

"Vaya fuerza no por nada es el mejor asesino del mundo" pensó Hayato mientras saltaba hacia atrás para eludir una patada de su oponente.

"Por su expresión y ritmo puedo deducir que no ha estado comiendo últimamente tal vez lleve una semana sin consumir alimento sin así es alguien peligroso"pensó El Shinogami.

"Mis anteriores encuentros con Ghouls lo que fue determinante para eliminarlos fue la electricidad y las balas especiales supresoras de RC"pensó El Shinigami mientras sacaba otra pistola y empezaba a dispararle a su objetivo el cual esquivaba dos disparos.

Hayato esquivo tres disparos saltando hacia adelante mientras daba un giro de 180 grados y lanzaba una patada que su oponente esquivo desplazándose hacia la izquierda mientras lanzaba otro cuchillo oculto que Hayato esquivo pero recibió un disparo en el ojo derecho.

El Shinigami disparó 2 veces más su arma y Hayato los esquivo desplazándose hacia la izquierda para despues dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando una vara metálica.

El Shinigami se apresuró corriendo hacia el soltando su arma para lanzar un golpe que Hayato bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo puesto que el derecho estaba inutilizado.

El Shimigami dio una patada que Hayato esquivo saltando levemente hacia atrás tomando impulso mientras cerraba su puño derecho y lanzaba un puñetazo de abajo hacia arriba que el Shinigami retrocedía levemente mientras lanzaba una patada que chocó con el pie izquierdo de su oponente.

Hayato lanzó una patada que el Shinigami desvió con la Palma de su mano y clavaba una navaja en el muslo derecho de su oponente.

Dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar la pistola que se le había caído para disparar continuamente Hayato corrió hacia su oponente esquivando los disparos hasta saltar y recibir 2 disparos en el torso para lanzar una patada con su pie izquierdo El shinigami esquivo la patada y soltó un cable que envolvió la pierna izquierda y soltó una potente descarga eléctrica haciendo que su oponente cayera al suelo para despues lanzarle una patada que le impacto en el rostro.

Hayato escupió sangre y con el cable recibió otra descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retorcerse

de dolor.

-¿Eso es todo? Es una pena-dijo El Shinigami mientras con su pistola le apuntaba a la cabeza.

El Shinigami disparó su arma y cuando creyó haber ganado recibió una patada en el rostro lo que hizo que se cayera al suelo mientras Hayato se levantaba.

El Shinigami vio como Hayato tenía la bala entre los dientes.

Hayato escupió la bala y observó al asesino.

-¿Esto es todo?-pregunto Hayato mientras se quitaba el saco dejando sólo su camisa blanca usando su mano izquierda volvió a acomodarse el hombro izquierdo mientras se escuchaba que el hueso se tronaba.

Aguayo salto hacia adelante y lanzó varios puñetazos que El Shinigami desviaba con las manos, en ese momento dio un giro de 180 grados y lanzo una patada que su oponente bloqueo con ambos brazos lo que lo proyecto 5 metros hacia atrás recuperando el equilibrio el Shinigami aterrizó en el suelo sólo para ver como su oponente estaba detrás de el y le lanzaba un puñetazo que desvió y contrarresto con una patada en la rodilla, para despues lanzar varios golpes que impactaron en el rostro de su oponente el cual los detuvo con sus 2 manos para despues darle un cabezazo y lanzar una patada a su barbilla haciendo que diera un giro de 360 grados hacia atrás para que cayera al suelo.

El Shinigami se levantó.

-Maldito eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero no te preocupes acabare contigo-dijo El Shinigami sonriendo.

XXxx

Karma Akabane abrió los ojos estaba sentado en una silla atado de pies y manos estaba con un Amusphere puesto en medio de una habitación oscura.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Karma.

"¿Qué es...este extraño olor?"

-Así que ya despertaste-respondio una voz desconocida.

"Huele muy fuerte…ya...lo he olido antes"

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Karma.

-No es necesario que lo sepas-respondió el desconocido mientras caminaba a otro lugar.-Parece que el Shinigami ya está acabando es una pena pero no tengo opción.

"Esto es gasolina"pensó Karma.

El desconocido encendió un cerillo y lo dejó caer por el suelo mientras se iba del lugar cerrando la puerta.

XXxx

El Shinigami estaba por jalar el gatillo pero en ese momento un tentaculo lo golpeó en el rostro proyectandolo a 5 metros de distancia.

Hayato miro con su ojo izquierdo a quien le había salvado la vida.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo Itona.

Horlbe Itona estaba solo mientras del edificio que se quemaba Koro-sensei salía con Karma Akabane para aterrizar en el suelo.

-Parece que todo esta en orden-dijo Koro-sensei.-Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte Karma-kun.

El Shinigami se levantó bastante molesto mientras se quitaba su rostro y miraba a Koro-sensei.

-Debi saber que el motivo por el que me tomo tanto tiempo encontrar a Karma-kun era por que el secuestrador se trataba de ti-dijo Koro-sensei.

-Mejor guarda silencio veo que esa apariencia tuya te sienta bien-contesto el Shinigami.

-No tanto como tu ¿No has pensado en volver a ponerte tu cara con una cirugía? Así te ves muy feo-respondio Koro-sensei.

-¡No me digas que hacer!-contesto El Shinigami.-¡No té burles de mi!.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos te mataré Sensei-dijo el Shinigami mientras se retiraba.

-¿Estas seguro de irte ahora?-pregunto Koro-sensei.-No creo que tu cliente quede satisfecho.

-Métete en tus asuntos no es como si pudiera vencerte ahora sin un plan de antemano-respondio El Shinigami.-Además…esta claro que no te importa si me voy o no.

El Shinigami se retiró mientras caminaba multiples sentimientos lo invadian.

Flashback.

-Entonces ¿Qué opina Sensei?-pregunto el joven mientras le mostraba un artefacto.

-Nada fuera de lo normal-respondió el asesino mientras leia un libro.

-Eso suponía pero ¿En que momento usted decidió matar?-pregunto el joven.

-¿Por que la pregunta de repente?-pregunto el asesino.

-Vamos sólo contesté usted lo sabe todo de mi pero yo no se nada de usted-respondio el joven haciendo un puchero.-No pido que me cuente toda su vida pero al menos me gustaría saber su motivo.

-Mi nación estaba en guerra un día estuve a punto de ser asesinado por un hombre de mediana edad vestido de verde-dijo el asesino.-El hombre me perdono la vida y me dio un arma, ese mismo día yo tenía hambre así que le dispare a alguien para robarle su comida.

-Ese fue mi primer asesinato y desde entonces matar se convirtió en mi trabajo-respondio el asesino.

-Ya veo-dijo el joven.-Gracias por contarme su historia Sensei.

Como sea sólo enfocate en el asesinato-respondio en el asesinato.

-Lo haré Sensei-respondio el joven.

"Siempre estaba detrás de ti…sin embargo tu...nunca me veías"

Fin del Flashback.

El Shinigami se había ido mientras Itona estaba ayudando a Hayato a pararse.

-¿Conoce a ese sujeto Koro-sensei?-pregunto Itona.

-Si, como sea ¿Podrías guardar esto como secreto a la Clase E Itona-kun?-pregunto Koro-sensei.

-Lo hare pero si me excenta de Tarea hasta las vacaciones de verano-contesto Itona cruzandose de brazos.

XXxx

30 minutos después

Takasugi Yuuki en compañía de su hijo y esposa estaban enfrente de un anciano de cabello canoso largo que tenía arrugas en el rostro y de ojos azules el cual vestía un kimono negro y un hakama del mismo color, con un bastón que usaba para caminar, de una expresión bastante estricta sólo miro a su hijo.

-Hola Masamune Ojii-san-respondio Yuuya bostezando.

-Veo que no puedes educar bien a tu hijo mocoso-dijo Masamune Yuuki.-Más te vale que se comporte cuando mi nieta se esté casando.

-No deberías preocuparte se como educar a mi hijo-respondio Takasugi.-Así que hazme un favor y no te metas donde no te llaman.

El anciano estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpido por que en la Iglesia Yuuma Isogai vestido formalmente entró con la mayoría de la Clase E invitados por Shouzou Yuuki que salió a recibir a los invitados.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa Shouzou?-dijo Masamune con gusto.-Ese mocoso se ve con un traje de segunda mano ha de ser pobre ¿Por que lo invito? Además los demás tienen cara de delincuentes.

Isogai que estaba estrechando la mano de Shouzou sólo sonrió mientras veía el lugar junto a la demás clase E que poco a poco se iba llenando más de gente.

"La boda se celebrará en 30 minutos, parece que mi jefe ganó"penso Isogai

XXxx

Karma Akabane se encontraba junto a Hayato en la parte trasera de un auto que era conducido por Itona a toda velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por 5 camionetas negras, mientras Karasuma tenía una pistola y dispara por la ventana.

-Me honra que mis profesores hayan venido a salvarme-dijo Karma.

-Eres mi estudiante junto a la demas Clase E-contestó Karasuma mientras recargaba su arma.

Hayato tenía un rifle y con unas cuantas heridas disparó por la ventana.

-Itona-kun voy a hacer una llamada a mi primo tengo una boda que detener prestame tu celular-dijo Karma.

Itona asintio y le lanzó el celular a Karma.

Nota de autor:Hoy habrá doble capítulo así que nos vemos hasta la proxima 7u7.


	23. Capitulo 23

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 23

Reunión

Kirito se encontraba caminando mientras veía a varios jugadores de diferentes razas juntarse en esta situación 6 de los 9 lores de las razas de Alftheim sé encontraban reunidos con la excepción de los Spriggan y los Imp, Kirito dio un suspiro.

-¿Como llegamos a esto?-dijo Kirito mirando el cielo nocturno de Alfheim.

Flashback.

Los Undine, Cait Sith y los Slyph se encontraban selebrando se habian reunido y habían derrotado a sus enemigos, sin embargo en ese momento un mensaje con audio les llegó simultáneamente a todos

"Hola queridos jugadores de Alftheim Online si están recibiendo este mensaje es por que lograron derrotar a los Spriggan soy Oberon Rey de las Hadas"

"A partir de ahora el evento de aniversario de Alftheim Online entra en su segunda fase, desde ahora se enfrentarán al Demonio Surt los Einherjar de los Imp y los 1000 paladines que protegen el árbol del mundo"

"Debido al intenso desafio a los jugadores no se les permitira desconectarse o cerrar sesion así que si quieren aceptar el reto es decisión suya tienen 30 minutos los jugadores que no deseen participar podrán desconectarse en ese tiempo, los jugadores que decidan quedarse recibiran un bono de Hp les deseo lo mejor ahora que comience la aventura"

El mensaje terminó y varios jugadores se quedaron pensativos.

Fin del flashback.

Kirito camino hacia una cueva mientras veía como algunos jugadores de diferentes razas esperaban la decisión de sus líderes

Kirito entró en la cueva camino hasta el fondo de dicha cueva donde se veia una fogata prendida donde se encontraban Hyus, Lyfa, Recon y Zariel sentados mientras Argo estaba atada de manos con una cuerda.

-¿Cuál es la situación haya afuera?-pregunto Hyus.

-Los Lores de las razas ya se reunieron y están discutiendo que acción van a tomar-respondio Kirito.

-Ya veo-dijo Hyus.

-Todo esto es una trampa de Aswang-dijo Argo.-Una vez que mueran sus conciencias serán atrapadas por el árbol del mundo y serán almacenadas ahí al igual que las de Los jugadores de SAO que no despertaron.

-Klein y los miembros del gremio de bandidos están atrapados ahí-dijo Argo.

-Eso quiere decir que Rill y Daken también están atrapados ¿Verdad?-dijo Hyus mirando a Argo.

-¡No...puede ser!-dijo Recon.-¡Entonces ellosm…

-Pueden despertar pero eso sólo se podrá quitando a Aswang del camino y anular la cuenta de Administrador de Nobuyuki Sugou-dijo Argo.

-En resumen tenemos que vencer a Oberon-dijo Lyfa.

-Si pero no creo que sea tan fácil los administradores tienen un poder casi divino, en el juego que controlan ese fue el caso con Kayaba Akihiko-respondio Kirito mientras miraba a Argo.

-En resumen para derrotar a esos 2 necesitamos una cuenta de nivel administrador del mismo nivel o superior que la del Ejecutivo de Rect Progress o nos será imposible liberar a esas personas-dijo Hyus.

-Que complicado-dijo Zariel haciendo un puchero.-Tenemos que rescatar a una linda chica para evitar un matrimonio político, derrotar a un psicópata que secuestra gente y lidiar con un empresario que por lo que nos relató nuestro amable esoadachin negro tiene tendencias pederastas y salvar a mucha gente de un tipo de arma de control mental.

-Zariel tiene un punto ¿En que nos estamos metiendo?-dijo Recon con pesimismo mientras le salían lagrimas.

"Pobre Nagisa su mamá se va a poner como loca cuando despierte no tiene permitido más de 3 horas de juego"pensó Recon con un leve escalofrío.

-Como sea nuestros compañeros están ahí-dijo Lyfa.-Y tenemos que ir a rescatarlos no tenemos tiempo para quejarnos sus vidas están en juego.

-¿Por que nos estas contando esto Argo?-pregunto Kirito mirando a Argo.

-Bueno es una forma de pagarte tu ayuda en SAO como jugadora te respeto-respondió Argo.

-Entonces ¿Por que te uniste a el?-pregunto Kirito.

-Yo...soy un ghoul y Aswang también lo es después del incidente de SAO casi muero por unos investigadores del CCG-dijo Argo.-El me salvó la vida y me ofreció ser parte de su grupo.

-¿De que grupo estas hablando?-pregunto Kirito.

-Se llama Cabra puedes verificar la información luego es todo lo que te puedo decir-dijo Argo.

-Entonces Klein…-

-El es humano-dijo Argo.-Uno de los motivos por los cuales se unió al grupo es por que Aswang le prometió más fuerza y que devolvería a sus amigos que siguen dormidos tras el incidente de SAO, tal vez no lo sepas pero el siempre se vio inferior a ti.

Kirito se quedo sin palabras procesando la información que acababa de recibir meditando cuantas veces se había pasado de insensible con Klein en SAO.

-Como sea regresando al punto anterior necesitamos ver la forma de contrarrestar la cuenta de administrador de Oberon ¿Tienen alguna idea?-dijo Hyus.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos-dijo alguien que se aproximaba caminando hacia ellos.

Kirito se sorprendió y vio al hombre que los miraba y que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Tu eres Kayaba Akihiko!-dijo Kirito sorprendido.

Los demás miembros incluyendo a Argo se sorprendieron.

-Hola ha pasado tiempo Kirito-dijo Kayaba saludandolo de forma casual mientras veía a Kirito.

XXxx

En medio de una tienda de campaña Alicia Rue, Sakuya, Freya, Mortimer junto al por de los Puuka y los leprechaun se encontraban sentados en una mesa la tensión era palpable entre los lores de las Razas.

El líder de los Puuka era alguien con una armardura pesada y un hacha de gran tamaño con una leve barba en su rostro robusto y corpulento de una edad de aparentes 32 años su nombre era Galand.

Por otra parte el líder de los leprechauns tenía una lanza en su espalda con rodilleras y hombreras de metal gris con un estilizado traje amarillo oscuro al igual que su cabello corto su nombre era Neinhart de unos 22 años.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que propones Sakuya?-pregunto Neinhart.

-Un alto al fuego temporal entre razas al menos hasta haber pasado a los paladines-dijo Sakuya.

-A mi la verdad no me importa-dijo Mortimer mirando a Sakuya.-Pero lo de Eugene no se quedara impune.

-Podriamos discutir eso después-dijo Freya.-Lo importante sería ver que podemos hacer ahora en contra del Lord de los Imp.

-Pontos es fuerte pero creo que seria fácil vencerlo dé un ataque sorpresivo-dijo Alicia Rue.-Si intentaramos vencerlo por cuenta propia seria un suicidio estamos hablando del mejor jugador de ALO.

-De acuerdo con los niveles alcanzados tenemos una lista de los mejores jugadores de ALO-dijo Mortimer mientras abría su menú y abría una lista.-El Lord de los Imp Pontos ocupa el primer puesto es el jugador con mayor nivel hasta ahora.

-De ahí le siguen el salamander más fuerte Eugene, Freya Lord de los Undine, Zekken lider de los Sleeping Knigths, Aswang Lord de los Spriggan, Ithnam el mejor espadachin de los Slyph, Hyus líder del gremio de Hyaltasad, el mejor arquero de Alftheim Daken, El Lord de los Leprechaun Neinhart y Lyfa segundo al mando del gremio de Cazadores-dijo Mortimer.

-De estos 10 jugadores tenemos a más de la mitad de nuestro lado podemos usar eso a nuestro favor-dijo Mortimer.

-¿Dices que para enfrentar a Pontos tenemos que idear una estrategia al Ranking de jugadores de ALO?-dijo Galand.

-Es probable que se aproveche de que los Einherjar puedan usar magia infinita-dijo Mortimer.-De ser así aunque no me guste tedriamos que ir alrededor de una estrategia con Freya y Neinhart.

-Además todavía tenemos que lidiar con los paladines y Surt-dijo Sakuya.-Hacerlo por nosotros mismos es imposible tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-Honestamente preferiría perder todo mi nivel a trabajar con Mortimer-dijo Alicia Rue suspirando.-Pero dadas las circunstancias no tengo opción.

-Será un enorme disgusto trabajar contigo Galand-dijo Neinhart mirando a Galand.

-Igualmente mocoso de mierda-dijo Galand fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Entonces sería adecuado empezar a idear una estrategia-dijo Sakuya.

-¿Qué hay del gremio de Cazadores?-pregunto Alicia Rue.

-Creo que podríamos incluirlos una vez que determinenos que acciones vamos a tomar-respondio Freya.

XXxx

Kirito y Kayaba Akihiko se encontraban hablando los demás ya se habían ido.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Kirito.

-Si ese es su objetivo-respondio Kayaba le mostraba la Semilla.-Te la estoy dando por que creo que es mejor que la tengas tu.

Kirito recibió la Semilla y miro a Kayaba Akihiko sin casi poder creérselo.

-Guardalo en tu inventario-dijo Kayaba Akihiko.

-Esta bien-respondio Kirito.-Aunque me cuesta creer que nos ayudes.

-Nobuyuki Sugou y yo fuimos a la misma escuela desde Secundaria y estudiamos en el Laboratorio Shigemura-dijo Kayaba sonriendo.-Lo que estoy haciendo es cerrar una etapa de mi vida que debi cerrar hace mucho digamos que es una disputa entre compañeros.

Kayaba abrió su menú y tras introducir un código su apariencia cambio hasta segundos después Heathclifft el líder de los Caballeros del Juramento de Sangre estaba frente a Kirito.

-Imagino que no sería cómodo para ustedes si voy con mi apariencia normal así que es una suerte que aún tenga este avatar-dijo Heathclifft sonriendo.

-Si me traes muy malos recuerdos con esa apariencia-dijo Kirito.

Heathclifft se empezo a reir y lo tomo de los hombros similar a como lo haría un maestro con su alumno.

-Si quieres puedo disculparme ya no soy tu jefe-dijo Heathclifft riendo.

Kirito sintió una venita en la sien al recordar que nunca le ganó un combate limpio a Heathclifft pero se quedó callado.

-Eres muy listo pero aun te faltan muchas cosas por aprender-dijo Heathclifft.

-Tu encargate de rescatar a mi segundo al mando y darle una paliza al alumno de mi profesor-dijo Heathclifft.-Yo me haré cargo de ese intento de Rey Hada, en los cuentos Oberon no tenía una cara tan fea.

-De acuerdo entonces cuento con usted-dijo Kirito estrechando la mano de Heathclifft.

XXxx

-En serio ¿Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en ese sujeto?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Tu hermano parece confiar en el así que eso debería de bastar-respondio Hyus.

-Aún así no me parece confiable el es culpable del incidente de SAO-dijo Lyfa.

-Si pero necesitamos contrarrestar a Oberon así que nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado-contestó Hyus.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Lyfa suspirando.

-Por otra parte Lyfa ya estamos a una semana de los exámenes de fin de período-dijo Hyus.

-Lo se ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Lyfa.

-¿A que preparatoria te gustaría ir?-pregunto Hyus.

-No lo se antes tenía pensado ir a la preparatoria de Kunugigaoka pero si te tengo que ver la cara a diario entonces prefiero ir a otra escuela-respondio Lyfa.

-Si sería un tremendo dolor de cabeza tener que verte todos los días que bueno que me asegure-contesto Hyus.

-Aun así aún tengo mucho tiempo para decidir el Ciclo Escolar termina en Marzo ¿No es así?.-dijo Lyfa.

-Eso supongo de todas formas espero que esto no tarde mucho hoy mi madre viene a casa-dijo Hyus con un leve escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Tan terrible es tu madre?-pregunto Lyfa.

-Es un monstruo-respondio Hyus temblando.-No se quien es peor si ella o mi padre.

XXxx

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui llegamos espero que les haya agradado el capítulo nos vemos y hasta la proxima.


	24. Capitulo 24

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capitulo 24

Conflicto

Árbol del Mundo.

Oberon estaba caminando por un pasillo mientras Aswang cerrraba su menu.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Oberon.

-Kayaba Akihiko ha entrado aquí-respondio Aswang.

-Ya veo, al menos valió la pena quedarme aquí-dijo Oberon sonriendo de forma sádica.

"Pero que humano tan superficial"pensó Aswang.

-Como sea los Einherjar que están en la Capital están teniendo algunas complicaciones parece que Pontos ya inició una pelea-dijo Oberon.

-¿Una pelea?-dijo Aswang para despues sonreír.

"Sin duda deben ser ellos"pensó Aswang.

XXxx

Capital del Mundo de ALO.

Yuuki en compañía de Jun, Nori, Ritsu, Yaruken, Shiune, Tecchi y Yui corrían por una de las calles de la capital.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta Itona Ritsu?!-dijo Yuuki mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un Einherjar mientras daba un salto.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se desconecto-respondió Ritsu, mientras disparaba una flecha con un arco derribando a uno de sus enemigos.

-Que mala suerte, parece que tenemos un problema-dijo Jun deteniendose al igual que sus compañeros al ver a alquien parado que parecía esperarlos.

XXxx

En las afueras de la capital Kirito estaba volando acompañado de Hyus y Lyfa junto a 20 jugadores.

-Bien estamos en el sector Sur de la capital-dijo Hyus.-Zariel y Recon están con los Cait Sith y los pocos Pukka y Gnome que quedan en el sector Este al parecer perder a su líder hizo que varios se desconectaran.

-Los Slyph y los Undine están en el sector Norte, mientras Heathclift los Leprechaun y los Salamander están en el sector Oeste-dijo Hyus.-Tenemos rodeada la capital en todas direcciones no hay forma de escapar.

Empezaron a volar rumbo a la capital pero en ese momento varias hadas con armadura empezaron a descender del árbol del mundo.

-Vaya esto va ser muy complicado-dijo Lyfa mientras veía como los 1000 paladines descendían de las nubes en todas direcciones para atacarlos.

XXxx

Yuuki vio como una persona con una espada acababa de cortar la cabeza de Jun y Nori.

Dicha persona tenía el cabello morado alborotado y una armadura morada con ornamentos plateados.

-Debí saber que eran ustedes los que estaban causando tanto alboroto mocosa-dijo el jugador.

-Pontos…-dijo Yuuki mirando al mencionado.

Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos.

-Parece que los demás jugadores ya están entrando que fastidio-dijo Pontos molesto rascándose la cabeza.

-Veo que sigues teniendo un humor de los mil demonios-dijo Yuuki burlándose mientras se empeñaba su espada en dirección a Pontos.

-Este cretino es mío-dijo Yuuki mirando a sus compañeros que quedaban.-No se metan.

Los demás asintieron y se apartaron.

Ambos se miraron y saltaron hacia adelante chocando sus espadas.

XXxx

En la parte Oeste Los Leprechaun y Los Salamander acababan de penetrar por tierra peleando con varios Einherjar.

Neinhart y Mortimer peleaban con varios Einherjar mientras veían como desde el cielo varios paladines peleaban volando en contra de los Slyph y Undine.

-El grupo de Alicia Rue ya debió haber entrado también-dijo Mortimer que con su espada había derrotado a un Einherjar cortandolo por la mitad.

-No lo se pero no deberíamos de tardar en derrotar a la mayoria-dijo Neinhart empalando a uno de sus enemigos.

-Por otra parte ¿Sabes quien es ese tipo?-pregunto Neinhart.

Mortimer volteo y observó a Heathclift enfrentarse a 5 Einherjar al mismo tiempo, para que después en unos segundos los terminara derrotando con facilidad.

-No tengo idea-dijo Mortimer mientras veía como algunos paladines descendian hasta aterrizar del el techo de varias casas y edificaciones para unirse a la refriega y pelear.

Heathclift cortó la cabeza de 2 Einherjar y despues bloqueo una flecha con su escudo y saltó hacia atrás esquivando las flechas que eran lanzadas por los arquero y bloqueandolas con su escudo mientras entraba en un callejón el lugar era un campo de batalla total, Sin embargo había acordado un punto de reunión con Kirito y sus compañeros y era ahí donde se dirigía.

XXxx

Sector Este.

Zariel estaba peleando con uno de los paladines que estaba en el suelo eludiendo varios embates con su escudo para despues lanzar una patada y un corte que lo derrotó mientras Recon atravesaba a otro con su espada para despues partirlo por la mitad.

-Buen ataque Recon-felicito Zariel mientras peleaba con otro paladín.

-Gracias-dijo Recon mientras empezaba un combate con un Einherjar.

Los Pukka se encontraban peleando tanto con paladines mientras Alicia Rue recitaba un conjuro y Galand la cubría con su hacha derrotando a varios enemigos.

-Termina rápido ese conjuro mocosa-dijo Galand decapitando a un Einherjar.

Alicia Rue termino y una fuerte llamarada arraso parte del campo de batalla derrotando a varios enemigos y destruyendo uno que otro edificio.

Zariel y Recon estaban en el suelo algunos de los suyos que no alcanzaron a reaccionar y saltar habían sido eliminados también.

-Bien debemos apresurarnos vamos Recon-kun-dijo Zariel mientras corrian por la ciudadela.

XXxx

Aswang estaba perplejo mientras veía la jaula donde se suponía debía estar Asuna vacia y abierta.

-Así que escapó…-dijo Aswang sonriendo.-Bien...supongo que no hay problema si la cortó en pedazos.

XXxx

Oberon estaba caminando por los pasillos del árbol del mundo con una mueca de arrogancia y superioridad.

-No hay forma de que lleguen aquí-dijo Oberon.-Incluso si mis paladines son derrotados El Demonio ya fue liberado.

XXxx

La pelea en la Capital se detuvo cuando una fuerte llamarada envolvió el árbol del mundo y disipo las nubes el árbol fue levemente destruido dejando ver una entrada en una de las partes más altas mientras unas imponentes alas negras se alzaba y un Demonio de 30 metros de piel roja de una cara similar a la de una cabra de piel roja de la cara hasta la cadera mientras que sus piernas eran de un tono negro y una imponente espada que era empuñada y una corona en forma de cuerno que lo adornaba.

El Demonio alzó su espada hacia arriba y una fuerte llamarada fue lanzada.

"Rey de los Demonios Surt"

200,000 Hp

150,000 Mp


	25. Capitulo 25

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 25

Encuentro

Yuuki lanzó una estocada que Pontos desvió con su espada para contrarrestar con un corte vertical que Yuuki desvió y saltando havia atrás tomando impulso para lanzar varios estoques que Pontos desviaba con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo mocosa?-pregunto Pontos mientras desviaba otro ataque y lanzaba una estocada que Yuuki bloqueo.

-¡Cierra la boca!-dijo Yuuki mientras desviaba la espada de su oponente y daba un giro de 180 grados con un corte vertical que Pontos esquivo saltando hacia la izquierda.

Pontos empuño su espada y desvió una estocada de Yukki mientras se dezplazaba hacia la izquierda y lanzaba un corte que Yuuki desvió y contraataco lanzando su espada hacia su otra mano y lanzar un corte que cortó levemente el cabello de su enemigo el cual se habia agachado para saltar hacia adelante y dar un giro de 180 grados dándole una patada en el estómago a su oponente causando que Yuuki fuera lanzada a metro y medio de distancia.

Pontos salto hacia adelante lanzando una estocada que Yuuki desvió hacia arriba y lanzó un corte vertical que hirio a Pontos en el torso, el cual soltó su espada, mientras Yuuki soltaba otro ataque que Pontos con las 2 P

palmas de sus manos en ambos lados dé la espada y dio un giro de 180 grados con otra patada que impactó en la cadera de Yuuki haciendo que se estrellara con una pared.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?-pregunto Yui.

-Yukki-chan dijo que se encargaría de el-respondio Yaruken sonriendo.

-Ella definitivamente lo derrotara-dijo Tecchi.

Shiune y Ritsu asintieron mientras Yui volvió a mirar a la joven.

Ls espada de Pontos se clavó en la pared pero mientras Yuuki se desplazaba hacia la izquierda y daba un salto para despues de que su pie tocará la pared levemente para tomar impulso y lanzar un corte horizontal que Pontos esquivo saltando hacia la derecha mientras su espada era sacada de la pared y desviara otro ataque de su oponente y lanzará un corte horizontal de abajo hacia arriba que Yuuki bloquearia y desviara moviendo su espada para despues soltar una estocada que su oponente desvió y contraaataco chocando sus espadas una y otra vez.

"Bastardo sabía que eras el mejor jugador pero esto es demasiado"pensó Yuuki mientras desviaba un ataque de la espada de Pontos a la vez que lo contrarrestaba.

"Esta mocosa aguanta más dé lo que pensé, que fastidió debí cerrar sesión pero ese idiota no me hubiera dejado ¿Qué es lo que pretende?"penso Pontos mientras bloqueaba y desviaba el ataque de su oponente.

XXxx

Kirito, Lyfa y Hyus estaban en el techo de una de las casas de la capital del mundo mientras derribaban a varios arqueros Einherjar mientras corrían.

-En cuanto lleguemos a donde esta Surt tu y Heathclifft entrarán al árbol del mundo-dijo Hyus mientras cortaba por la mitad a un paladín que acababa de aterrizar.

-¡Te ganaremos tiempo! ¡Distraeremos a Surt para que ustedes puedan pasar!-dijo Lyfa mientras bloqueaba y desviaba el ataque dé un paladin para lanzar una estocada que perforó la cabeza de dicho guerrero.

Kirito desvió otro ataque con su espada derecha mientras cortaba la cabeza de un paladin y soltaba varios ataques con sus 2 espadas que acabaron con 4 paladines.

Los tres siguieron corriendo mientras veían a varios jugadores de diferentes razas pelear tanto en el aire como en el suelo con paladines y Einherjar que cada vez eran menos.

Los tres saltaron y cayeron al suelo de un callejón dañandose, abrieron rápidamente su menú y usaron un ítem dé curación aguantandose el dolor para despues levantarse sin un rasguño.

Hyus abrió su menú y 2 sables aparecieron, las cuales tomo.

-La durabilidad de esas espadas casi se agota usa estos-dijo Hyus lanzandole los 2 sables a Kirito.

-Gracias-dijo Kirito tomando los sables mientras abandonaba las 2 espadas que había comprado en una tienda de armas y se equipaba los 2 sables.

-Sigamos-dijo Lyfa mientras una adelante de los 2.

Los 2 asintieron y la siguieron para unirse a la refriega otra vez.

XXxx

Yuuki cayó al suelo y rodo por el suelo mientras la espada de su enemigo se clavaba en el suelo.

Levantándose rápidamente Yuuki lanzó una estocada que Pontos esquivo desplazándose hacia la derecha no teniendo oportunidad de levantar su espada que seguía enterrada en el piso.

Yuuki lanzó un corte vertical y despues otro horizontal que Pontos esquivo con algo de dificultad mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para despues proyectarse y mientras la espada de Yuuki atravesaba el brazo izquierdo de Pontos el cual sonrió lanzando un puñetazo que impactó en el rostro de Yuuki haciendo que se estrellara en la pared, mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba cortado y su barra Hp disminuía de forma progresiva.

-Admito que eres fuerte mocosa pero en el mundo real debes ser alguien debil-dijo Pontos mientras le daba la espalda y sacaba su espada clavada en el suelo.

"Entre en este juego para el tráfico y envió de información para Aogiri, aunque debo decir que es muy recreativo, aunque no pensaba encontrarme con ese bastardo"pensó Pontos molesto.

-Terminemos con esto-dijo Pontos mientras Yuuki se levantaba y enpuñaba su espada.

Ambos saltaron hacia adelante y chocaron espadas, las espadas volvieron a impactar una y otra vez hasta que Yuuki desvió una estocada y con un corte limpio cortar el otro brazo de su oponente para despues derrotarlo cortando su cabeza haciendo que se desviara,mientras la espada de Pontos caía al suelo.

Yuuki clavó su espada para evitar caer.

-Vaya tipo más terco lanzarse así sabiendo que perdería-dijo Yuuki mientras veía que su Hp estaba al 20%.-No cabe duda de que es el mejor jugador de ALO.

-O al menos lo era-dijo Yuuki sonriendo.

Sus compañeros se dirigían hacia ella mientras le sonreían.

Yuuki vio la espada dé Pontos soltando la suya tomo la de su enemigo.

-¿Qué les parece? ¿Verdad a

que es genial?-dijo Yuuki levantando la espada morada presumiendo la espada.

-Se ve mejor si la tienes tu-dijo Yaruken mientras los demás asentian.

-¡Bien entonces vámonos!-dijo Yuuki alzando su nueva espada.

-¿Adónde?-pregunto Shiune.

-A comer algo-respondio Yuuki suspirando.-Ese enfrentamiento si que me dejo exhausta.

XXxx

Zariel y Recon estaban ya junto a Heathclifft a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba Surt.

-Miren ya están aquí-dijo Recon mientras señalaba a Hyus, Lyfa y Kirito llegar corriendo algo agotados al punto de encuentro.

-¿Cómo esta la situación?-pregunto Hyus.

-Bueno, al parecer el plan de los lores funcionó-respondio Recon.

-Mientras la mayoría de los paladines están ocupados lidiando con la mayoría de los jugadores los líderes de ambas razas lograron pasar inadvertidos-respondio Heathclifft.

El Demonio Surt miro a las 6 hadas que estaban del suelo habían despegado y volaban hacia el.

-La operación sufrió un retraso ya que llegaron 5 minutos tarde ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa Sakuya?-dijo Mortimer en tono burlesco.

-Es una pena que tu hermano no este aquí contigo para protegerte no creo que dures mucho-respomdio Sakuya.

-Cuando esto termine te cortare la cabeza bruja-respondio Mortimer.

-¿Por que no lo intentas ahora?-dijo Sakuya mirando a Mortimer.

-Dejen sus peleas para despues-dijo Alicia Rue poniendose en medio de ambos.

-Ella tiene razón tenemos otras cosas con las cuales lidiar-dijo Neinhart.

-Estoy ansioso por cortar esa cabeza-dijo Galand sonriendo.

-Esto sin duda valió la pena, no me estorben-dijo Freya mientras desenvainaba su espada.

El Demonio soltó un rugido estridente que resono por toda la capital mientras alzaba su espada la cual se recubria con fuego.

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui llegamos con los capítulos de esta semana espero que les haya gustado esto es todo dé mi parte nos vemos y hasta la proxima.


	26. Capitulo 26

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 26

Reencuentro y Sacrificio.

Aswang se encontraba viendo su lista de amigos y sonrió al ver que un nombre desaparecía de ella.

-Así que al final después de todo Yuuki-chan pudo derrotar a Ayato-dijo Aswang sonriendo.-Eso le pasa por confiarse que estúpido aunque viniendo de alguien que se apellida Kirishima no me extraña.

-Bien ahora que Asuna escapó debo seguir-dijo Aswang.-No sería conveniente si Sugou la ve corriendo por aquí.

Aswang siguió caminando por el árbol del mundo, ajeno con un florete envainado lo observaba de lejos.

XXxx

Hyus miró a Kirito y a Heathclifft y dio un suspiro.

-Bien ahora lo importante es llegar al árbol del mundo-dijo Hyus cerrando los ojos.-Para eso usaremos a los lores.

-¿Usarlos?-dijo Kirito.

-Ellos nos usarán a nosotros y nosotros a ellos-respondio Lyfa.-Para derrotar a Surt nosotros lo distraeremos y ellos al tener cierto rango haran un conjuro muy potente.

-En resumen nosotros seremos la carnada y ganaremos tiempo para que puedan lanzar el ataque combinado-dijo Hyus.

-Entonces ustedes…-

-Exacto nos sacrificaremos-dijo Zariel de forma despreocupada.

-No se preocupe por nosotros Kirigaya-san-dijo Recon sonriendo.

-¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Si hacen eso ustedes…-

-Estamos perfectamente concientes de eso Onii-chan-interrumpió Lyfa.

Kirito apreto los puños con frustración mientras Heathcliftt lo observaba.

-Si ustedes hacen eso perderán su nivel y todo lo que han logrado se destruirá ¿No les preocupa?-dijo Kirito.

Lyfa, Zariel, y Recon empezaron a reirse mientras Hyus esbozó una sonrisa arrogante mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No nos subestimes nosotros somos el gremio de Hyaltasad-dijo Hyus.-Tu quieres salvar a alguien ¿Me equivoco?.

-Apenas nos conocemos pero eres familiar de Lyfa-dijo Hyus mirando a Kirito con superioridad mientras se le acercaba a murmurarle algo.-No de Suguha Kirigaya la chica de la que me enamore.

Kirito se sorprendió y se tenso mientras sus demás miembros lo miraron algo anodadados por no haber escuchado lo que su lider les había murmurado a Kirito el cual estaba en shock para mirar a Hyus el cual le dedico una mirada arrogante con una cara llena de seriedad.

-Aunque me joda admitirlo si ella confía en ti yo lo hare-dijo Hyus.

-Exacto, nosotros siempre cumplimos las peticiones de nuestros clientes-dijo Zariel.

-Exacto usted nos solicitó ayuda para entrar al árbol del mundo-dijo Recon sonriendo.-Los niveles y los items no importan mientras podamos seguir unidos eso es lo que importa.

-El Gremio de Hyaltasad caera este día-dijo Lyfa.-Pero nos iremos con una sonrisa sabiendo que nos llevamos a ese bastardo con nosotros.

-Así que cumple tu parte del trato y dale una leccion a Aswang en nuestro lugar Kirito..no le hablo a la persona que esta detras de esa mascara-dijo Hyus mientras desenvainaba su espada al igual que sus compañeros.-Ve y acaba con este evento Kirigaya Kazuto.

-Les conseguiremos una abertura así que asegurense de cruzar-dijo Lyfa.

Los 4 miembros del gremio de Cazadores se alzaron hacia arriba llegando hasta el cielo para despues bajar en picada y encarar a Surt mientras los lores de desplegaban a ubicaciones diferentes a varios metros de distancia para empezar a recitar un conjuro.

Heathcliff y Kirito volaron mientras veían a Surt blandir su espada de fuego y lanzar un corte vertical que las cuatro hadas esquivaron volando.

"Definitivamente los subestime...has crecido mucho Sugu pero eso es por que tienes buenos amigos ¿Verdad?"pensó Kirito mientras sonreía al ver a su hermana.

-¡Bien entonces empezemos!-grito Hyus.

-¡HAI!-respondieron Lyfa, Zariel y Recon.

"Ehh? Así que Hyus piensa hacer una de sus clásicas maniobras pero sin Rill y Daken como piensa efectuarlas"penso Alicia Rue observando mientras seguía recitando los cánticos de un conjuro.

-¡Formacion V-4!-ordeno Hyus.

Surt expulsó fuego por la boca mientras se movía en un giro de 180 grados.

Zariel y Recon volaron hacia arriba mientras Hyus y Lyfa volaron hacia abajo.

En ese momento cerca de 4 arqueros de raza Caith Sith salieron de arriba dispararon flechas encantadas.

"Primera lección siempre ten un as bajo la manga en caso de que uno de tus pilares caiga la gente que se deja llevar por el dinero es muy fácil de convencer"pensó Hyus mientras volaba junto a Lyfa.

-¡Por cierto! ¿Qué le dijiste a Onii-chan? ¡Parece que lo incomodaste!-dijo Lyfa mientras.

-¡Sólo al alguien como tú se le ocurre preguntar eso ahora!-contestó Hyus mientras se desviaba a la izquierda hacia la rodilla del demonio mientras Lyfa se dirigía a la derecha.

Las flechas impactaron en el ojo del demonio el cual gimio de dolor y extendió sus alas generando una fuerte ola de viento y se alzo levemente para soltar un corte que lanzó una onda de fuego que partió por la mitad a los arqueros.

Zariel y Recon clavaron su espada en los codos del demonio mientras que Hyus y Lyfa clavaron sus espadas en las rodillas del demonio.

El Demonio gimio de dolor pero en ese momento impulsadose con sus alas las 4 hadas con las espadas aún clavadas en los puntos de su oponente se impulsaron en línea recta cortando la piel del Demonio que se retorcio de dolor mientras Heathclifft y Kirito pasaron volando rumbo al árbol del mundo para entrar.

"Les dejamos el resto a ustedes"pensó Hyus antes de que el y sus compañeros fueran envueltos en una enorme explosión de fuego liberada por el demonio que los quemó desapareciendolos por completo.

El demonio rugio sólo para verse rodeado por un gran círculo mágico que estaba sobre el.

-¡CAE BASTARDO!-gritaron Sakuya, Freya, Alicia Rue, Mortimer, Galand y Neinhart al unísono.

Una fuerte explosión de luz envolvió al demonio haciendolo desaparecer.

XXxx

Árbol del mundo.

Heathclifft y Kirito ya estaban volando en el interior del árbol del mundo por un intenso salón deduciendo que era el lugar donde habían salido los paladines siguieron subiendo.

-Sabes debo decir que el lugar que Sugou creo tiene estilo-dijo Heathclifft.-Nunca pensé que tendría el intelecto para crear algo así

-¿Conoces a Nobuyuki Sugou?-pregunto Kirito.

-Fuimos compañeros en el Laboratorio Shigemura y también de cuarto sin contar a cierta persona es lo más cercano a lo que puedo llamar un amigo aunque creo que esa descripcion esta lejos de parecerse a los amigos de tu hermana o a los tuyos-dijo Heathclift.

-Amigos ehh?-dijo Kirito recordando a las personas que conoció en Sao.-Ahora que lo pienso sólo tengo la dirección de Ágil en el mundo real.

-Bueno las relaciones sociales no son lo tuyo...aunque tampoco lo mío-dijo Heathclift.

-¿De verdad nos parecemos tanto? Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Kirito suspirando.

Heathclift sonrió y no dijo nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras ascendían más hasta divisar un tubo de luz que parecía dar un lugar dentro del árbol del mundo.

-Escucha Kirito acerca de la Semilla no me molesta lo que hagas con ella, sólo asegúrate de que el alumno de mi maestro no la obtenga-dijo Heathclift.-Vine aquí a saldar cuentas pendientes con Sugou y liberar a las 300 personas que no han despertado de SAO, posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver así que si quieres preguntar algo hazlo.

Kirito suspiro y medito unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-Tu maestro…¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Kirito.

-Fyodor Dovtoyesky-respondio Heathclift.

-¿Es un extranjero?-dijo Kirito.

-Si el fue mi mentor-dijo Heathclift.-El me ordenó aprisionarlos en SAO se podría decir que el es causante indirectamente de lo que paso.

Kirito se sorprendió y quedó en shock.

-Entonces tu…-

-El es más peligroso que yo así que no te conviene meterte con el-dijo Heathclift.-Tiene a varias personas infiltradas en el Gobierno de Japón y esta asociado a una peligrosa organización.

Antes de que Kirito pudiera hacer otra pregunta ambos cruzaron el tubo de luz y observaron un vestíbulo lleno de estatuas al final de dicho vestíbulo blanco se podía ver un Trono en el cual Oberon se encontraba sentado mirandolos con superioridad.

-Hola Bienvenidos al Árbol del Mundo-

Oberon miro a Heathclift sonriendo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.


	27. Capitulo 27

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Clasroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 27

Pelea Mortal

Oberon miro sentado a Heathclift y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos.

-Ha pasado tiempo Sugou-kun-dijo Heathclift observando a Oberon.

-Lo mismo digo Akihiko-kun-respondio Oberon.

-Primero que nada quitemos los estorbos-dijo Oberon mientras abría su menu.

-Código 345 comando 24-dijo Oberon.

Un círculo de luz envolvió a Kirito y lo hizo desaparecer.

-Es una buena decoracion-dijo Heathclift sonriendo.-Para haber tomado algunas de mis ideas como cierto Soffware debo decir que esta decente.

Oberon sonrió y poco después empezó a reírse, Heathclifft empezó a reírse también y así permanecieron riéndose.

-¡¿Qué tiene de gracia basura?!-dijo Oberon dejando de reírse.-Yo soy el Dios de este mundo, ¿Quien te crees que eres?.

-¿Dios? No me hagas reír aunque la cordura debe de ser algo desconocido viniendo de alguien como tu-dijo Heathclifft mirando a Oberon .-Si tu eres Dios entonces yo soy el ángel caído que viene a quitarte tu corona.

-Si una pelea es lo que quieres la tendrás Akihiko-kun-dijo Oberon mientras abría su menu y una espada dorada aparecía.-Este es un ítem que íbamos a lanzar junto a una mision especial del juego la espada Excalibur viene con la función de los Sword Kills así que prepárate.

-Y pensar que tu ego te llevaría tan lejos parece que necesitas un golpe de realidad para conocer tu lugar es una pena en verdad me agradabas-dijo Heathclifft mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-Yo siempre te odie desde que te conocí así que hoy me satisface poder ponerte en tu lugar-dijo Oberon mientras blandia su espada.

Oberon dio un salto hacia adelante y lanzó una estocada que Heahtclift bloqueo con su escudo, sin embargo el escudo se rompió y la espada le rozó la mejilla.

Heathclift blandio su espada y desvió el ataque de Oberon el cual sólo sonrió y lanzó otro corte que Heathclift bloqueaba con algo de dificultad.

-¡Este es mi mundo Akihiko!-dijo Oberon sonriendo mientras lanzaba varios cortes que Heathclift bloqueaba con dificultad.-¡Si quieres vencerme tendrás que jugar con los reglas!.

-Eres listo sin embargo…-dijo Heathclift mientras lanzaba un corte horizontal que Oberon desvió.-A pesar de que tu me odiaras no me desagradabas eramos compañeros después de todo.

Hetahclift dio un salto hacia atrás mientras su espada empezaba a destellar de un color rojo mientras que la de Oberon emitía un resplandor dorado.

-¡No me hagas reír encerrarte en ese sitio te volvió más blando de lo que pensé-respondió Oberon.

Ambas espadas chocaron produciendo una fuerte ventisca de viento que hizo temblar el suelo donde estaban parados.

XXxx

Kirito estaba en una rama del árbol del mundo, algo enojado se levantó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se cuestiono Kirito.

Kirito activo sus alas y volo hacia arriba y desenvaino sus sables sólo para percibir que algo se acercaba con suma rapidez.

-Pero mira a quien me encontré-dijo Aswang detrás de el mientras su tridente impactaba contra los sables de Kirito.

-¡Tu bastardo!-dijo Kirito con enfado mientras Aswang lo impulsaba con fuerza en el aire hasta que se estrellaran contra una pared la cual atravesaron callendo en el Coliseo el cual Aswang había usado horas atrás.

Kirito se levantó algo dolorido con sus sables en las manos, mientras Aswang ya estaba parado empuñando su tridente negro.

-Voy a disfrutar esto-dijo Aswang.-Aunque puedo reconsiderarlo si me das la Semilla.

-Nunca se las daría a personas como tu-dijo Kirito mientras Aswang se preparaba para lanzar un ataque.

Kirito lanzó una estocada con su sable derecho mientras que con el izquierdo lanzó un corte que Aswang bloqueo dando un giro de 180 grados desviando los ataques de su oponente con su tridente.

Kirito esquivo un ataque directo desplazándose hacia la derecha para impulsarse y lanzar una estocada que Aswang desvió con su tridente lanzando un corte vertical que su enemigo esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Kirito lanzo ataques consecutivos que Aswang bloqueaba y desviaba con facilidad.

-Tu no podrás vencerme-dijo Aswang mientras desviaba los ataques de Kazuto dando un giro de 180 grados mientras el tridente era bloqueado por la espada derecha de Kirito para despues desplazarse hacia adelante soltando su tridente esquivando el corte vertical de Kazuto agachandose al mismo tiempo que daba un giro de 360 dándole una patada que impacto en la cadera que lo mando 1 metro de distancia cayendo al suelo rodando.

-Aun eres débil-dijo Aswang mientras se disponía a recoger su tridente.

XXxx

Heathclift y Oberon volvieron a chocar sus espadas una y otra vez el salón en el cual peleaban estaba completamente destrozado, el suelo estaba resquebrajado en algunas partes.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Oberon mientras desviaba un corte horizontal de Heathclift el cual bloqueo una estocada desplazándose con rapidez desviando y contratacando múltiples embates de su enemigo.

Heahtclift se desplazó hacia adelante y lanzó una serie de cortes que Oberon desvió con algo de dificultad.

Obero salto hacia atrás y clavo su espada en el suelo recitando un conjuro de forma rápida mientras Heathclifth lanzaba una estocada, pero antes de que su espada le impactará en el rostro una fuerte brisa de viento lo envolvió.

Haciendo que se estrellara en la pared, mientras Oberon se reía y ponía cargaba en su espada su próximo ataque al mismo tiempo que recitaba un conjuro para que una espiral de fuego lo envolviera.

-¡Esto te enseñará a no retarme en mi mundo!-dijo Oberon riéndose.

-¡Muere Kayaba!-dijo Oberon mientras el fuego salía en todas direcciones y formaba una serpiente que se dirigía a Heathclift.

-Pero que ingenuo-dijo Heathclift sonriendo con confianza.

Heathclift dejo que la serpiente de fuego lo envolviera quemandolo.

-¡Que Patetico…-

Oberon dejo de reirse al sentir como una espada le atravesaba el torso.

-Sigues teniendo tan mal gusto como siempre-dijo Heathclift detrás de el.

-¡Bas…tar...do..!-dijo Oberon observando que la serpiente de fuego había desaparecido pero el no estaba aquí.

-¿Crees que eres el único con habilidades de administrador?-dijo Heathclift.-A diferencia tuya yo no me conformo con tan poco tienes una pobre mente como Dios de este mundo ¿Y así te haces llamar administrador? No me hagas reír.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO KAYABA-grito Oberon antes de ser partido por la mitad y desvanecerse.

-Sin duda hay muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir y liberar a las personas que están encerradas en el árbol del mundo-dijo Heathclift.-Asi que empezaré por destruir este lugar.

-Espero que tengan suerte y escapen a tiempo Kirito Asuna-dijo Heathclift antes de abrir su menu y empezar por efectuar una serie de complicados códigos binarios 4 ventanas holograficas.

-No tomara mucho tiempo Hackear ALO-dijo Heathclift sonriendo.-Sin duda tienes mucho que aprender si quieres llegar a ser un programador de mi nivel Kirigaya Kazuto.

XXxx

Kirito lanzo una estocada de un corte horizontal que rozó la mejilla derecha de Aswang el cual sólo sonrió y desvió 4 cortes consecutivos de Kirito girando su tridente.

Aswang salto hacia adelante y clavando su tridente impulsandose hacia arriba dio un giro de 180 grados lanzando una patada que Kirito bloqueó atravesando con la punta de su espada derecha el pie izquierdo de Aswang el cual sólo sonrió antes de sacar una espada oculta y lanzar un corte que Kirito esquivo soltando su sable derecho saltando hacia atrás.

"Otro poco más y casi pierdo una mano, debo de pensar en una forma de distraerlo"pensó Kirito.

Aswang tiró la espada al suelo y tomó su tridente.

-¡Prepárate Kirigaya Kazuto!-dijo Aswang lanzando un ataque directo que Kirito esquivo saltando hacia la derecha para correr con velocidad y tomar su sable que estaba en el suelo.

Kirito lanzo un corte derecho que Aswang desvió girando de forma violenta y agresiva su tridente lanzando múltiples estoques que Kirito bloqueó con dificultad.

Ambas armas chocaron y Aswang desvió el sable izquierdo de Kirito hacia abajo para despues saltar haciendo un giro de 180 grados haciendo un corte en el rostro izquierdo de Kirito mientras su pie derecho clavaba el sable izquierdo en el suelo.

Kirito reaccionó y soltó un corte que hirió a Aswang en el hombro derecho el cual movió su tridente desviando otro ataque de su sable desviandolo hacia arriba haciendo que se saliera de sus manos cayendo al suelo mientras su oponente soltaba su tridente y le daba un puñetazo que impactó en su cara.

Kirito reaccionó y soltó un puñetazo que impactó en el rostro de su oponente, Kirito reetrocedio dando un salto hacia atrás mientras su oponente sonreía de forma sádica y algo enfermiza se impulsaba hacia el.

Kirito desvió con dificultad un puñetazo y una patada de Aswang el cual dio un giro de 180 grados para asestar una patada que Kirito bloqueó con su antebrazo.

Kirito esquivo un golpe directo moviéndose hacia la derecha pero su oponente sólo sonrió mientras el brazo se movía a su dirección y le asestaba un golpe en el rostro.

"¡¿Una finta?!"pensó Kirito mientras recibía otro puñetazo en el rostro lanzaba una patada a la rodilla de su oponente, para desviar un puñetazo y dar un giro de 180 grados dando un codazo en el pecho de su oponente el cual retrocedió levemente.

Aswang desvió con sus 2 manos un puñetazo de su oponente extendiendo sus 2 brazos para asestar una serie de golpes en el torso de su oponente y después soltar una violenta patada que terminó por mandarlo al suelo.

Aswang estaba por ir contra Kirito pero en ese momento se agachó esquivando un corte vertical de alguien que lo había atacado.

Su atacante lanzo una estocada pero el atrapó la espada con las palmas de sus manos y dio un giro de 180 grados lanzando una patada que impactó en la cadera de su atacante haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta quedar junto a Kirito el cual todavía estaba en el suelo.

Kirito miro en dirección hacia donde estaba el atacante de Aswang y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Asuna...-dijo Kirito sorprendido.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar Kirito-kun-dijo Asuna sonriendole mientras las lágrimas le salían.

Las lágrimas le salieron a Kirito y después sonrió para llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de Asuna.

-Te extrañe tanto-dijo Kirito con nostalgia y melancolía en la voz.

-Yo igual-dijo Asuna sonriendo.

-Pero que patéticos son-dijo Aswang saltando con su tridente para matarlos.

Ambos se movieron rodando por el suelo esquivando el ataque de Aswang para despues levantarse.

Kirito tomó el sable que estaba enterrado en el suelo y lo sacó mientras que Asuna tenía en sus manos su espada.

-¿Cómo escapaste?-pregunto Kirito sonriendo.

-Luego te lo explicó-respondió Asuna.-Primero hay que hacer pedazos a ese bastardo.

Kirito asintio mientras Aswang los miraba sonriendo mientras los miraba con frialdad.

-¡Vamos Asuna!-dijo Kirito sonriendo.

-Cuenta conmigo Kirito-kun-dijo Asuna asintiendo mientras sonreía.

-Disfrutare cortarlos en pedazos adelante vengan-dijo Aswang con frialdad sonriendo.


	28. Capitulo 28

Disclaimer:Assassination Classroom y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Yusei Matsui y Reki Kawahara.

Capitulo 28

Declive

-¡Vamos Asuna!-dijo Kirito sonriendo.

-Cuenta conmigo Kirito-kun-dijo Asuna asintiendo mientras sonreía.

-Disfrutare cortarlos en pedazos adelante vengan-dijo Aswang con frialdad sonriendo.

Kirito y Asuna se desplazaron hacia adelante con sus espadas.

Asuna lanzó una estocada que Aswang bloqueo mientras que Kirito salto hacia arriba con sus 2 manos lanzó un corte horizontal que su oponente desvió haciendo girar su tridente desviando a la vez las estocadas continuas de Asuna mientras saltaba hacia atrás y Kirito lanzaba un corte vertical que Aswang desvió mientras daba un salto de 360 grados hacia atrás.

Aswang aterrizó y saltó hacia la derecha esquivando un ataque de Kirito mientras daba un giro de 180 grados moviendo su tridente desviando una estocada de Asuna, al mismo tiempo que giraba su arma bloqueando los ataques de Kirito para despues desplazarse hacia la izquierda mientras la espada de Asuna le rozaba su hombro izquierdo.

Kirito lanzo un corte vertical que Aswang bloqueo, Asuna lanzó un corte horizontal que Aswang desvió girando su tridente mientras saltaba hacia atrás y empezaba a recitar un conjuro sin embargo Asuna salto hacia adelante lanzando una estocada que Aswang desvió mientras movía su tridenre y lo extendía hacia adelante rozando la mejilla derecha de Asuna mientras Kirito se aproximaba y lanzaba un corte vertical que hirió la pierna izquierda de Aswang.

Aswang lanzo varios estoques con su tridente que Asuna repelio mientras Kirito se aproximaba lanzando varios cortes verticales que su oponente desvió con su tridente mientras se agachaba esquivando una estocada de Asuna.

Aswang giro su tridente desviando las 2 espadas de su oponentes, pero Kirito reacciono y lanzo un corte horizontal de arriba hacia abajo desviando el tridente mientras Asuna lanzaba un corte vertical que hirió el torso de Aswang el cual soltó su tridente y mientras saltaba hacia la derecha esquivando un ataque de Kirito sólo para aterrizar y recoger la espada que había soltado.

Asuna lanzó varios estoques que Aswang desvió con su espada mientras Kirito aparecia al lado de ella dando un corte horizontal desvió la espada de Aswang Asuna dio una estocada directa que perforó el hombro de Aswang haciendo que perdiera un brazo.

-¡Esto es por usar y dañar a mis amigos!-dijo Asuna.

Aswang salto hacia la derecha desviando la espada de Asuna mientras lanzaba un corte horizontal desviando la espada de Kirito y después lanzar un corte horizontal que hirió en el pecho a Kirito y saltar hacia atrás esquivando una estocada de Asuna.

Asuna lanzó una serie de cortes verticales que Aswang desviaba con algo de dificultad sólo para ver como Asuna sonreia mientras seguía abrumandolo con sus ataques que cada vez eran más dificiles de desviar y bloquear.

Kirito se proyecto hacia adelante y lanzo una estocada que Aswang esquivo saltando hacia la derecha pero Kirito sonrió mientras Asuna saltaba hacia arriba y lanzaba un corte horizontal que cortó su otro brazo.

Aswang sin brazos salto hacia atrás sorprendido viendo como Asuna saltaba hacia adelante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona mientras soltaba su espada Kirito la tomaba para lanzar un corte vertical que cortó su cuello.

-¡Estas acabado!-dijeron ambos sonriendole a su oponente.

Aswang los miro sorprendido en shock mientras se desvanecia en fragmentos poligonales.

Se escucharon aplausos y Kirito y Asuna voltearon a ver observando a Kayaba Akihiko aplaudirles con una sonrisa sentado en las gradas.

-¡Comandante! ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Asuna sorprendida.

Kayaba Akihiko empezó a caminar hasta la arena y estar frente a ellos.

-Tu novio me pidió ayuda y no pude negarme-dijo Kayaba.

-Eso no es cierto tu te colaste en la operación del gremio de cazadores-dijo Kirito al ver Asuna lo miraba.

-Dé todas formas me necesitaban sin mi no hubieras podido pasar a Oberon-dijo Kayaba.-Le di una paliza así que ya puedes estar tranquila Asuna.

Kirito desvió la mirada mientras Asuna se reía al ver la vergüenza de Kirito.

-¿A que se refieren con gremio de cazadores?-pregunto Asuna interesada.

-Es una larga historia-respondio Kirito.

-Este lugar pronto será destruido las conciencias de las personas que estaban atrapadas ya fueron liberadas-dijo Kayaba.-Ya deberías poder cerrar sesión Asuna.

Asuna asintio y abrió su menu.

-Es cierto ya puedo hacerlo-dijo Asuna.

-Mi trabajo aquí terminó ya debo irme su trabajo en equipo como siempre es espectacular-dijo Kayaba dando la vuelta.

-Comandante…-dijo Asuna.-¡Gracias por ayudar a Kirito-kun! ¡De verdad muchas gracias!.

Kayaba detuvo su marcha sin voltearse Kirito observó a Kayaba.

-No tienes por que agradecerme después de lo que paso en Sword Art Online es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Kayaba sonriendo sin voltearse.

"Yo debería agradecerles ustedes fueron los que cambiaron mi forma de ver las cosas"pensó Kayaba Akihiko.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?-pregunto Kirito.

-Quien sabe-respondió Kayaba.-Son jóvenes todavía así que disfruten de la vida que tienen por delante confío en que harás lo correcto con esa Semilla hasta luego.

Kayaba Akihiko desapareció mientras los 2 sé quedaron Kirito suspiro sólo para observar a Asuna.

-Cierto casi lo olvidó hay algo que debo decirte pero primero tenemos que desconectarnos.

XXxx

Nobuyuki Sugou tenía los ojos irritados mientras caminaba por la iglesia con su traje.

-No importa si me sacararon del juego Asuna ya está aquí sólo tengo que llegar al vestíbulo-dijo Nobuyuki Sugou sonriendo con malicia.

Nobuyuki Sugou entró en el vestíbulo de la Iglesia sólo para ver como todas las personas que habían sido invitadas a su boda lo miraban.

El padre dé la Iglesia lo observó Asuna seguía dormida conectada al Amusphere en la silla de ruedas sin embargo Karma Akabane estaba vestido con un traje negro al lado de la novia mientras sonreía con burla.

-Hola Sugou-san ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Karma sonriendo con superioridad y arrogancia.

Antes de que Sugou pudiera contestar la punta de una pistola estaba rosando su nuca.

-Te aconsejaría que alzaras tus manos Sugou-san-dijo Takasugi Yuuki mientras 2 policias lo acompañaban.

Sugou estaba completamente furioso más por la mirada de arrogancia junto con esa sonrisa sádica y burlona que Karma le dedico.

-Tu pierdes-dijo Karma sonriendo con sadismo en la voz.

Sugou lo miro con furia y frustración mientras alzaba las manos y los policías procedían a arrestarlo.

XXxx

Minutos después

Asuna abrió los ojos sólo para ser sorprendida por el abrazo de sus padre y una mirada afectiva de parte de su madre.

-Al fin que bueno que despertaste-dijo Shouzou mientras la abrazaba llorando.-¿Puedes...perdonar a este viejo por ser tan mal padre?.

-Padre…-dijo Asuna sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Asuna lloró y lo abrazó.

-Te...extrañe mucho-dijo Asuna llorando mientras abrazaba a su padre con la voz quebrada.-Te extrañe mucho...a mamá también...me hicieron mucha falta.

Cuando ambos se calmaron Shouzou se paró y Kyouko miro a Asuna.

-Es bueno ver que despiertes-dijo Kyouko sonriendo.

Varias personas ya se habían ido de la Iglesia mientras Masamune Yuuki miraba como la gente se retiraba.

-Pero que desperdicio de Dinero maldito mocoso-dijo Masamune Yuuki.

-¿Ojii-san?-dijo Asuna.

Masamune Yuuki miro a Asuna y suspiro.

-Veo que ya despertaste es tal y como ese mocoso había dicho-dijo Masamune.

Antes de que Asuna pudiera contestar su madre tomó su hombro.

-Tu hermano dejo esto-dijo Kyouko mientras le daba una hoja.

-¿Nii-sama?-dijo Asuna tomando la hoja.

-Adelante ve con el salió hace unos minutos tras despedirse de sus compañeros de escuela todavía puedes alcanzarlo-dijo Kyouko.

-¿En serio?-dijo Asuna mirando a sus padres.

-Si estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de que hablar-dijo Shouzou sonriendo.

Asuna asintio y se fue corriendo mientras sus padres la veían marcharse.

XXxx


	29. Capitulo 29

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Capitulo 29

Final

Karma Akabane y Yuuya Yuuki se encontraban caminando por un puente.

-Dé verdad que me dio un infarto cuando te vi llegar a la Iglesia en un coche que parecía coladera-dijo Yuuya bostezando.

-Tal vez pero me ayudó a revelar la verdad a la familia y apoyo mucho mi version de los hechos sobre lo que Sugou ocultaba en ALO-dijo Karma.-Debo agradecerle más tarde a Koro-sensei sin su ayuda no habría podido llegar antes a la Iglesia que Sugou.

-Desde que el compromiso fue anunciado hace 6 meses empezamos a planear esto e intentamos investigar más sobre ALO-dijo Yuuya.-Aunque nuestros planes originales se tuvieron que cambiar con la aparición de Kirigaya Kazuto.

-Cuando los jugadores de Sword Art Online despertaron nos encargamos de investigar algunos jugadores que pudieran conocer a Asuna fue así como conocimos a Ágil supimos de el por que nos lo conto asi que decidimos incluirlo en el plan cuando fuera el momento adecuado lo estuve observando en varias ocasiones desde que vino por primera vez a visitarla lucia tan enamorado que sentia lastima-dijo Karma sonriendo con un tono de burla en la voz.

-En verdad das miedo a veces mi tía nunca se cruzó con el, ella desconoce su relación con Asuna cuando estuvo en tu casa estaba sumamente nervioso cuando se cruzo con mi tia-dijo Yuuya algo sobresaltado.-Pobre estuvo limpiando el cuarto de su suegra y cuando la suegra llegó a supervisar como limpiaba debió de haber sido un infierno lo criticaba cada 5 minutos, si Asuna se lo presenta como su novio las cosas se van a poner más feas.

-Es justo como yo lo planee-dijo Karma con malicia mientras sonreía de forma perturbadora.-Imagina lo que pasará si lo ve besándose con Asuna creera que su hija sale con el criado a escondidas imaginarme su cara es algo que no tiene precio.

-Como sea volviendo al tema, poco después de reclutar a Ágil vi de reojo a ese joven que me miro también por un segundo el parecía esperar afuera de la cafetería esperando a que salieramos-dijo Yuuya.

-Parece que no éramos los únicos alguien más estaba buscándo jugadores que estaban afectados y que despertaron de SAO cuando Agil nos dijo que era un ghoul y que por eso esa persona intento reclutarlo-dijo Yuuya.

-Si no lo reconocí la primera vez por su cabello blanco pero después de meditarlo un poco pense que se me hacia familiar-dijo Karma.-Después de que convencimos a Ágil de que fuera un espia para nosotros a cambio de comida traficada por la red y nos confirmará quien era ya no me quedo ninguna duda de quien era.

"Lo cual me confirma que Kirishima-sempai y posiblemente todos los trabajadores de esa cafetería no son humanos"pensó Karma.

-El gremio de Cazadores se enemisto rápidamente con el de bandidos, Aswang tomo el puesto de Lord aplastando a varios jugadores de considerada reputación además de su peculiar relación con el Lord de los Imp logro cierta popularidad para la raza Spriggan haciendo que mas jugadores se unieran o en su caso se aliaran con el con la esperanza de derrocar al gremio de Hyaltasad-dijo Yuuya.

-Ese gremio se estaba haciendo muy popular jugadores de diferentes razas se unían y los pagos por cada trabajo que habían eran regularmente baratos acumulando cada ganancia lograron acrecentar su fortuna aumentando poco a poco su tarifa de cobro por trabajo, ingresar o salir del gremio, y pagar sus deudas, al punto de poder construir una mansión gigante con materiales relativamente baratos, empezaron a controlar una ciudad subterranea y dominar el submundo de ALO al punto de que incluso los Lores de las otras razas empezaban a temerles-dijo Karma.

-Ese par de malnacidos si que pensaron muy bien las cosas antes de fundar su gremio-dijo Yuuya.-No me sorprendería que fueran los mejores de su clase de todas formas si lo que Kirigaya-san me dijo por teléfono es cierto ese gremio ya se acabo.

-Los Lores vieron la oportunidad y la aprovecharon para deshacerse de ellos tendrán que empezar desde cero-dijo Karma.-Me uni a Aswang como estaba previsto y me asegure de pasarle información al gremio de cazadores por medio de Kirito.

-Ellos le enseñaron las reglas del juego y como jugar y volar en ALO como estaba previsto una vez que se unió a ellos su rol en el plan ya estaba decidido -dijo Yuuya.-Para cuando el evento de aniversario empezo, el decidió contarles todo justo después de que la opción para desconectarse se desactivara y yo me desconectara para reunirme aquí contigo.

-Hayato jugó un papel fundamental para esto definitivamente debo agradecerle después más si me rescato cuando ese tipo me secuestro algo que no habiamos previsto-dijo Karma.

-Respecto a Hayato ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Yuuya.

-Después de llegar a la Iglesia le ordene que fuera a buscar a Kirigaya-kun ¿Esta donde acordamos?-pregunto Karma.

-Si esta en la cafetería de Ágil-respondio Yuuya.

-¡ESPEREN!-se escucho una voz.

Yuuya y Karma se voltearon y miraron que Asuna se había detenido enmedio del puente.

XXxx

Cafetería de Ágil.

Kirigaya Kazuto estaba perplejo.

"No se suponía que esto pasaría"pensó Kazuto sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Kazuto estaba sentado mientras Ágil preparaba café, sentado en la barra alguien desconocido miraba a Kazuto.

-¿Ese es el idiota que derrotó a Kaneki?-pregunto Bajou.

-Si Banjou-san el fue-respondio Hosaka Tomo que estaba sentada al lado de Kazuto.

Tsuboi Ryotaro alias Klein estaba también a su lado, un joven de traje de cabello morado miraba a Kazuto de forma inquietante.

-¿Por que me mira así?-pregunto Kazuto incómodo.

-Ignoralo Tsukiyama-san es muy...especial por así decirlo-respondió Klein con un leve escalofrío recorriendole la espina dorsal.

Shuu Tsukiyama sólo le sonrió de una forma tan incómoda que Kazuto desvió la mirada bastante incómodo.

"Parece que me quiere comer por suerte Agil y Hosaka-chan parecen impedirselo"pensó Kazuto.

-Escucha Kirito...digo Kazuto...yo…realmente lo lamento…-dijo Ryotaro.

-No te preocupes sólo fuiste engañado por ese sujeto-dijo Kazuto.

-Pues deberías de preocuparte por que ahora vas a hablar con el-respondio Hosaka Tomó.-Nosotros teníamos ordenes...si éramos derrotados teníamos que venir directamente aquí.

-Justamente ahora sólo faltan 3 miembros por llegar entre ellos esta nuestro jefe ten cuidado-dijo Ryotaro.

-No tienes por que decírmelo-dijo Kazuto aunque se sentía algo nervioso.

Se escucharon pasos y 2 jóvenes bajaron del segundo piso una era bajita y tenía una cámara.

-Hola Hori-saludo Tsukiyama a su amiga.

-Hola Tsukiyama-san-dijo Hori.

-Buenas noches Tsukiyama-san-saludo Kashiwazaka Hiyori sonriendo alias Lux.

-Como sea sólo no seas tan grosero se que es muy despiadado, pero es mejor que no lo provoques más si viene con su mano derecha-dijo Hosaka.

-¿Qué no eras tu su mano derecha?-pregunto Kazuto.

-Sólo lo soy en cuanto a juegos de realidad virtual y cosas relacionadas con la tecnología, aquí el tiene a su secretario y asistente personal es muy eficiente y es un excelente informante el descubrió a Ágil y es la razon de que estemos aquí-dijo Hosaka.

-Por otra parte esa chica te admira-dijo Ryotaro.

Antes de que Kazuto pudiera contestar Hiyori miraba a Kazuto como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Andrew-san ¿Es el?-pregunto Hiyori.

Ágil se rasco la cabeza y asintio mientras sacaba café de la cafetera y empezaba a servir 2 tazas.

Hiyori lo miro y Kazuto se sintió sumamente extraño.

"¿Por que todos me miran? ¡Dejen de mirarme asi!"penso Kazuto tremendamente incómodo.

Hiyori se acercó temblorosa y nerviosa y le extendió la mano temblando.

-Ho-ho-ho-la-la me...lla-lla-mo-mo--dijo Hiyori tartamudeando.

La puerta se abrió y por espanto Hiyori se sobresalto y se desmayó.

Tres personas entraron y esas eran Kayano Kaede, Yuuma Isogai y Kaneki Ken.

-Veo que ya están todos-dijo Kayano mientras pasaba a sentarse junto a Tsukiyama.

-De todas formas pasaré lista-dijo Isogai mientras revisaba una libreta de bolsillo.

-Banjou-

-Presente-contesto Banjou de mala gana.

-Tsukiyama-

-Presente-dijo Tsukiyama mientras miraba a Kaneki.

-Hori-

-Presente-dijo Hori rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Andrew-

-Presente-contesto Ágil.

-Hosaka-

-Presente-dijo Hosaka mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia otra mesa.

-Ryotaro-

-Presente-dijo Ryotaro bostezando.

-Hiyori-

-Se desmayó-dijo Kayano.

-Kayano-

-Presente número 2-dijo Kayano.

Isogai guardó la libreta mientras veía como Ryotaro levantaba a Hiyori que se había desmayado y se retiraba.

Kaneki miro a Kazuto y tomando una silla se sentó frente a el mientras Isogai tomaba otra silla y se sentaba a la derecha de Kazuto.

-Buenas noches tu debes ser Kirigaya Kazuto-dijo Kaneki con amabilidad extendiendo su mano.

Kazuto dudo en estrechar la mano de aquel joven pero pensando que no tenía más opción se la estrecho.

-Buenas noches-dijo Kazuto mirando al joven con escepticismo.

Ágil camino y con una bandeja en donde estaban las 2 tazas las puso en la mesa.

-Bueno alguien está viniendo aquí a recogerte así que eso nos deja con unos 10 minutos para hablar-dijo Kaneki.

-¿Hablar dices? ¿Cómo se que no me asesinaras?-pregunto Kazuto.

-No sería conveniente matarte si lo hiciera ahora ¿Qué sentido tendría? Lo único que quiero es La Semilla-respondio Kaneki.

-¿Que pasa si me niego?-cuestionó Kazuto.

-Quien sabe eso depende-respondio Kaneki observando a Kazuto.-Tienes familia ¿Cierto?.

-Supongo que no me molestaría ir a visitarlos no he comido bien últimamente ¿Sabes?-dijo Kaneki con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Kazuto con agresividad.

-¡Maldito….bastardo!-dijo Kazuto con enojo soltando un puñetazo en la mesa, mientras se paraba.-¡Tocale un cabello a mi fa…!

Kazuto se detuvo al sentir algo frío en su cuello, Isogai lo había tomado por la espalda y lo sujetaba con fueza con un cuchillo rozando su cuello.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear conmigo?-cuestionó Kaneki mientras tomaba un trago de su café.-Aun si Ágil o Andrew como prefieras llamarlo te ayudará no podrías salir de aquí con vida.

-Los videojuegos son lo tuyo pero ahora estas en mi territorio calmate y siéntate para que lleguemos a un acuerdo-dijo Kaneki.

Kazuto apretó los puños con frustración en esta situación no podía hacer nada miro al joven peliblanco que lo veía con tranquilidad.

Kazuto se volvió a sentar a regañadientes y contra su voluntad apretando los puños por enojo miro a Kaneki frustrado.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?-pregunto Kazuto con enojo.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con la Semilla?-pregunto Kaneki.

-No lo se-respondió Kazuto.-Kayaba me la dio de la nada y con todo lo que ha estado pasando no tuve tiempo de siquiera pensarlo.

-Ya veo supongo que es algo nornal si hubiera estado en tu situación estaría igual, entonces tengo una sugerencia que podría beneficiarnos ambos-respondio Kaneki.-Si no me equivoco nunca pudiste terminar el Castillo de Aincrad así que esta es mi propuesta para ti…

Kazuto se sorprendió al escuchar la propuesta y miro a Kaneki.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Kazuto apretando los puños.

-De esa forma todos ganamos normalmente no haría esto pero debido a que La Semilla es un programa y fui derrotado por ti y tu novia mi nivel que tenía como jugador se perdió-dijo Kaneki mientras volvia a tomar su cafe.-Intentar quitarles lo que busco en el mundo virtual sería una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción de todas formas además si me niego podrías matar a mi familia-dijo Kazuto de mala gana.

-Exactamente te niegues o no salgo ganando de cualquier forma-dijo Kaneki.

"Como odio a este hijo de puta"pensó Kazuto molesto.

-Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?-pregunto Kaneki.

-Consideralo hecho-dijo Kazuto con disgusto.-A cambio de ese pequeño encargo que voy a hacer déjame darte un puñetazo..

Kaneki sonrió y se paró.

-Esta bien dame tu mejor golpe-dijo Kaneki.

XXxx

Yuuya y Karma observaron a Asuna la cual los alcanzó, Yuuya miro a Asuna lo cual lo miro por un par de segundos.

-Bien los dejaré a solas-dijo Yuuya sonriendo entendiendo para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Karma camino hacia Asuna hasta estar frente a ella y desvio levemente la mirada, mirando hacia la derecha viendo los automóviles pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Karma sin verla a los ojos.-Leíste esa hoja ¿No? Te dice donde esta tu novio ¿Por que no fuiste a verlo?.

-Lo se pero yo…yo...quería hablar contigo-respondio Asuna mirando a Karma.

Karma suspiro y miro a Asuna.

-Ese vestido de novia te queda pesimo-dijo Karma mirando a Asuna.

Asuna se miro y sorprendio.

-¡¿Pero que hago con esto?!-dijo Asuna.

Karma río un poco.

-¿No me digas que saliste corriendo sin percatarte de que llevabas puesto?-dijo Karma con burla.-Tu nunca cambias sigues siendo una tonta.

-Si supongo que lo soy-respondió Asuna sonriendo mirando a Karma.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo Asuna sonriendo.

-Yo no te salve-respondió Karma desviando la mirada.-Perdí y fui manipulado, fue Kirito quien lo hizo.

-Pero tu lo ayudaste-dijo Asuna.-Yo...siempre iba detrás de ti, era pésima en la escuela...mientras tu eras brillante...De adimiraba y quería ser como tu.

-Lo se leí tu diario-respondio Karma.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!-dijo Asuna con un leve sonrojo algo alterada.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto Karma sonriendo.

-Para nada dé hecho me alegro-respondió Asuna sonriendo.-Nunca perdí la esperanza de poder hablar así contigo eres mi hermano después de todo.

Karma la miro conmovido e hizo una inclinación.

-¿Me perdonarias por ser tan mal hermano contigo?-pregunto Karma sin atreverse a mirar a Asuna dé frente.

Asuna lo miro y sonrió mientras las lágrimas le salían.

-Claro que si… así que alza la cabeza Baka-dijo Asuna mientras su voz se quebraba.

Karma volvio a su postura normal pero fue sorprendido con un abrazo.

-Somos familia despues de todo-dijo Asuna mientras abrazaba a Karma.

Karma cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

-Lo se...tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso-respondio Karma con arrepentimiento.-Estaba demasiado ocupado compadeciendome que no veia lo que tenía a mi alrededor.

-Lo se debió de ser duro-dijo Asuna mientras lo abrazaba.

Asuna se separó de Karma y lo observó.

-Bienvenida a casa hermana-dijo Karma sonriendo mientras una lagrima salia de su ojo derecho.

-Gracias hermano-

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

Se escucharon unos sollozos y ambos observaron a su primo el cual se estaba secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que Hayato le había dado, Kirigaya Kazuto los veía con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ellos caminando.

-Pero que conmovedora escena-dijo Kazuto sonriendo.

Karma miro a Kazuto y suspiro.

-Miren pero si es Cuñado-chan regresando de ALO ¿Que se siente volver a ser un hikikomori?-pregunto Karma en tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso Akabane-dijo Kazuto en un tono burlón.

-¿Cómo sea que te paso en la mano izquierda?-pregunto Karma.

La mano derecha de Kazuto estaba vendada y se veía un par de dedos rotos.

-Lo que pasa es que me cai de las escaleras de la cafeteria de Agil-respondio Kazuto con un escalofrío en la espalda con una punzada en su corazón.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Karma mirando a Asuna.

-Bien mi trabajo aquí terminó los dejaré solos-dijo Karma.-Nos vemos después nee-san.

-Lo mismo digo Nii-sama-respondio Asuna.

Karma camino hacia su primo y el mayordomo y se retiraron caminando.

-Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí-dijo Karma.-¿Les parece si vamos a cenar?.

-De acuerdo-respondio Yuuya.

-Si usted invita claro esta Akabane-sama-dijo Hayato.

Kazuto los vio alejarse y miro a Asuna.

-¿Seguro que esta bien tu mano?-pregunto Asuna.

-Salvo mi orgullo todo esta bien-respondio Kazuto temblando.-Definitivamente tengo que hacer ejercicio.

Asuna se hecho a reir mientras Kazuto la vio algo ofendido.

-No te burles de mi-dijo Kazuto.

-Lo siento es que no pensé que fueras tan frágil-respondio Asuna riendo.

Una venita en la sien apareció en la cara de Kazuto.

-Bueno no se puede evitar es un placer poder conocerte al fin Kirigaya Kazuto-dijo Asuna.

-Lo mismo digo Asuna Yuuki-dijo Kazuto sonriendo mirando a Asuna.

Nota de autor:Y así concluimos esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado gracias por los que pusieron su historia en favoritos y follows me alegra que hayan seguido la historia hasta su conclusión lo único que sigue es el epílogo y el adelanto de la secuela así que espero que les guste ya que la secuela llegará en Octubre o Diciembre estoy emocionado por que es la primera historia que finalizo de muchas que tengo que finalizar aun que para eso todavía falta mucho disfrute escribir esta historia, podrá no ser perfecta pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado nos vemos y hasta la proxima.


	30. Epilogo

Disclaimer:Sword Art Online y Assassination Classroom no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores Reki Kawahara y Yusei Matsui.

Epílogo

2 semanas después

Suguha Kirigaya se encontraba riendo sentada la mesa de una cafetería mientras Asano se veía profundamente avergonzado, con una mirada de enojo ambos vestían su uniforme escolar de sus respectivas escuelas.

"Como odio...a mi familia" pensó jjAsano sintiendo como su dignidad era pisoteada.

-¿Es en serio Yoshimura-san?-pregunto Suguha limpiandose las lagrimas de tanto reir.

Yoshimura sonrio mientras recogía las tazas de café de ambos jovenes.

-Claro que si, mi nieto es bastante sensible respecto a ese tema-dijo Yoshimura mientras se retiraba hacia la barra donde atendía a los clientes y ponía las 2 tazas que los jóvenes se habían tomado.

-Te agradecería que no hablarás más de la cuenta Jii-san-dijo Asano con un leve toque de enojo en su voz.

-Quien diría que tienes un lado así Asano-kun-dijo Suguha con burla.-Parece que sólo hay que hacer que pases esa barrera del Tsunderismo.

-Y tu la barrera del sentido común-respondio Asano.

-Ya se que estas dólido por perder la apuesta con la clase E en los exámenes y la disolución del gremio en ALO no tienes por que ocultarlo-dijo Suguha sonriendo mientras miraba a Asano.-No quería decir eso pero té lo dije.

Una venita en la sien apareció en el rostro de Asano.

-La próxima vez ganare-respondio Asano con determinación en su mirada.

-Como sea ya debo ime-dijo Suguha levantándose.-Gracias por el cafe.

Suguha cruzó la puerta de Anteiku y Yoshimura miro a su nieto sonriendo.

-Es una buena joven deberias invitarla a salir-dijo Yoshimura.

-Métete en tus asuntos Jii-san-contesto Asano.

-Eres todo un Tsundere querido nieto-dijo Yoshimura.

-¡No lo soy!-respondio Asano molesto.

Un estruendo se escucho y Asano vio que aun joven se le había caido un plato al suelo.

-¡Concentrate Nakajima Atsushi!-regaño Nishio.

-Lo siento-dijo Atsushi encogiendose de hombros mientras se iba a la cocina en busca de una escoba y un recogedor.

-¿Un nuevo empleado?-pregunto Asano.

-Si es alguien bastante peculiar-respondio Yoshimura.-Después de todo estábamos contratando nuevo personal.

-Ya veo-dijo Asano dando un suspiro.-Mi padre no ha estado en casa últimamente.

"¿Que estará haciendo?"penso Asano.

XXxx

Kirigaya Kazuto se encontraba corriendo vestía un pants y una chamarra deportivos de color negro y una mochila mientras corria por un parque con unos audífonos puestos con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

"Algún día te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro" pensó Kazuto mientras seguía corriendo.

Kazuto se detuvo y se sentó en una banca para descansar con sudor en su frente saco una botella de agua de la mochila y la bebió.

Después de dar un trago de agua vio como Asuna se acercaba con un atuendo similar al suyo sólo que el suyo era rojo.

-Llegaste antes que yo-dijo Asuna.-¿Por que dé repente te dieron ganas de hacer ejercicio y deporte?.

"Le quiero reventar la cara a ese bastardo"pensó Kazuto.

-Estar en SAO me hico reflexionar sobre lo que he estado haciendo-dijo Kazuto sonriendo.-Así que haré deporte a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Akabane? Kunugigaoka ya terminó sus clases.

-El se fue de viaje junto a sus demás compañeros, al parecer ganaron una apuesta y se quedarán en una isla con todo pagado-respondió Asuna.-Aunque honestamente estoy un poco preocupada después de lo que aconteció en ALO ha regresado con el uniforme de su escuela todo sucio, parece que se hubiera revolcado en la tierra.

-¿El uniforme? El me contó que nunca lo usa-dijo Kazuto.

-Entonces supongo que ya apareció un profesor capaz de controlarlo-respondio Asuna sentándose al lado dé Kazuto.

-Si eso es cierto esa persona debe ser un monstruo-dijo Kazuto.

-Supongo que tienes razón-respondio Asuna.-Por cierto ¿Qué paso con La Semilla?.

-Es complicado al final decidí publicar el sistema en un sitio Web, después de lo acontecido en ALO las actividades de Sugou quedaron descubiertas al público-dijo Kazuto.-Si que fue complicado para la compañia de tu familia recuperar la legitimidad de ALO.

-Fue sólo una semana pero las negociaciones fueron complicadas, el hecho de que el juego fuera parcialmente hackeado por ese sujeto ayudó un poco-dijo Asuna.-Sugou estaba vinculado a un trato por una organización criminal, lo último que supe fue lo que me dijo mi tío al parecer un detective privado lleva el caso.

-Un detective privado eh?-dijo Kazuto.-¿Quien crees que seá?.

-No tengo idea-respondio Asuna.-Escuché que el New Aincrad será lanzado hoy ¿Iras a la gran inauguración?.

-Claro que si esta vez escalare ese castillo como se debe-respondió Kazuto.

XXxx

En una sala de interrogatorios Edogawa Rampo suspiro mientras tiraba unas hojas al suelo.

-Pero que aburrido es Sugou-san-dijo Rampo bostezando.-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo aunque la información que nos dio servira un poco aunque será imposible determinar dónde esta exactamente la persona que estamos buscando.

-¡Espere sólo cambiame de celda! ¡No soporto estar junto a ese sujeto!-rogo Sugou.

Rampo hizo caso omiso y se retiró del lugar.

Mientras un par de policías dw lo llevaban de la sala conduciendolo por un pasillo y después dar la vuelta a la derecha donde varias personas estaban metidas en una sola celda.

Lo llevaron hasta el fondo del lugar y lo metieron en una celda donde no había nadie más que una persona leyendo un libro.

-¡Les daré todo lo que quieran! ¡Pero por favor no me dejen aquí con el!-rogo Sugou desesperado.

-Adentro ya-dijeron los policías empujando a Sugou al interior de la celda.

Sugou vio al joven que había cerrado el libro.

-Vaya tanto tiempo sin verte Sugou-san-dijo El Shinigami sonriendo con una flor en los labios.-Me quedaré aquí hasta que me pagues lo que me debes ¿Quedó Claro?.

Sugou trago saliva y asintio.

No pasaron más de 5 segundos y Koro-sensei apareció en la celda con una bolsa llena de hamburguesas.

-Llegó temprano Sensei-dijo El Shinigami.

-Las traje directamente de Nueva York disfrutalas-respondio Koro-sensei lanzandole la bolsa a su exdiscupulo.

-Gracias son mis favoritas-dijo El Shinigami sentandose mientras sacaba una hamburguesa envuelta en un papel para despues sonreír de forma perturbadora.

-Ahora Sugou-san le toca su dosis diaria de castigo Nurufufufu-dijo Koro-sensei mientras veia como el empresario se refugiaba en un rincón de la habitación.

-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! ¡TE DARE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-grito Sugou rogando por su vida mientras la sombra del profesor lo cubría.

-Nurufufufu lo siento pero esta es mi venganza-dijo Koro-sensei riendo mientras sus ojos destellaban un tono rojo de malignidad.

-Es hora de limpiar y encerar, si limpiar y encerar-

-¡NOOOOOO!-

XXxx

10 de Enero 2025 medio año después.

Gun Gale Online

Ryuunosuke Chiba y Rinka Hayami se encontraban caminando con Shiota Nagisa y Nakamura Río en compañía dé Karma Akabane que lideraba el grupo con un traje militar de color rojo, se encontraban en un Valle rocoso y desolado en medio de un acantilado.

-Bien, comencemos por alistarnos el grupo que debemos enboscar no debería tardar en llegar-dijo Karma sonriendo.

-Esta bien como órdenes Líder de equipo-dijo Nakamura.-Te dolió haber perdido contra ese grupo ¿Verdad?.

-Sólo perdí contra una persona-respondio Karma sonriendo con una mueca de molestia e irritación con una venita en la sien mientras sacaba una pistola.

-Nagisa-kun-dijo Karma.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nagisa.

-Tu eres nuestra arma secreta así que aparece cuando consideres que sea necesario intervenir-respondio Karma.

-Entendido-dijo Nagisa.

Nakamura uso unos vinoculares y sonrió parece que ya entraron.

-Entonces vayan a sus posiciones-ordenó Karma.

Nakamura, Chiba y Rinka asintieron.

-Ah y una cosa más-dijo Karma.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Chiba.

-Pueden matar a todos menos a la francotiradora-respondio Karma mientras empuñaba su pistola.-Ella es mi presa.

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron corriendo mientras Karma permanecía sentado en el lugar.

Continúa en Red Bullet.


End file.
